


Hoshi no Ame, Rinne no Chikara

by Bee_Free



Category: Kagrra, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Japanese Mythology & Folklore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 78
Words: 70,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Free/pseuds/Bee_Free
Summary: "On the night of the Red Moon / As the Predator rises / The Youthful Five will gather / As the time of serenity ends" The prophetic poem that came to the X Mansion confused everyone. No one knew who the poem meant, not even the Professor. But when a new group of five young mutants showed up in the Mansion, unsure of what was happening to them, Charles understood. However, things were not as it first seemed and the fate of the world rested in five young men's shoulders.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be interesting to write, I must say. It was kind of hard to find a title but VERY MUCH thanks goes to RobinUchiha from one of my favorite forums ever for letting me use his own title as a part of the title

**In the X-Mansion**

"Professor, I don't understand, what does this note imply?" Jean Grey said, frowning as she looked at the contents once more. Charles Xavier frowned as well, also looking confused.

"I don't understand more than you do at the moment, Jean. We must wait and see." The Professor said at last, making her sigh slightly.

"Understood. Who may this "Youthful Five" be, do you think, Professor? Do you think it is from the Mansion or from Magneto's stronghold?" Asked Jean as they went to the Cerebro to see if any new mutants would turn up.

"I don't know yet, Jean. But I am sure we will find out." Charles said as he put on the Cerebro and focusing. Then, he found the cries of five newborn mutants, but something was slightly off. They weren't teenagers as the professor thought.

"Jean."

"Yes, Professor?"

"Send the Blackbird. There are five new mutants in Japan and they are very confused, it seems."

"U-understood. I will send in a team immediately."

"Send Rogue, Ororo and Kurt. I think they can handle it."

"Yes, sir."

**Meanwhile in Japan, PSC building**

"I-I don't know what is _happening_ to me!!" Said Nao, the young bassist of the band Kagrra,. He kept emitting a violet colored vibe that seemed to be destructive. He looked terrified as the vibe followed him as he stumbled around, trying to get rid of it.

"Nao, you need to calm  _down_! I think it's from your emotions!!" Shin, his bandmate said before grunting in pain as one of the machines was hit by the vibe. It seemed to be physically hurting the guitarist as well.

"G-guys!!  _HELP_!" A strange, strangled voice came from the studio's bathroom, worried, the other guitarist, Akiya went to check on Isshi, only to see that the vocalist was slowly turning into a ghostly form that had no legs. He almost screamed as Isshi helplessly cried for help again, obviously as terrified as the guitarist.

But then, thankfully for everyone's sanity, Isshi started turning back into his normal, human form. But he was panting and seemed to be about to fall down in exhaustion and fright. That was then, the sound of a jet stopped the silence, making them look at eachother in fear as Akiya supported the vocalist to sit on the comfortable chair that was near them. Izumi immediately requested the last, very brave staff member that stayed inside the room to go and check it as none of them wanted to let Isshi or Nao who was still panicking out of their sights.

"Nao,  _calm down_! You're gonna take the building  _down on us_ otherwise!!" Izumi said, dodging the violet vibe at the last second but before anyone could say anything else, Nao just fainted, terrifying them.

Then, the staff member came back inside with three unfamiliar people in tow, making everyone frown.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are these people, Musashi-kun?" Akiya asked curiously, making the three of them blink slightly in confusion as they obviously did not understand Japanese. Isshi looked over at them along with the other three, seeing two women and a blue haired young man, all of them knowing that they didn't have time to lose.

"I don't know. They wanted to see you guys for some reason. They seem to know what's happening around here so I let them in. Is it fine?"

"Of  _course_ it is! But... How are we gonna understand eachother? They're obviously foreigners..." Shin said, confused. Then, the white haired woman smiled and started talking, in a less-than-perfect Japanese and made them all gasp in shock.

"You have mutated, young men. We are also mutants, don't worry, we won't harm you. We've only come to take you to a place where you can learn how to control it. That is, if you  _want_ to come with us."

The four of them looked shocked before Izumi said;

"You have to give us time, we need Nao-kun to be awake before we make  _any_ kind of decision and also a  _proof_ that you are telling the truth."

At that, the three mutants looked at eachother and nodded with the young man sighing slightly and pushing a button on his chest. Then, the man suddenly turned into a blue skinned, monster-like person with a long tail, making all four of them gasp as Nao woke up and looked around. The bassist immediately cried out in shock and fright, making everyone turn to him.

"W-w-what  _is_ that thing?!"

Thankfully for them, the blue skinned man didn't understand what Nao screamed out but the violet colored vibe returned to the bassist, making the man understand that he was terrified of him and pressed the button once more to turn back into his human form.

"Storm, can you tell him that I don't mean any harm?" He said, shaking his head as Isshi and Izumi tried to calm the bassist down and tell him what was going on.

"Don't worry, we _don't_ mean any harm, most especially not Kurt." The red haired young woman said before the white haired one could say anything. Then, Izumi told about the three's words to Nao who frowned in confusion.

"Are you sure we can do this?" He asked before Akiya suddenly started grunting in pain and like that, the guitarist wasn't standing in front of them anymore, instead, there was a Koopa from Mario games, looking around in confusion while the others of his band looked like they were both shocked and amused. He tried to ask why but he found that he couldn't talk, scaring him.

Thankfully, the redhead had a mirror and she showed it to Akiya who from the shock, managed to turn back to himself, blinking in shock and confusion.

"What the _hell_ did I just turn into?! Was that a goddamn _K_ _oopa_?!"

At that, all of the Kagrra, members started laughing. But after it wore off, Izumi called for a voting to decide if they should trust these people.


	3. Chapter 3

As the three mutants waited for the band's decision, slightly confused about their voting, they heard Izumi talking in Japanese and Nightcrawler, wanting to know what they were saying, asked Storm about it.

"I think we should respect their privacy right now, Kurt." Was all the woman said as the five of them talked in a fast speed. The younger man sighed but nodded along, understanding that they needed privacy as the older mutant said. Meanwhile, Izumi was saying;

"What do you think, guys? Do you think it's real?"

"I dunno, but I think this is our best bet to learn what in the _Naraka_ is going on with us." Isshi said, making the others look at him weirdly before explaining that it meant Hell in Buddhism. The others all snorted and shook their heads at the vocalist, amused.

"I also agree with Isshi, to be honest. I mean, two of us now turned into weird stuff all of a sudden and you've been having nightmares for three days now, Izumi-kun. And not to mention that weird vibration thing that was around Nao before. I think we should go." Akiya said, frowning slightly as he looked over at the three people that were calmly waiting for them to decide.

"But what about the album? We  _can't_ just abandon it right now..." Shin said, confused. Izumi sighed, frowning to think of a solution for Shin had pointed out a big problem with them going.

"Shin, I think our health is more important than the album, if you ask me. If something  _Kami-sama_  forbid happens to us, there won't be any album that is gonna be completed." Isshi said and then, Nao who was silent up to that point spoke up;

"I kinda agree with the others, Shin-kun. If they can explain what the hell is happening to us, this is more important than the album."

Shin sighed and nodded, finally seeing how much sense that made. Then, they went to the three mutants and nodded their assent. That made the the man and the red haired woman smile while the white haired one just nodded and led them to a huge, black jet, much to their amazement.

"That's amazing! Let's go, guys!" Akiya said and went inside immediately while the others looked at eachother with reluctance but went in anyways.

**2 hours later**

When they arrived at the X-mansion, Storm saw with satisfaction that the five young mutants were looking at the huge mansion with an amazed look on their faces. As they went into the school and saw Professor X coming to greet them, the weather-controlling mutant saw that they were slightly reluctant about socializing at all.

"Hello. I am Charles Xavier. Welcome to my school of gifted people." The Professor said, startling them since he had said those words inside their minds.

"H-hi?" Shin said with a slightly terrified voice.


	4. Chapter 4

The other mutants watched as Professor Xavier smiled comfortingly, knowing how they were feeling since they had been the same once upon a time.

"I'd like to know your names, if you wish to share it." The bald man said calmly and that, spurred Isshi into being the proper Japanese gentleman even though he  _was_ still very nervous.

"My name is Isshi. I hope you can explain what is happening to us." The vocalist said, bowing lightly and poked the others into talking.

"I'm Akiya."

"I'm Shin."

"The name's Nao. And I hope to  _Kami-sama_ that you know what to do..."

"And I'm Izumi. Nice to meet you." Izumi finished, bowing lightly just like Isshi had done.

"I do know what is happening. Tell me, have you seen anything like  _this_ in your home country?" The older mutant said, extending a meteor piece, making all five of them gasp.

"Y-yeah, we all actually touched it three days ago, it was sent to Akiya-kun's house with no note attached. Is this the reason why we mutated as you said?" Izumi asked, shocked. Professor nodded, making the five members of Kagrra, look at eachother, still in shock.

Then, the Professor said something that made them frown at eachother, unable to decide;

"We can help you harness your powers and use it for the good of humanity. But you will have to stay here for a long time for that to happen."

After they all thought about it quietly, they all sighed and nodded, knowing they needed to get themselves under control first for their album to be completed. But Izumi decided to request a recording booth to be made for them so that they were not behind the schedule. The mutants all smiled as the Professor nodded his consent about the polite and slightly timid request.

**2 Weeks Later**

"Hey guys, check out this new transformation I can do now!" Isshi said excitedly as he came into the room he shared with his bandmates. That got him eyerolls from Akiya and Izumi while Nao smiled excitedly as well as Shin shook his head in amusement. And then, Nao asked the vocalist to show it off. Isshi nodded and then, in a few seconds, the vocalist wasn't standing in front of them anymore, instead, he was slightly hovering and looked more like a girl now. A pale skinned girl with a white kimono and piercing, violet colored eyes.

"Wait, you genderbend now?!" Akiya said, blinking as the transformed vocalist facepalmed.

"No,  _baka_ , this is a Yuki-onna! A mountain Oni!"

At that, Akiya sheepishly chuckled while the others laughed at his expanse.

"Come on, Akki, you can't know Isshi and not know a common Oni like that at the same time." Shin said with a chuckle. Then, Isshi returned back to his human form and grinned in happiness. But then, a noise startled them and made them look out of their dorm room to see a red-wearing mutant was being carried by Colossus, a metallic-bodied mutant who was very gentle normally but he looked annoyed at that moment.

"Gentle on the goods, Colly! Ow!" The man said as the giant mutant dropped him. Then, the masked man looked around only to see Isshi who looked very confused and curious.

"Oh, a new hottie! Hello, the name's Deadpool. Wanna hit it up?"

Isshi looked confused at first but then, he understood what the man was saying, making him turn bright red in embarrassment and fury. While he was glaring at the man, his bandmates were snickering behind his back.

"I. Am. A . _GUY_!!" Isshi growled, glaring dangerously as he was blushing like a tomato, much to everyone else's amusement.

"Doesn't matter, hottie, I'd still tap that ass of yours." Deadpool said and made a huge mistake, he hit Isshi's backside which made him even more furious and embarrassed and he turned into the Yuki-onna form once more, making Deadpool whistle in amazement before getting encased in ice by Isshi's cold breath.

" _This_ is why I don't like humans..." The vocalist said before stomping away in embarrassment. At that, all of the mutants in vicinity blinked, including Deadpool while the rest of Kagrra, shook their heads and Nao went after the vocalist.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Isshi,wait for me, will you?!" Nao said, running after the older man in concern.

"Leave me alone, Naoki!"

"Isshi? You okay?" Nao asked cautiously, knowing that the vocalist's pride was destroyed in the few minutes he'd come into contact with Deadpool. Isshi only groaned in annoyance at the bassist's persistence.

"Look, he obviously didn't know you, you know. I think you should come back though, the others are a bit worried about you."

Isshi rolled his eyes at that, knowing Akiya's tendency to be worried whenever one of them went out with anger. But when they went back to the mansion even though Isshi was  _very_ obviously unwilling, they saw that Deadpool was gone, much to their relief. Then, Nao told Isshi to come with him back to the dorms where Izumi had gone to sleep, his body really tired for some reason.

While the drummer slept, Akiya and Shin smiled and apologized to the vocalist for laughing at his embarrassment to which Isshi just shrugged accepting it without words. But just as Shin was going to say something, they saw with genuine worry that Izumi was having yet another nightmare.

"Izumi, come on, wake up." Akiya said, grabbing the older man's wrist and that made the drummer wake up with a shaking gasp. But no matter how much they asked what he had seen in the dream, the short man wouldn't answer them.

"Izumi, you're worrying us, you know. _P_ _lease_ tell us what's wrong." Shin said quietly but Izumi still said;

"N-no, please don't make me relive  _that_..."

The others all sighed and nodded, just to keep the young man happy. Then, Izumi said that he was going to get some fresh air in the garden so that he could try and forget what he'd seen in his dream. The rest of the band nodded and Izumi left, going to sit on one of the benches but as he sat down, one of the students approached him, his eyes narrowed.

"あの, what is it, Bobby-san?"

"You know you  _don't_ deserve to be here,  _right_?" The young man said, making Izumi frown in confusion.

"Why do you say something like that? I  _am_ a mutant as well, you know..."

"Then what  _is_ your power? Obviously  _nothing_. So you don't deserve to be here at  _all_ , you're just lucky that your other friends are from one of us."

"Leave me alone! I did nothing to you, hell I don't even  _know_ you that well!"

But the situation grew and then, Bobby made a huge mistake, he shoved Izumi down to the floor, right in front of many other students and Akiya who had come to see what was going on. The guitarist's eyes hardened in anger immediately.

"You bastard! Leave Izumi alone!!" He yelled, angry at the abuse his friend was getting. Then, Bobby smirked and turned his body to ice to attack Izumi but before he could do anything, his hand was held back by a  _furious_ Isshi.

"Who. Do you.  _THINK_. You are?!" The vocalist said in such a terrifying growl that even his bandmates stared at him in surprise.

"I am a mutant, unlike your  _precious_ friend!"

That was a very bad idea on Bobby's part as Isshi started transforming into a monstrous form. The body he was in was now a man's but it was torn in half and he now carried a scythe, terrifying Bobby in an instant.

"I will only say this  _once_ , leave my friends  _ALONE_! Or else you'll really have a taste on what a Yokai can do!"


	6. Chapter 6

After Akiya helped Izumi up from the ground, the guitarist glared at Bobby who was still terrified of Isshi's angry form. Izumi though, told the vocalist to calm down, knowing it wasn't good to make a spectacle of themselves when they had just arrived there. Isshi deactivated the translating device the professor had given them shortly after they had arrived and said;

"本気ですか, Izumi-kun?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Come on, let's... Let's just return to the dorm." The drummer said but before he could say anything else, he started to have a horrible vision inside his mind, making Isshi and Akiya run to him in worry.

"Izumi, what's wrong?! Izumida!!"

Izumi couldn't answer from the pain in his head and fright of what he was seeing. Thankfully for him, Rogue who had come and seen what was going on helped the short man to get to the infirmary while Akiya went to get Nao and Shin. Isshi stayed with the drummer who was barely managing to get himself to breathe properly. And then, Professor X came into the infirmary to know what was happening to Izumi.

"W-will Izumi be okay?!" Shin asked, really worried. Hearing that, Izumi smiled slightly, still in pain.

"He should be perfectly fine after a while of resting, don't worry." Jean Grey said, smiling at how much the five cared about eachother.

"Oh thank goodness..." Isshi took a deep breathe of relief at the news while Izumi got up. Then, Professor asked Izumi to let him inside his mind to know what was going on with him. But the drummer declined, not even wanting to think of what he had seen in his mind. The other four just sighed, knowing that Izumi was stubborn in his decision. Then, a rough looking man came into the infirmary, startling them all. He looked them over, obviously studying them much to their discomfort.

"Who are these people?" The man asked gruffly to Jean and she smiled.

"Logan, these men just came to the Mansion a few weeks ago, maybe you should be more polite with your staring?"

"Men? I thought those three were girls, to be honest." The man said, making Isshi turn red with anger.

"We  _are_ men, actually, looks are  _not_ everything, you know!" Nao said, also offended while Shin blushed slightly in embarrassment himself.

"Yeah, you guys are all like that I'm starting to guess!!" Isshi said and then, they noticed that the time Professor Xavier had told them to go to the class had come so Izumi got out of the bed and told them that they should go attend the class, making them look at eachother and go after the drummer who was obviously trying to not show how uncomfortable he was. After they went and settled down in the classroom, Storm called Shin over, telling that the older guitarist had one more talent that he had not told about yet; being able to get into the machinery themselves instead of just being able to talk to them.

"That is a really cool talent, Shin, why don't you try it out?" Came Izumi's encouraging words, making Shin smile nervously and nod before focusing on a computer and slowly fading away from the view. Storm turned the screen towards the class and all of the Kagrra, members smiled, seeing the guitarist in there. But there was something wrong, Shin's face was not looking happy, instead, he looked like he was hurting a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

"Is there something wrong? He doesn't look okay there..." One of the boys said, frowning like the rest of the Kagrra, members. Storm agreed and told the shy guitarist to get out only to gasp in shock, he had cuts all over his body, slightly bleeding.

"Shin!! Are you alright?!" Izumi asked, helping the younger man up as the others came in front of him, all of them worried instantly.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry." Shin said only to hiss slightly in pain when one of Nao's hands came on top of one of his painful looking scratches. Nao immediately took his hand away, really worried about the shorter man.

"Guys, it's fine, don't worry about me." Shin said, shrugging off the gentle hand of Akiya from his shoulder.

"You should go to the infirmary. The rest can stay here, however." The weather-controlling woman said calmly and Shin nodded, reassuringly smiling and going out of the classroom. As the woman taught the class how to restrain their powers, Izumi felt like he was out of place, just like Bobby had said before. But before he or anyone could say anything, Kurt came into the classroom and told them to take cover as they were suddenly under attack. A huge, robotic thing came in front of the fifth-story high window, making everyone freeze but Izumi even more, it was what he had seen in the vision he'd had.

"Watch out!!" The drummer yelled, barely managing to get the terrified Akiya out of the way of the beam the robot sent.

"Akki, Izumi, are you guys alright?!" Nao asked as Isshi turned into a Yuki-onna once more to try and freeze the robot before it did more harm. But all his and Storm's efforts were in vain, the robot was too strong.

"What the fuck  _IS_ this thing?!" Akiya yelled, wanting answers immediately.

"It's a Sentinel! But why did that come here?! The government had put a damper on those things before!!" Pyro said, scared about the giant robot.

"Wait a second...  _CRAP_! Guys, Shin doesn't  _know_ what is going on!! We must find him before something bad happens!" Nao said, making Izumi pale and run out of the door without saying a word, making everyone baffled.

"I... Think Izumi knows something that we don't, guys." Akiya said frowning right before they heard Shin screaming Izumi's name in terror from the outside.

"やばい! Something happened!! Let's go!" Isshi said before turning into a Ryuutou and going out as fast as lightning. Akiya and Nao followed him only to find something horrifying, Izumi was laying in Shin's arms, injured badly on his chest.

"Izumi, p-please wake up! Please,  _no_!!" Shin was sobbing as the other mutants fought the Sentinel away from the Institute.

"Shin, what happened?!" Akiya asked as Nao helped Isshi to take Izumi out of the shorter guitarist's arms.

"I-I went out, w-wondering what was g-going on and that huge robot was taking a-aim at me... Before I even  _knew_  what was going on, Izumi s-shoved me away and t-took the hit himself! God, _please_ tell me he'll be okay!!"

"Shin, don't worry, we'll keep him alive, he's going to be alright." Jean said calmly after Isshi carried the short drummer into the infirmary. The shorter guitarist still shuddered at the terrifying moment where he had been pushed away at the last second by one of his best friends. When they went into the infirmary, however, they all gasped, the wound Izumi had was a blackened, deep hole in his chest, seemingly barely missing his heart. Shin shivered uncontrollably, horrified by the visuals.

**3 Days Later**

Izumi woke up with a horrible pain in his chest, an almost unbearable one. He managed to turn his head to the side, feeling exhausted as the oxygen mask was helping him breathe better slightly. What he saw through blurry eyes made him smile tiredly. It was Shin, dozing off right beside him as he clutched the drummer's hand in his.

"Oh, you're finally awake. Welcome back, Izumi." Jean's voice said, making him turn towards her in exhaustion. The telekinetic woman turned off the oxygen mask and used her powers to elevate the bed to his comfort. As she did so, Shin suddenly woke up from his light dozing, shuddering.

"Shin-kun? 大丈夫?" The drummer whispered hoarsely, making Shin's eyes widen before he glomped the drummer in tears.

"What the  _HELL_ were you thinking, Izumida?! Y-you terrified me!"

Before Izumi could say anything, however, the rest of their bandmates came in, making him smile tiredly once more. Seeing that he was awake, all of them ran to him, asking how he was feeling.

"It kinda hurts but... I'll... Be okay, I guess..." Izumi whispered, too tired to say anything else. The others' relief surprised him though, they all, especially Shin, looked so pale yet relieved at the same time.

"Thank 神様, Izumi. Never scare us like that again. By the way, how'd you know that robot would go after Shin anyways??" Akiya said, shuddering slightly much to Shin's shock. And then, the drummer told about his vision that had Shin dying before the event had happened. That shocked all of them but they also shook their heads at the reckless drummer, all of them slightly annoyed with him.

"Izumi, you should've just _told_ us, it could've gotten _seriously_ bad." Isshi said seriously at which Izumi just shrugged, not having enough energy to oppose the annoyed singer.


	8. Chapter 8

As Izumi rested, his stomach suddenly growled, making him a little embarrassed while Nao went to get something for the shorter man to eat.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Izumi?" Shin asked, still pale and worried about his friend. Izumi smiled reassuringly, knowing he wasn't in any state to die anymore.

"I'll... Be just fine, don't you... Worry, Shin-kun." Izumi said, pushing himself to even be able to talk.

"Don't push yourself, Izumi. You _still_ need rest." Isshi said calmly while patting Shin's shoulder reassuringly. Shin still felt horrible, unbeknownst to the drummer, however. Izumi still smiled at him, even though he looked exhausted. It made him feel sick to his stomach, making him wish he had made the younger man tell what he had seen in his mind before anything happened to any of them. But before anyone could say anything, Nao returned with a bowl of soup, making Izumi's stomach growl again, much to the short man's embarrassment.

"Now open up, Izumi-kun." Isshi said with a mischievous grin, making the drummer blush harder and protest.

"I can eat  _myself_ , you guys!" He wheezed, trying to sit up.

"You don't have to sit up. Here, I'll adjust the bed." Jean said with a smile and did so, making the bed at perfect height for Nao to hand-feed him. Izumi just groaned in annoyance but ate anyways, too hungry to be able to really protest.

"Thank you, Jean-san. We'll take it from here." Akiya said politely.

"Are you feeling any better, Izumi? You really scared us, you know." Nao asked as he fed the drummer as fast as he dared to. Izumi nodded but then, he asked;

"How long was I out? It doesn't feel like the same day, to be honest."

Shin shuddered at the thought of those nightmarish three days where he had spent hours beside their unconscious drummer. The others looked at eachother before Isshi answering as gently as he could;

"It's... It's been three days, Izumi. You were in a really critical condition when we brought you here. You're  _very_ lucky to have survived from that laser, I hope you know."

"I know... But I  _couldn't_ just let Shin get hit... He would've...  _Died_ , I saw... That much." Izumi panted, his chest hurting but he wasn't about to admit that. But even though he tried to hide his agony, all of them picked up on it and Jean said;

"You should go back to sleep, your body is still in a bad condition, Izumi."

Izumi tried to oppose but his voice wouldn't even go very loud because of the pain in his chest, making him resign to sleep.

"We should leave you to sleep. ありがとう, Izumi-kun." Shin whispered and as the drummer slept, they went out of the infirmary, this time Shin as well.

**2 Hours Later**

Izumi woke up much smoother than the last time, looking around but he saw that he was alone this time. He was going to try and go back to sleep once more, just to let the time pass but then, he saw someone come into his room. It was Bobby. He was surprised to see the ice making mutant in his room after how harsh he had been towards him but the young man just stood there awkwardly.

"Did you want something, Bobby-san?" He asked at last, raising an eyebrow as the younger man jumped.

"U-umm, yeah... I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I learned you had your power come out and well... I was kinda harsh, I guess so I'm sorry..."

"それは大丈夫. As long as nobody gets hurt, it's really fine by me." Izumi said with a polite smile. Neither of them noticed Shin who had narrowed his eyes at seeing Bobby there.

"What exactly  _is_ your power anyways? Just curious, really."

"It's... I can see bad stuff happen that  _will_ happen in the future, if I'm right." Izumi said, shuddering slightly at the things he had seen in his nightmares before and hoping that they would not come true.

"What a cool power! I-I'm sorry for saying what I said before, I really am..." Bobby said before backing out and nearly colliding with Shin.


	9. Chapter 9

After Bobby left, apologizing to Shin as well since he had almost collided with the small guitarist, Shin came closer to Izumi, wanting to make sure that his friend would be okay.

"How do you feel, Izumi-kun? Are you any better?"

"I'm much better, that sleep helped a lot, actually." Izumi said, smiling at the slightly taller man but the guitarist didn't return it, making him confused. Shin looked like he had something in his chest that he was trying to hide.

"Shin, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything,  _right_? Don't hide from me."

"I-I'm fine, Izumi. I was just so... So  _terrified_ for you... I have never seen you this hurt before..." The short man's voice broke at the memory of those days. But Izumi smiled and shook his head, wishing he could hug the shaking younger man to comfort him.

"Come here, will you? I'm not that hurt anymore Shin. I got out of it  _alive_ , you know."

"But you could  _very well_ not have! Do you know what it would've  _done_ to me, knowing if I had stayed inside, that wouldn't have happened?!"

As they were talking, Isshi was on his way to see how the two were doing, knowing that Shin was still very shaken over what had happened. But right before he could board the elevator to go to the infirmary, he saw Deadpool who was coming closer. The vocalist sent a death glare at him before the other mutant could say anything but he was persistent.

"Look, I just want to apologize, okay? I was a bit forward and I'm sorry, you know!" Deadpool said in an attempt to calm the vocalist down. Isshi just raised an eyebrow and let him talk.

"I'm sorry for trying to tap that sweet ass of yours there but you have to admit, you're pretty. Though... I don't know your name, actually."

"I'm Isshi. But I need to go right now, my friend is in the infirmary and I want to see if he's recovered."

"W-wait, wanna hang out later? I know this  _awesome_ club if you are interested."

Isshi just nodded and went down the elevator, only to find Izumi holding the upset Shin as he cried softly. He shook his head, quietly wondering if the nightmares the drummer had been having actually had a meaning.

"大丈夫, Shin. I'm  _right_ here."

"Hey, Izumi, how are you feeling?" The vocalist asked as they turned towards him at his footsteps.

"I'm just fine. Stop worrying so much." The drummer replied with a sigh.

"I'm so glad for that, Izumi-kun..." Shin whispered softly, shuddering slightly. Izumi patted his shoulder, knowing that he had worried the others of his bandmates.

"By the way, I unfortunately ran into that Deadpool guy again in the hall. He invited me to hang out with him but I'm not sure if I  _should_ to be honest, there's still a lot to do for the album and I'm not sure if I trust him..."

"Come on, Isshi, a small break _won't_ hurt you. We're in a different country, might as well explore, right? Besides, I'm not exactly gonna be much of a use right now so you're free for now. Go with him, it'll make some good for you." Izumi said, chuckling at the vocalist along with Shin.

"Okay, I guess. But if something comes up, give a call to me, okay?"


	10. Chapter 10

**2 Hours Later**

Isshi shook his head, wishing he could have stayed with Izumi and the others. He wasn't sure he could trust Deadpool for anything after their first meeting. But the man came soon enough to take him to the club he had told him about and sighing slightly, he went with him, against his judgement.

"Hello. How are you?" Deadpool said, somehow managing to grin without taking his mask off which unnerved Isshi even more. But the vocalist decided to answer him nonetheless, reminding himself to be polite.

"I'm fine, thank you. What about you?"

"Just fine, had a bit of an accident before I came but it'll be fine."

"Eh? Are you sure?!" Isshi asked with sudden concern but Deadpool nodded, chuckling a little. Then, Deadpool walked towards a seemingly innocent bar, grinning all the way.

"あの...  _W_ _here_ did you bring me, Deadpool-san?" Isshi asked, unable to read the sign since it was in English and Isshi was not good at the language yet.

"Oh, you can't read the sign? I'll read it for you then, it says... The Grinder. It's a really good dance club."

"Dance club? I'm... Not really good at dancing, to be honest with you..." Isshi muttered, slightly embarrassed by that.

"Doesn't matter, come on, let's go in!"

Isshi sighed slightly, the red flags that should've gone off in his head didn't go off, making him tentatively go with the other mutant and see what the hype was about. As he sat down at one of the tables, he frowned, seeing everyone in there was male.

"Why is everyone ma--" The singer's words were stopped by the stage suddenly getting lit up and then, everything went downhill. Isshi only then realized what this place was and screamed at the red wearing mutant;

"You... You brought me to a _Gay Bar_?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Take me _back_ THIS INSTANT!!"

"B-but it's--"

"If you value your  _fucking life_ bring me  _out_ of this sleaze!!!"

"Okay, okay. You have no sense of  _fun_ , did you know that?"

**Meanwhile with the others**

Izumi smiled as he got up from the bed, almost fully healed by now. And then, he, Shin and Akiya went to watch Nao as he was training to get his power controlled. While they were watching, Jubilee, an older student asked where Isshi was and why he hadn't come to watch the bassist as well.

"Well, he went to somewhere with Deadpool-san, he's been working a  _lot_ lately so we thought it'd be nice if he went and did something fun-- Why are you looking at us like that??"

Jubilee looked at them, horrified at what she had heard. This unnerved the others of Kagrra,, even Nao who stopped channeling his powers immediately.

"What's wrong?! Is Isshi gonna be safe?!"

"Did you  _SERIOUSLY_ trust  _DEADPOOL_ of all people to take your friend he was  _interested in_ to  _anywhere_?! God, you'd better call him or something, Deadpool might scar him mentally for life!"

Right before Akiya could do so in worry, they heard Isshi in the hallway and he sounded  _very_ pissed off.

"I'll check the damage. You keep doing what you're doing, Nao-kun. I'll get Isshi here before he damages something." Izumi said, shaking his head. Nao smirked and shook his head back.

"No, I'll come with you, this is too priceless, I want to hear what happened. I'll get a drink while going though, all this work made me thirsty." He said.

"I agree with Nao. Let's go."

When they arrived, they saw Isshi, completely red in the face and glaring daggers at Deadpool who was looking kind of shocked. Nao sipped the diet coke he had gotten, amused.

"You. Are.  _HORRIBLE_!!"

"What's going on, Isshi? What happened?"

"Your friend seriously has no sense of fun time, you know that?"

"You brought me to a fucking  _GAY BAR_!! How the HELL is that _fun_?!" Isshi screamed and Nao spat his coke out, looking shocked. Akiya and Shin turned bright red and Izumi completely looked horrified. Then, Akiya started snickering, much to Isshi's chagrin.

"You  _seriously_ did  _THAT_ , Deadpool-san!?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Um, yeah? They're actually a lot of fun when you give them a chance..." Deadpool said, confused. At that, Nao also broke, laughing hard. Isshi glared at the two of them, feeling even more embarrassed.

"If you thought  _Isshi_ of all people would enjoy  _that_ , you  _really_ are insane." Shin said, shaking his head at the confused man. Izumi also nodded and Isshi felt relieved that his friends had also thought that was absurd. But he still glared at Nao and Akiya who were laughing their heads off still.

"Let's go back to the dorms  _before_ I commit murder, guys." He muttered, sending a death glare at Deadpool and left for their room. The others followed, knowing Isshi was very embarrassed and didn't want to talk about it.

"So, what were you guys doing before I managed to get back from that  _sleaze_?" The vocalist asked, curious.

"Nao-kun was training to be able to control that power of his, actually, right until you stomped into the hall, screaming your head off." Akiya said, snorting. Isshi looked annoyed before asking;

"How did it go, Nao-kun? Are you any better at it?"

"Yeah, I made some really good headway with it and well... We learned that vibe changes color with my emotions, actually." The bassist answered, smiling.

 "Oh? That's really cool, Nao." Isshi said, smiling back.

While they were talking, they didn't notice someone was watching them from the shadows, however. It was Pyro who was curious about how they had calmed the young vocalist down.

"I think we should go down to the studio though, we should make some stuff for the album already." Izumi said, much to their reluctance.

"Are you  _sure_ you're well enough to be able to play drums, Izumi-kun?" Shin asked with slight worry. Izumi snorted and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine but I think we should first start with the Koto for the new songs, if it's fine by you too, Shin."

Shin nodded, getting up and they went to the studio Professor X had made for them. After recording a good amount, they noticed that Kurt was listening in, obviously curious about their music.

"Hi, Kurt-san." Nao said, waving at the blue skinned man. The other man waved back and said;

"Don't let me interrupt you. You seem busy."

But before they could say anything, an earthquake nearly knocked all of them down.

"What's happening?!" Akiya yelled, trying to hold Shin's Koto along with the shorter guitarist so that the instrument wouldn't be harmed.

"It's an earthquake, dumbass!" Isshi said as a strange wormhole suddenly opened close to Akiya and Shin, shocking everyone as the two got sucked into it.


	12. Chapter 12

"Akiya! Shin!! What the hell is going  _on_?!" Nao yelled while the other two looked shocked and scared. Kurt also looked shocked and worried.

"I'll get to the Professor, he'll know what to do!" The blue mutant said, vanishing in a puff of smoke. Isshi helped Izumi to get off the ground as their minds tried to process what was going on.

"We need to find out what the hell has happened before something  _even_ worse happens." Nao said, frowning as they were told to go to the Cerebro room, somewhere almost no other mutants were allowed into.

**Meanwhile with Shin and Akiya**

Akiya and Shin landed softly in a cell, both confused as to what was going on. Shin lost his balance as he landed, however and fell over before getting up with Akiya's help.

"What the hell? Where  _are_ we??" The shorter guitarist muttered, looking around the small cell room with nothing but two beds and a door.

"I have  _no_ idea, Shin-kun. Are you okay?" Akiya asked as he too surveyed the room.

"Yeah, you?"

"I think so. We need to--"

"So, you have arrived." A distorted male voice came through the speaker on the ceiling which neither of them had looked towards, startling the two men. They looked at eachother before Shin answering;

"Who are you?! What do you  _want_ with us?!"

"All will be apparent  _soon_ , friend."

"We're  _NOT_ your friend, you asshole! We want answers and  _NOW_!!" Akiya exclaimed, his eyes steely with anger.

"Feisty, just like I remember. You will soon see, don't worry."

Shin and Akiya looked at eachother, confused as to what this man was saying. Neither of them knew what to expect. But what they expected least happened, the door suddenly opened. Akiya frowned slightly and went near the open door but Shin held him back, worried and confused.

"Do you think we should, Akiya-kun? We don't know what might be out there, it might be dangerous."

"We need to explore and get us somehow back to the Institute, Shin, we might be able to find out who this bastard is and why he's holding us here." Akiya said, his mind whirling. And then, he remembered that his phone was with him. And then, a sly smile came across his face, making Shin look worried since he knew that look very well.

"Hmmm..."

"What are you thinking of, Akki?"

"Maybe... Since we're here, I want to prank Isshi and--"

Before Akiya could finish his sentence, Shin facepalmed hard.

"We're being held captive and the _FIRST_ thing you think of doing is _pranking Isshi_?! Akiya, you _need to_ get your priorities straight, you know that?" The shorter man deadpanned. But Akiya shook his head with a grin.

"Come on, it'll be  _fun_! You should get rid of the stick in your ass once in a while, Shin-kun. And besides, I'm kinda wanting to test something, actually. The guy who's holding us said something  _strange_ if you've noticed."

"Eh? What are you talking about?! Akiya, you know that if you do this and Isshi finds out, you'll be deader than dead, right??"

"He wouldn't hurt me  _that_ bad, Shin. And in case our phones are somehow being tracked, I'll use English." Akiya said before grinning and starting to type, much to Shin's exasperation.

"Hmm, what to say first... Aha! I got something!!"

"Isshi is  _SO_ going to kill you brutally..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Meanwhile in the X-Mansion**

"Are we gonna be able to find them with this, Professor?!" Nao asked, really nervous as Isshi got a text message on his phone, completely in English. He frowned and pushed it aside for later reading and translating.

"Don't worry, Cerebro can find any mutant you wish unless something is blocking it which is not possible or I would have felt it." The professor said and let them come closer to the machine.

"What are we waiting for then?! Let's try it out and see where Akki and Shin are!" Isshi said, ready to do anything to find his friends. Then, Professor said;

"Which one of you has become better at controlling his powers?"

"I think it's Isshi-kun. He can do quite a few transformations at will now." Izumi said before any others could say anything and that made Xavier call Isshi forward and the vocalist came unhesitatingly even though he was nervous. He put the machine on his head with the help of Jean and was told to focus on Shin and Akiya and call their names through his mind. Isshi did so, closing his eyes but still could barely feel their presence on Earth itself, let alone getting them to hear him.

"Well?! D-did it work, Isshi?!" Izumi asked, very worried by the frown on the vocalist's face. His hopes were dashed by the shake of the dark blond's head.

"It's weird, it's almost like they're not even on Earth or something, I felt them  _barely_ at all..."

"We'll try more, don't worry, we're going to find them." Jean Grey reassured them, also confused at the words of Isshi. Professor nodded as well, getting them out much to their unwilling protests.

**Meanwhile with Akiya and Shin**

"Weird, he didn't even reply..." Akiya muttered, confused at the lack of any response from the vocalist.

"Maybe he's busy or something? I'm sure they're looking for us, Akki, he might not--" Shin's words were cut short by the sudden pain in his head. He held his head along with Akiya doing the same. It was almost like Isshi was calling out to them.

"Did you feel that too, Shin? I swear, I heard Isshi calling my name for a moment..." The lead guitarist muttered, weirded out.

"はい, that was weird... I think it might have been real, Akki." Shin said, also frowning. Akiya nodded and tried to focus on Isshi, calling his name back but there was no reply.

"You know what, I have an idea." The lead guitarist said with a frown, making Shin groan.

"Your ideas are barely any good in situations like this, Akiya.  _Please_ goddamn tell me you're  _not_ planning to prank anymore."

"I  _will_ continue pranking Isshi. Just not now. I think we should get out of here and explore here, Shin. Before you say anything, it might be safer here, yeah, but if we don't explore, we  _won't_ know what the hell is going on here and why only _we_ were taken away when we all were in the room when this all happened." Akiya said before Shin could interrupt him.

"Are you sure of this though??" The shorter guitarist said, looking uncertainly towards the open door.

"はい, we need to do this, Shin. And if something goes horribly wrong, we'll just bail it back to here for a while."

Shin sighed and nodded. Akiya led the way, ready to protect Shin even though he had not mentioned that to the brunette. Then, they saw something that froze their blood. It was a huge, alien-looking thing that stood at the end of the long corridor with what they thought its back turned to them. It was a sickly green, huge being with a big stinger at the end of its tail. Shin and Akiya looked at eachother with terror before Akiya spoke up very softly;

"W-what the  _fuck_ is this thing?!"

"I-I don't know. But I  _really_ don't like this, Akki, l-let's just turn back to that room before it notices us!" Shin said frantically before their captor suddenly talked through the speaker once more, terrifying them as the monster noticed them;

"Isn't she beautiful? This is what you will become as well, so be well acquainted with her and _many_ others of this little... Factory, shall we call it."

"Shin,  _RUN_!!!" Akiya screamed as the thing started running towards them, shoving the shorter guitarist back towards the room they had ended up in.


	14. Chapter 14

Shin stumbled into the safe room, barely managing to get out of the way of the monster's attack but in the process, he was separated from Akiya as well.

" _AKIYA_!!" He screamed as he saw the taller guitarist lose his footing and fall to the floor with the monster looming over him. He made to get out of the room to help his best friend before the black haired man got hurt or worse but Akiya looked towards him at the last moment.

"D-don't get out of there, Shin!! I-I'll get away myself!!" Akiya yelled but in the next moment, the guitarist was taken by the nape of his neck by the monster much to the shorter man's absolute terror. He was out of the room in an instant running towards the being in full speed, screaming.

"You are  _NOT_ harming Akki!!"

But nevertheless, the shorter guitarist was barely too late, the monster stabbed Akiya in the stomach with its stinger, making the guitarist gasp in pain, his eyes wide. Then, surprisingly, the thing threw him at Shin's feet who immediately took his friend and half-supported and half-dragged him to the safe room, shutting the door and immediately crouching down to his level.

"Akiya! T-talk to me!! Please,  _talk to me_!!"

"S-Shin-kun, I'm  _fine_. Are you okay though?!" Akiya asked as he managed to get up by supporting himself with the nearest bed and pulling himself up since Shin looked completely horrified and held his deep wound with a quiet hiss. Shin immediately pushed him down onto the bed as gently as possible though, not wanting to let the other man to hurt himself even more. Then, much to Akiya's embarrassment, the rhythm guitarist got his shirt off, wanting to inspect the wound.

"あの, Shin? You  _do_ realize this is kinda a compromising state you've got me in, right?!" The younger guitarist mumbled, his cheeks burning hot while Shin gasped at the deep and bleeding wound with horror. Then, quickly deciding, Shin also took his own shirt off, making Akiya blush even harder but Shin then tore the shirt into pieces to bind Akiya's wound tightly.

"O-ow! Shin, that hurts!" Akiya whined, much to Shin's annoyance.

"Shut up! We need to bind it so you _don't_ fucking  _die_ on me!!" Shin snapped, angry and horrified at the thought of his best friend's wound getting worse. But Akiya thought for a moment as Shin bound the wound with the remnants of his shirt, trying to think of a way out of the situation and only one thing came to his mind.

**Meanwhile with the others**

"I hope they're fine, guys..." Nao whispered in their dorm, really scared for their guitar team.

"We all do, Naoki. But we'll find them, I  _promise_ on my goddamn  _life_. Even if I have to get desperate, I will  _find_ them!" Isshi said, pacing as he thought of a way out of the situation. The vocalist had a really bad feeling about all this and the way he had barely felt his friends when he had used the Cerebro when it was supposed to be able to find any mutant on Earth.

"I don't know, maybe... Maybe they _are_ on Earth but... But in a  _different_  timeperiod somehow? That might be able to explain how Isshi-kun was able to feel them but  _barely_?" Izumi who had kept his silence ever since they had returned to the dorm spoke up, making the other two's eyes widen in shock at the drummer's thinking.

"Y-you might be right, Izumi!! We need to tell this to the Professor! Come on!!" Nao said before getting out of the room in a hurry. Isshi and Izumi followed as well, hoping that it was the right way to find Shin and Akiya.

**Meanwhile with Shin and Akiya**

"Shin, I might have a plan for getting out." Akiya suddenly said but surprisingly, Shin paid him no mind, his mind whirling with the worries, questions and fears. The rhythm guitarist had no idea what to do to keep Akiya fine as his wound still bled even with the tight bindings.

"Shin? Are you alright?" Akiya asked softly as the older guitarist turned away from him, trying not to show his own fears about the situation. The black haired man put a hand on the shorter one, wanting to comfort him as he knew something was really wrong.

"I-I'm fine--"

"Don't even  _pretend_ that you are okay with all this, Shin, it's obvious that you're scared and so am I but we  _need to_ stay strong. For the others if nothing else. And you still didn't answer my question, did that monster hurt you as well?"

"N-no, I barely got out but I l-left you _behind_... I'm  _so_ sorry, Akki..." Shin whispered, his tears almost falling at the memory of the younger man being stabbed like that. Akiya sighed, smiling at the older man and said;

"Shin,  _I_ was the one who shoved you away, you didn't leave me behind, I was just too slow to get away, you didn't do a thing wrong. But as I said, I have a plan to be able to get out but first, I think we should explore more and also I need to test something with your help, if you're willing."

Shin frowned at the words of the taller man, confused and suddenly worried. Very much so. Especially at the thought of finding more monsters and getting Akiya even more harmed.

"Shin, お願い, I think we should do this and find out where the hell we are so we can somehow contact the others and tell our whereabouts so that they find us easier."

Shin nodded uneasily and waited for the younger man to continue telling him about his escape plan but Akiya just staggered back to the door, not explaining anything more. Shin hurriedly went after him, demanding an explanation.

"I can't tell you more until we have at least a good comprehension of where we are or this might not work at all, Shin. We  _need to_ explore this place. And while at it, I'll continue pranking Isshi since he doesn't seem to reply to the messages." Akiya said, grinning.

Shin facepalmed hard, disbelieving how Akiya could think of pranking someone, let alone Isshi, at a time like this and while he was wounded deeply. Then, he followed the taller man to see that the monster was gone, much to both of their huge relief.

"Let's go, Shin-kun. Stay behind me though, I don't want to get you harmed."


	15. Chapter 15

Shin sighed, shaking his head once more at the stubborn younger man and following him closely behind as he was very worried. His mind was still reeling with the questions, especially at the thought of Akiya's so-called plan to get them out. Something with that did not sit well with the rhythm guitarist and he worried that Akiya might be planning something dangerous.

"Akki, just  _tell me_  already! What  _is_  your plan?!"

"Not now, Shin. We need to find out where  _exactly_  we're located so that you-- I mean  _we_  can contact the others and get the hell out of this horrible place."

Shin caught the small pause in Akiya's words and his frown deepened instantly. He was starting to suspect Akiya was planning to harm himself even more than he already was. And he opposed it  _greatly_.

"Akiya, are you... Are you planning to get hurt or something?" He asked then, deciding to be direct about the matter. Akiya just smiled softly as he texted Isshi once more and said;

"I'm not. At least not  _exactly_. But if I  _do_  get hurt, it'll be fine since I have you by my side, right?"

"O-of course! I'd  _never_  leave you in a place like--" Just before he could finish his sentence, Shin caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and turned around only to pale instantly. It was the monster from before, with many others beside it and they were starting to crowd around them.

"Oh  _crap_..." Akiya said, gulping as he tried to think of a way out.

**Meanwhile with the others**

"So, you are thinking that your friends might not be in this time period at all somehow?" Professor Xavier said calmly, frowning slightly as he thought deeply.

"はい, I think it's the only plausible way that Isshi could barely feel them even when your machine is supposed to be able to find  _anyone_. C-can you find out if it's true, Professor?!" Izumi asked, speaking very fastly and nervously. Professor fell silent at that, still deep in thought.

"I will try to do something about it. For now, you must return to your dorms and wait for a signal from me or Jean. It will be alright, I assure you."

The three of them looked at eachother and nodded defeatedly, having hoped that the man would do something immediately.

"私達は自分でそれらを見つけるべきだと思うんだ..." Isshi muttered after he turned off the translating device, looking very unhappy.

"え?! 本気ですか, Isshi-kun?!" Nao asked nervously, looking around and hoping that no one who could understood them was around. Isshi nodded seriously. But unbeknownst to them, Storm was listening and she understood most of what they were saying.

"はい, There doesn't seem to be any other way, Naoki. They're going  _way_  too slow and one or the both of them may be  _hurt_ , we need to be quick about this right now."

At the singer's words, Storm frowned and left immediately to tell the professor about their plan but she was not aware of what they were actually going to do.

**Meanwhile with Shin and Akiya**

"W-what the  _hell_  do we  _do_ , Shin!?" Akiya nervously stuttered as the monsters formed a tight circle around them, gradually coming closer. Shin shook slightly, trying to find a way when Akiya nearly collapsed, having lost so much blood already.

"Akiya!!"

"D-don't mind me!! F-find a way out, Shin, or my bleeding will be  _very_  unimportant soon!!" Akiya panted, leaning on the shorter man as he looked around to find something, anything to defend themselves with. And then, his eyes fell on the speakers that were on the ceiling everywhere and his eyes widened, remembering his brunette friend's powers with electronics.

"Shin! I have an idea!!"

Shin looked at him questioningly with panic hiding underneath.

"You can control  _any_  machine, right?! Why don't you try using those speakers and blow these things away and then we run like hell?!" Akiya explained quickly as he pulled the shorter man closer to himself. Shin blushed slightly as he remembered that neither of them had a shirt on at the moment but then, the taller man's words made sense and he nodded, focusing on the nearest speaker to them and making it give out a white noise which made the monsters recoil from them.

"NOW!! Let's run, Akiya!!"

Akiya nodded and tried to run as fast as he could. But his wound was hurting really bad and he was wondering if he had enough strength to pull what he was planning off. Shin pulled him with him and they stumbled upon an elevator which they took and they felt that they were going down. Akiya panted, trying to get his bearings straight as he sat down on the ground, much to the worry of Shin.

"Akiya, are you  _okay_?!" The shorter man asked frantically as Akiya closed his eyes to make the room stop whirling around him.

"I... I think so, Shin. J-just give me a moment, okay...?" He whispered, leaning his head on the wall of the elevator as it came to a stop.

"It seems like we arrived to... Wherever this place is..." Shin muttered, frowning. Then, Akiya reached out his hand, unable to get up by himself and Shin complied instantly, pulling the taller man up and making him lean onto him.

"I'm... Fine, Shin... You don't... have to support me... this much, you know..." Akiya panted, trying to breathe through the pain in his stomach.

"You idiot, of course I will goddamn support you, you can barely stand up to say the  _least_! And tell me what the hell you are thinking already, damn it!!"

Akiya smiled and then sighed, trying to regain his strength so that they could get out of the situation they were in. He knew if they wanted to get out, he had to stay strong. Then he started talking as well as he could.

"Say, Shin-kun... Have you...ever played  _any_  Mario game before?"

Shin blinked at the sudden question and shook his head, very confused. Akiya sighed slightly, his plan seemed to be not getting off a good start if he had to explain a basic thing to his fellow guitarist and accidentally gave too much information too soon and terrify Shin greatly.

"You see... There's a species... called Koopa in the series they can be  _kicked..._  to get rid of some obstacles and...  _enemies_  if... needed..."

"Akiya, I  _really_  don't like where you're going with this..." Shin said, suddenly remembering Akiya's powers and suspecting something bad was coming.

"I have to... try something first though... before I tell you more... of my plan, you know Shin..."

"And that is...?" Shin trailed off, hoping that his best friend was not thinking of what he was thinking.

"I... can turn into a Koopa... But if we want to... get rid of those monsters, I need to... know if I'll... be able to get into the... Shell form as I like... to call it with... only a slight tap to the head... Can you help me know that, S-Shin?"

Shin's eyes widened in horror, now seeing clearly about what the younger man was talking about. He shook his head, terrified of harming his friend with his own hands. Akiya groaned weakly in annoyance, understanding what the brunette was scared about.

"D-don't want _THAT_ from me!! Please, don't do this to me, Akki!!"


	16. Chapter 16

Shin shook his head over and over again, not wanting to think of the younger guitarist's plan as their only option. But quietly groaning in pain as he collapsed into the nearest chair, Akiya made him look at him straight in the eye and started to talk.

"Look, we  _can't_... just rely on the others... to find us, we have to... get out and... contact them before they... can do a  _thing_ and if... we get out of this place and get to a phone... or something, we can tell them where we... suspect we are, Hashidani. We  _need to_ do this." He said, sounding way too calm about this.

"Akiya, this is  _suicidal_! P-please don't make me do something like  _that_!" Shin said, his voice trembling with fear. Fear of killing his best friend for the sake of escaping the house of horrors.

"Shin... It's... gonna be okay. I didn't... even tell you... my whole plan but... You seem to... understand, it seems." Akiya panted, smiling at the older man.

"W-what the hell are you  _talking about_?! Akiya, j-just tell me you're not going to k-kill yourself, お-お願い..." Shin's voice this time broke, completely terrified at the thought of losing his best friend through his own doing.

"Of... course not. But I'll just tell... straight now that... you seem to know more. As soon as we... go back up there... since the exit... seems to be there... I will t-turn into a... Koopa and you, S-Shin-kun, will kick... Me in my... Shell form at those things... That can p-probably take... care of them."

Blood completely drained from Shin's face, his suspicions having been confirmed in the worst way possible. He shook his head at the youngest, tears clouding his vision at the thought of the consequences of such an action.

"Shin, calm down." Akiya said, frowning at him at the reaction. He knew Shin would not want to harm him in any way, especially when he was already in such a bad state. But Akiya also knew that they had to take actions before they both would die.

"D-don't ask me to fucking calm down!! You are thinking of doing something  _terrible_ , Akiya!! Through _my_ hands no less!!" Shin said, nearly hysterical by now. But Akiya held him at arm's length, trying to make him understand that this was the only way.

"Shin, we... need to get the hell out of here and... I think...  _this_ is the only way... Please, you need to... cooperate with me, l-like always, right?"

"B-but--"

"No, Shin. We  _can't_ wait... any longer. But before we... go and face the... music, you need to help me..." Akiya said, closing his eyes for a moment.

**Meanwhile with the others**

"I keep getting weird messages, guys..." Isshi said, frowning annoyedly as he tried to translate the texts he had gotten from an unknown sender. Nao and Izumi looked at eachother and then, Izumi answered;

"I think we should put those away for the moment, Isshi. We have more immediate problems ahead of us."

But Isshi, determined to know who was sending the messages, checked the sent date on a whim so that he could somehow track the sender and his eyes widened in complete shock.

"W-what is it, Ikkun??" Nao asked nervously.

"T-these are coming from the  _future_! T-twelve years into the future!!" Isshi stuttered, shocked.

"Eeeh?! How the-- Wait a second... Didn't we think Akki and Shin are probably in the future?! What if they're trying to communicate with us?!" Izumi said, smart as always.

"Y-you may be right!! I-I'll answer the texts back, I just hope you're right, Izumi!"

"B-but even if we  _do_ confirm that it's them, how are we going to reach them?!" Nao asked, frowning and trying to focus.

"I... I don't know..." Isshi trailed off, worried.

"I have an idea! We can get some help from Kurt-san! Isn't he able to teleport?! He may be able to help us with this!" Nao said and they could almost see the gears in Izumi's head turn furiously as he thought.

"You're right! L-let's go!"

"Wait! We need to confirm it's  _them_  first, remember?!" Isshi said, pulling Nao back as he furiously typed into his phone.

**Meanwhile with Shin and Akiya - 3 hours later**

"W-what do you  _mean_?! P-please tell me I'm not gonna hurt you even more!" Shin begged, his eyes so clouded with tears that he was barely able to see his friend's thoughtful and very pale face.

"You just need to... tap me in the head... Let's just hope that... I can turn into the Shell... form with only that. Or else we're... _so_  screwed..." Akiya said, trying to stand up with the help of Shin. Then, he focused and turned into a red shelled turtle-like being and looked at the rhythm guitarist expectantly. Gulping, Shin gave Akiya a slight tap in the head only to see the lead guitarist get his head and limbs into the shell and then turn back into a human, smiling weakly.

"Good. We can do this, Shin. And I... I want you to p-promise me... something, alright?"

"What is it?! To not kick you too hard?" Shin asked hopefully but Akiya shook his head and made him even more dreadful.

"No, you need to... kick me as  _hard_ as you... can, Hashidani. But I want you to promise that...  _no matter_ what happens... to me, you will... get the hell _out_... of here. Don't... think of me and just  _run_ , understood? I won't do... _anything_ until you... promise."

Dismayed, Shin considered not to promise but Akiya's relentless stare made him shakily say the words. That made the black haired man smile. But before he could try to walk, a ping of message came into his phone, making him look at it hopefully.

"What is it?! Please tell me it's at least one of the others!" Shin said, starting to hope that their best friends were going to be able to stop Akiya from doing something so horrible.

"It  _is_!! It's Isshi! I think he figured out... it was me who was texting him somehow!"

"Tell him where we are!! Maybe they can come quick enough to save us!!"

Akiya nodded but he was not budging from his plan. Not what-so-ever.

"Shin... I think we still... have to do this, regardless... of if they can come fast enough."

" _何_?! But Akki--"

"Look, if they... Can't track us, we're  _toast_ , Shin! And those... things, who knows what they can... do, even though they... seem fragile enough for... my plan! We... have to defeat... those things, Hashidani and _now_!" Akiya panted, starting to get back to the elevator with Shin following close behind even as he trembled in fearful anticipation. When they rose up, they saw with slight relief that some of the monsters had already been dead somehow. Then, Akiya nodded at Shin before turning into his Koopa form and looking expectantly at his older friend once more. Shin took a deep, shaking breathe and tapped his friend on the head as gently as he could which made him turn into the shell form and then he whispered;

"P-please forgive me..."

And kicked the younger man hard and saw that the lead guitarist was right, his shell completely decimated the monsters around except for one of them before crying out in pain and losing his Koopa form, seemingly unconscious. Shin couldn't move from his spot, completely horrified despite his promise. He was shaking so hard that some of the close-by speakers completely exploded as the lone surviving monster loomed over him. He did nothing to defend himself, completely frozen on the spot.


	17. Chapter 17

**Meanwhile with the others**

"Guys!! It  _IS_ them! Akiya just sent a message that said it was them and they were in trouble!! We need to go,  _right now_!" Isshi exclaimed, both excited and kind of scared that his friends may be hurt.

"Okay, I'll find Kurt-san right away!" Nao said, running out of the room in a hurry and almost colliding with Rogue.

"Sorry! I gotta go!" He said and ran with Rogue looking after him, startled. The other two also went after him, both looking very worried and almost fearful. Thankfully, the three bandmates found who they were looking for quickly, all hoping that their friends were alright.

"Kurt-san!!!" Nao yelled, startling the blue mutant from his reading and making him fall down from the ceiling. The three members of Kagrra, stared at the younger man who was rubbing his head, immensely confused.

"Why... were you on the  _ceiling_???" Izumi asked in complete confusion. Kurt just chuckled slightly and replied;

"I like to do that sometimes, that's all. What did you guy want from me though?"

"Oh, that's right! Isshi managed to contact Akiya and he says they're in trouble! Can't you somehow teleport us to the future since the messages are coming 12 years into it?!" Izumi asked, starting to get really frantic. Kurt looked thoughtful at the question and said;

"I-I don't know, I've never tried going to the future... And also, I need to know just  _where_ we're going so that we can land safely."

The other three looked at eachother with Nao starting to lose control of his powers, the vibe turning brown. Isshi tried to stay calm and then, an idea struck the vocalist and he said;

"I think I have an idea! How about we try to go to this mansion in the future?! Would that be any help, Kurt-san?! お願いよ, they might be hurt or... Or  _worse_!"

"O-okay! Wait, we gotta tell the professor so that they will be ready for us if someone is hurt!" Kurt said and Isshi, even though he looked very unwilling, nodded with the others and told the younger man to hurry. After only ten minutes, Kurt, Professor Xavier, Jubilee and Jean Grey came into the room, all looking very worried.

"Kurt, are you sure you can do something like this? You've never tried going to the future let  _alone_ going with so many people..." Jubilee asked hesitantly, much to the annoyance of Kagrra, members but Kurt nodded unhesitantly, very convinced.

"If they are hurt, they definitely need help. I can't just turn my back on someone in trouble like that."

"あ-ありがとう, Kurt-san... We're in your debt forever..." Izumi said and then, Kurt told them to hold onto him with a smile, focusing on the Mansion he pictured for the future and then, they were gone.

"I hope they're gonna be okay..." Jean said softly, looking honestly worried.

"They will be. They are obviously very close. Nothing bad can come out of that, Jean, don't worry." Professor said, fully trusting the men to bring their friends back safely.

**Meanwhile with Shin and Akiya**

While Akiya was on the ground, completely motionless, Shin stood there as well, his eyes wide and wild as his breathing turned rapid and he was shivering. He wanted to close his eyes, to turn away from that horrible sight, but he found that he couldn't as the monster finally raised its arm, preparing to pound the tiny guitarist into dust and if someone asked him, he would have preferred that, rather than seeing his best friend in that state. But just as the arm was about to make contact, a banging sound was made along with a blood red aura and suddenly, the monster was completely turned into dust.

"Oh no..." Kurt muttered, looking at the situation in horror.

" _Akiya_!! Oh, 神様, what  _happened_?!" Shin heard Izumi say but he couldn't even answer, still in horror. Nao immediately came close to him, understanding that he was not okay either, even though he was physically undamaged.

"Shin! Are you alright?! Please talk to me!!"

Shin still didn't talk and when Nao put a hand on his shoulder, he noticed that the younger man was shivering uncontrollably as more of the speakers exploded. Nao's eyes widened in worry and then, the bassist gently held him, trying to calm him down as Isshi and Izumi were trying to see if their younger guitarist was alive. Isshi turned off the translator in hopes of the lead guitarist understanding him easier.

"Akiya!俺に話してくれよ!" He said and much to his relief, Akiya managed to breathe out something.

"Is...shi? Y-you guys... f-found... us...?"

"はい! はい, あなた達を見つけました! あなたは今大丈夫になるよ! 眠りに行けないでね!!" Isshi said frantically, terrified of losing his friend. But what Akiya managed to say scared him even more.

"But... I'm so... Sleepy, Ikkun... And... is Shin... Alright? Did... my plan... work?"

Isshi and Izumi looked at eachother while Nao was still trying to calm Shin down as the shorter man's powers went even more haywire.

"Shinは大丈夫よ. 心配しないで, Akki!" Isshi said as the black haired man gathered the remnants of his strength and managed to say;

"I... feel both numb and... my abdomen and... chest hurts... Isshi, I don't think... I'll last..."

"Akki, you  _have to_ tough it out! You're gonna be okay, we promise!" Izumi said frantically as Isshi took the guitarist into his arms as gently as possible, careful with the wound on his stomach. Then, Kurt said something, seeing the situation was getting worse.

"Give him to me! I'll teleport him out of this place and get back for you later!"

Isshi nodded and then, passed Akiya's damaged body onto Kurt's arms. The younger mutant immediately teleported away as Izumi and Isshi went straight to Shin, trying to calm him down and understand what had happened.

"Shin, he's gonna be okay. You're both  _safe_ now. He  _won't_ die!" Izumi said, trying to hide his own fears for the sake of the slightly taller man. Then, thankfully, Kurt returned and took Shin away as well, seeing that the rhythm guitarist was in no way to focus and hold onto him.

"God, what might have  _happened_ , do you think?!" Nao asked, completely horrified. Izumi shook his head, also very horrified. Then, Isshi turned his translator back on, his eyes full of tears of fear.

"I don't know... If only we acted at least  _a little_ faster!! What if we lose Akiya?!"

"H-he wouldn't die on us! He  _has to_ stay alive, he  _knows_ that!" Nao said, his eyes also full of tears as Kurt came back for them.

"Let's go! Akki needs us!" Izumi said and the blue-skinned mutant nodded as they all held onto him and got teleported away from the horrible place. When they landed back in Kurt's room, they heard the Professor say;

"He's in shock, somebody, get a blanket while we bring them both to the hospital."

"Give Akki to me when I transform! I can probably bring him there faster with directions!" Isshi said, getting ready to transform. Jubilee nodded and gave the directions to the vocalist and then, he immediately turned into a beastly form that had the head of a monkey, the body of a Tanuki, a tail of a snake and a huge, furry body of a tiger. Startled, Jubilee took a step back but the vocalist's voice in her head made her immediately calm down and put the lead guitarist's body on his back as gently as possible.

"Let's go!! We'll follow you there, Isshi! Go as fast as possible!"

Isshi did not even bother to nod and ran as fast as he could with Akiya's body on his back while talking to him telepathically so that the guitarist wouldn't succumb to his wounds.

"Isshi... I... I don't think... I can... stay awake any... longer..."

"NO!! Akiya, just try! It's gonna be okay, I  _promise_! Y-you're going to be alright! The hospital is close, you have to hold on,  _please_ don't do this to us all!"

Isshi felt Akiya smile very weakly against his back and then, the guitarist said something that made him want to cry;

"By the way... it was... me who was sending those... messages to you... T-thought it'd be... a fun... little prank... But somehow... you  _found_ us... with only  _that_... Thank you..."

"Of  _course_ I'd find you through that! T-the messages were weird at first but then I f-figured it out! God, if only I was able to figure it out  __ _sooner_!! Look, it's the hospital, you're... You're gonna be  _okay_ , Akki!! Just a little longer!"


	18. Chapter 18

Isshi kept talking to Akiya, trying to keep him awake but just before they had arrived, Akiya succumbed to unconsciousness, finally making Isshi's tears fall. The vocalist was starting to panic and lose control of his powers, returning to human form just before they had stepped into the hospital. Then, he yelled for a doctor, carrying his friend in his arms and running into the hospital in his panic.

"Help!! Please, my friend is hurt!!"

The people who had been in the line waiting and had seen the vocalist transform from a beast recoiled from the desperate man as a male doctor who had also seen it happen came closer and said;

"Sorry but we don't accept mutants into our hospital."

" _何_?! B-but my friend... He might--"

"I don't care, if you're a mutant, we're not letting you in."

Just as Isshi was about to beg, he heard Izumi's furious voice coming from behind him;

"What do you _mean_  you won't let us in?! He's dying and you won't let him get medical attention because we're mutants?!"

"Yes, preci--"

"Seth, are you trying to refuse service to people  _again_?! Are you forgetting that you are only an _assistant_ here?!" Came a woman's voice behind the doctor, making him pale slightly. The woman came closer to Akiya and saw the situation was really bad.

"Oh no... He's having an internal bleeding!! Quickly, set up the examination room!! We'll get him right away!" She said and sighing, the man named Seth nodded and ran to get other assistants while the woman gently took Akiya's damaged body onto a stretcher and bringing the lead guitarist into a closed room. As they watched that, another doctor came and took Shin as well, wanting to help the short man to get over his shock.

"They're gonna be okay... They  _have to_ be okay..." Nao whispered in a shaking voice, distressed but trying to stay strong for their friends' sake. Isshi couldn't even talk, collapsing onto one of the chairs in fear and exhaustion from both seeing Akiya and Shin in that state and the transformation's sapping of energy. Izumi and Nao looked at eachother, now starting to understand that it might have been a bad idea to let Isshi take Akiya to the hospital in a transformed state as the dark blond had never done such a thing beforehand.

"Isshi? 大丈夫か?" Izumi asked as the older man panted, looking exhausted.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm just a little tired, the... transformation to Nue took a lot of my energy that's all." Isshi said, smiling slightly but his smile fell almost as soon as it appeared, remembering the state of Akiya and being very scared for him.

"It's gonna be okay. They're  _safe_ now."

"But what if I  _didn't_ check the dates of those messages?! T-they both would've..." Isshi whispered, unable to continue as he didn't want to think of the consequences of such a terrible thing. Izumi immediately held the vocalist close, knowing that he needed his friends right then.

But right as Nao was about to say something, they saw Shin coming to them, looking at least a little better but when the shorter man saw his friends, he bowed his head, ashamed of himself and it showed clearly. Seeing that, Isshi got up and came closer to the younger man, not caring that he was a little dizzy.

"Shin, what  _happened_? Why is Akiya so hurt? What did this to him?"

Shin couldn't answer, he just broke down completely, nearly disabling the close-by monitors around him. The others looked at eachother as they saw Shin completely break down, very worried. The tiny guitarist could hardly even breathe from the tears but he managed to say one thing. One thing that shocked the others completely.

"I did..."


	19. Chapter 19

Nao and Izumi gasped, shocked as Isshi frowned and made the younger man look at him, very serious.

"You would  _never_ do such a thing, Shin. We all know that. So tell me what the  _hell_ happened and  _do not_ give me such a bullshit story."

Shin couldn't even talk anymore, in too much distress as his powers caused one of the monitors to explode. Seth came and told them that they would have to pay for that. At the assistant's words, all three of them looked at him in annoyance and nodded before turning their attention back on Shin, very worried about the short guitarist. Isshi found a possible solution to their dilemma and told the guitarist to turn off his translator and he did the same, just in case someone  _did_ blame Shin and tried to take him away from them. But Shin was too distressed to even be able to reach up and do what Isshi wanted so the vocalist frowned and gently did that for him.

"Shin, いったい何が起こったんだよ? お前がAkiyaを傷つけたというのはどういう意味なの?!"

"Yeah, you're his best friend, why the  _hell_ would you even  _want to_ hurt him?! Let  _alone_ this badly!" Nao said but Isshi shot him a look to shut him up, knowing that the doctors might take what they were talking about in wrong way and try to get Shin arrested or worse. Understanding that Isshi wanted to have the full control of the situation, Nao obediently shut up, sharing a really worried look with Izumi behind the vocalist.

"Shin, お願い, 俺に答えてよ. 彼に何が起こったの？あなたは私たちがあなたを責めないということを知っているよ."

"し-しかし... しかし僕は本当にやりました! 私のしたことがわからないよ!" Shin said desperately, his mind still in the moment of kicking his best friend's transformed body. Isshi's frown deepened and he made the rhythm guitarist look at him, looking completely serious and very worried.

"それから教えてください. 私はあなたが今言ったことを信じるよりあなたのほうがいいことを知っています."

While they were talking, the room where they had taken Akiya in opened and the doctors hurriedly took him into the surgery room with one of the doctors staying behind to explain the situation to the young men who were waiting for the news.

"So?! What is wrong with Akiya-kun?!" Nao asked, hoping that his friend would stay alive, if only to keep Shin sane at the very least. The doctor looked grim, however, scaring all of them.

"He has a completely destroyed spleen, a third degree concussion and a very deep wound on his stomach. Thankfully, the wound was not infected so it doesn't make an even worse vital risk than he already is in. The makeshift bandages pretty much saved him from getting an infection on top of everything. But he  _has to_ get into the surgery  _now_ or the internal bleeding might kill him anyway."

Shin looked down, tears falling even more at the memory of making those bandages, thinking that he would be able to keep Akiya safe. He felt like he had failed in doing so, no matter what Isshi and the others said, he had, at least in his mind. He couldn't protect Akiya and now the younger guitarist was in a horrible predicament.

"Shin, 彼は大丈夫だよ. 真実を教えてください。 正確には何が起こりましたか?"

Shin just shook his head, too distressed to be able to talk anymore. Isshi sighed and shook his head, not understanding why the younger man was so stubborn to not tell anything about what had happened. While Isshi was trying to pry the truth out of the shorter man, Izumi and Nao saw Jean Grey, Storm, Jubilee and the Professor come into the waiting room, all of them worried.

"Is he okay??" Jubilee asked in worry as Isshi tried to shake Shin out of the slight stupor he was in.

"They just took Akki into surgery... It's... It's  _bad_... Very,  _very_ bad..." Nao whispered, his eyes full of tears.


	20. Chapter 20

"He won't die though... He  _knows_ we need him, he'd  _never_ do that to us..." Izumi said, swallowing and trying to keep himself sane for the sake of their two guitarists. As he tried to do so, Isshi was still trying to shake Shin out of the stupor he was in, starting to get honestly scared for the younger man. The rhythm guitarist was looking down at the ground, avoiding him completely.

"Shin, do you want to tell us what happened?" Professor asked gently but the guitarist just shook his head, so completely silent that it worried everyone even more for him as well. Isshi sighed and turned on his translator, giving up for the moment on making Shin what he had apparently done to Akiya as Storm learned the details of Akiya's injuries from Nao.

"He's strong though, if he was able to stay awake while bleeding internally. He's gonna be okay, I'm sure of it." Jean said, wanting to reassure Shin and the others when more doctors hurriedly went into the surgery room, alerting all of them.

**Meanwhile with Akiya**

Akiya opened his eyes, not knowing where he was at the moment. He was confused and wanted his friends beside him but weirdly enough, not even one of them was there. He also felt lighter for some reason. And then, there was a strange noise right behind him, making him confused. He turned his head towards the noise and his eyes widened in shock, it was his own body and everyone around him was trying to get his heart to beat again.

"W-what the  _fuck_?!" He muttered, completely horrified. Then everything returned to him and made him gasp even more.

"Oh no... Hashidani!!" He said, and not caring about what might be happening to him, he ran out. Thankfully, just after getting out of the room, he saw all his friends there along with the people from the Institute, all waiting for the news about him while Shin looked completely out of it.

"Shin! Oh, thank 神様, you're alright!" He said but the brunette couldn't hear him. Akiya was confused but then, he remembered what was going on with his body.

"Oh, that's right, I'm a ghost, I guess..." He muttered and returned to the surgery room only to get sucked back into his body.

"Good, his heart...again. You...put those...for now." A woman's voice came through Akiya's brain but he fell unconscious once more.

**Meanwhile with the others**

"Shin, you need to talk to us. Just  _what_ happened?! He's safe now and don't even think about giving that crap you gave us before. We  _will not_ believe what you said, you wouldn't hurt Akki willingly, no way in  _hell_!" Izumi said but Shin still shook his head, unable to even form words anymore. Guilt and fear being too much for the guitarist, he nearly fainted, making Isshi catch him and making him sit down on the nearest chair.

"Maybe we should wait till we at least get any news from Akiya, it's obvious that Shin isn't in any shape to tell us anything..." Jean said softly, looking very worried about the young men around her now. That was then, the doctors rolled Akiya out, making them all get up and run to the stretcher, hoping that the lead guitarist was alive.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. But as he has lost a lot of blood, he'll need a transfusion _immediately_. Is there anyone with the same blood type as him among you?"

They all looked at eachother and Shin came forward, knowing he was the only one who had the same blood type as his best friend.

"I-I do... Take as much as you need, just  _save him_ , お願い..."

"Very well, come with us then, you may bring your friends as well, don't worry."

Shin just nodded, hurriedly following the doctor alongside the other three. And when they saw Akiya laying there, completely motionless, Isshi's eyes filled with tears, shuddering at the memory of having to carry the youngest member of his band to the hospital in that state. Then, Shin gave a lot of his blood, hoping that the black haired man would be just fine after this.

"We need to take him to Intensive Care Unit right now as his wounds heal completely. The danger has passed, don't worry. We took his spleen out completely and sewed the wound on his stomach shut. He's going to be okay."


	21. Chapter 21

At the doctor's words, everyone took a deep, relieved breathe, thankful. Except for Shin, that is. The tiny guitarist on the other hand, was both dizzy and thinking of how he could face Akiya when he woke up after having done what he did. Noticing it, Isshi took him away from the others, wanting to seriously speak to him and find out what he had done even though he knew the short man would never harm Akiya, or any of them for that matter, willingly.

"Shin, look, you  _need to_ tell me what happened. You  _know_ neither I nor Akiya would blame you for whatever the hell you've done. And none of the others would either,  _I_ wouldn't let them do so. Just  _tell me_ , please." The vocalist said softly but Shin was still stubborn about his decision. He just stood there, with his eyes full of tears and a very pale face. He started swaying slightly as well, having given so much blood to his best friend that the room was whirling around him. Seeing that, Isshi caught the brunette with Nao and Izumi running towards them.

"Shin!! 大丈夫か?!" Nao asked, looking panicked. Shin slowly looked up, his eyes both tearful and almost glazed.

"He needs to eat something, he gave a lot of blood after all." The doctor who had taken Akiya in said calmly and that made Nao and Izumi both run out to get some food for the rhythm guitarist while Isshi stayed with him.But in Shin's mind, he felt that he didn't deserve such attention even though the others had no idea about what had transpired. Isshi shook his head, not understanding why Shin was in this state but having a  _very_ bad feeling about all this.

"I hope Akiya wakes up soon..." He thought, shuddering slightly at the memory of carrying his youngest friend to the hospital. Then, Nao and Izumi finally returned with a big toast and some tea for Shin, making the guitarist shook his head even though he  _was_ hungry.

"Shin, you  _need to_ eat. Akiya wouldn't want to see you this way." Jean said and that made Shin's tears fall once more. Especially at the knowledge that the telekinetic woman's words being the truth. At that, the others looked at eachother with Professor gently disabling Shin's powers for the time being so that he didn't damage any more of the hospital property.

"He's going to be okay, Shin. The danger's passed. He just needs to rest  _really_ well, that's all now." Storm said, looking at the young guitarist who was shaking in Izumi's tight hold. She knew something bad must have happened but she was also sure that whatever it was, it was definitely  _not_ Shin's fault.

"He'll be okay, you'll see, Shin-kun. Akki is  _way_ too strong to give up like that. Hell, he managed to withstand the pain of his injuries and stayed  _alive_ , you have nothing to worry about anymore. Come on, eat. For  _him_ at least." Nao begged, giving the toast and the tea back into Shin's hands to which Shin just looked at, still unwilling but also too tired to argue. So the guitarist took a small bite with his friends smiling encouragingly at him to do so, all of them looking very worried.

"I'll stay with Akiya. You guys take care of Shin." He heard Isshi whisper to Izumi to which the drummer nodded immediately. Isshi immediately left for the ICU, hoping that Akiya would be just fine, like they had said to Shin. He didn't even want to think of the alternative for that would be too much for all of them.

**3 Days Later**

"Shin! You have to calm down!! Akki's _not_ dead, Shin, he's just asleep!" Izumi said as Shin thrashed in his hold, having just awakened from yet another nightmare. The drummer tried to calm the younger man down, getting increasingly scared for him. The others also tried to calm the brunette man down but none of them achieved it. Only when Professor Xavier used his powers on him that the guitarist managed to stay still long enough for Isshi to smack him in the face, looking completely concerned.

"Shin, you just  _can't_ hide this all anymore. This is getting too much for you and we just want to help you at least carry that burden for you, if not completely destroy it. Just  _tell us_ , please. You  _know_ you can always trust us." Isshi said seriously as Shin looked at him with wide eyes. But then, the singer's words made sense and he still shook his head, even though he knew he could trust the older man with everything. Seeing that, Isshi sighed, shaking his head with worry.

"I'll go check on Akiya. Will you be okay while I do that, Hashidani?"

"I-I guess..." Shin whispered in a hoarse voice, having screamed loudly just before he had woken up. Isshi shot a look at the others to signal them to keep Shin awake for now and left, hoping that their lead guitarist had finally awakened.

Meanwhile, Akiya opened his eyes, feeling a little cold. He didn't know what had happened at first but then, everything came back to him, making his eyes widen. He looked around to see that he was in an empty hospital room, no one was with him nor any sound reached him, terrifying him instantly just before the room's door opened to reveal Isshi who looked worried about something. Then, the vocalist looked up and his eyes widened.

"Akiya! 良かったよ! How do you feel?!" He asked, running to his bedside in obvious relief. Akiya smiled slightly, still feeling a little tired.

"I'm a little cold, Ikkun... But... How did you find us? Is... Is Shin alright?"

Isshi paused slightly, alerting the lead guitarist that something might be wrong. But then, the vocalist sighed and said;

"He's fine, physically, that is. We found you thanks to your little prank, Akki. You scared all of us."

Akiya sighed in relief, relaxing back into the bed as Isshi shook his head, still looking worried about something.

"Akiya, what happened in there? Why did you get hurt so much?" He whispered at last, making Akiya frown slightly in confusion as he had thought that Shin would've told everything.

"Shin didn't tell you?" He asked, making Isshi pause once more, making the guitarist feel that something might be wrong with Shin as well. Then, just as the dark blond was about to say something more, Nao came into the room.

"Isshi, everyone is wondering-- Akiya!! Oh my God, are you okay?!" The bassist said, running towards them as well. Then, he told Isshi to go tell the others about it while he could ask what had gone on.


	22. Chapter 22

Isshi nodded and returned to Izumi and Shin's side, looking very relieved. The two of them along with the others looked up expectantly and then, Isshi gave them the news, looking very happy.

"He's awake guys. He's... He's  _finally_ awake!" The vocalist said which made all of them run towards the lead guitarist's room except for Shin who looked almost scared. But the rhythm guitarist went with them, needing to see that his best friend was finally back to them. When he arrived, he heard Akiya talk to Nao and Izumi, obviously confused.

"Shin didn't tell you about it? I thought he would have though..."

Shin shuddered, knowing what the younger man was talking about and not looking forward to talking about the horrible plan they had acted on. He saw Isshi, Izumi and Nao frown and look at eachother and then Izumi said;

"He... He wasn't in  _any_ shape to talk about whatever that's happened. Care to tell me what the  _hell_ you're talking about, Akki?!"

At that, Shin saw Akiya's eyes widen in worry. The smaller man didn't know how the black haired man could still worry about him when it had been his kick that had left him half-dead but he obviously was.

"But... But Isshi said he was  _fine_!! Did you  _lie_ to me?! Where's he anyways?!"

"I said that he's fine  _physically_ , not  _fully_ , Akiya. His mind quite frankly, is in a  _shambles_. Whatever that happened, it made his mind almost  _break_. So tell us what the  _hell_ happened and  _now_."

Akiya looked horrified before turning his head and looking at the doorway where Shin was and his eyes struck Shin speechless, there was such an open worry for him that the rhythm guitarist couldn't help but feel even worse about what he had done to his best friend. But he couldn't help but run towards the bed, apologizing over and over again as he sobbed into Akiya's chest, much to the total worry of their bandmates and also the Professor and the other mutant friends of theirs.

"Shin, it's okay. I'm  _fine_ now. Why didn't you tell the others about what we did? And besides,  _I_ told you to do _that_ to me, you know." Akiya said, trying to make eye contact with the older man as the others turned even more worried. Then, Nao asked once more about what had happened as Shin stiffened in Akiya's hug.

"Weeell... We were pretty much surrounded by some  _really_ strange creatures and I barely managed to get Shin out of the way and got hurt in the process and after a little thinking, I came up with this... Emergency plan and--" Akiya's words were interrupted by three annoyed groans and facepalms of his friends, much to his and the mutants' confusion.

"What?" Jubilee muttered, really confused.

"Akki,  _when_ are you gonna  _learn_ that your 'emergency ideas'  _NEVER_ turn out well?! Remember the last time you did such a stupid thing?!" Izumi said, facepalming and barely restricting himself from hitting Akiya in the head since he had a concussion. Isshi stopped the annoyed drummer, just as annoyed and demanded to hear the rest of the story.

While they were talking, however, they did not realize that Seth, the anti-mutant assistant was listening into their conversations with a couple of civil cops so that they drew no attention by the inhabitants of the room, convinced that Shin had been the one to nearly kill Akiya.

"And  _what_ was this ' _emergency plan_ ' of yours, Akiya?" He asked, narrowing his eyes and at the look in the singer's eyes, Akiya became reluctant to tell the rest of the story.

"W-well... R-remember how I can turn into video game characters? I thought I'd turn into a Koopa and at least damage those things with my shell."

At the words of the guitarist, Izumi and Isshi got very confused until Nao remembered what exactly a Koopa was. He paled and facepalmed even harder than before, now understanding what exactly Shin had had to do.

"Wait a second... Don't those need to be..." Jubilee had also caught on and her eyes were wide as saucers. At that, Storm, Jean and Professor turned at her with questioning looks before Akiya nodded and explained it more.

"Yeah, they need to be  _kicked_ towards the enemy or obstacles and I thought Shin could do that so I got him to do that and I think I got at least most of them out before the pain got to me." Akiya said and that, made both Isshi and Izumi turn to him slowly after looking at eachother with a shocked face.

"あの... Guys? Why are you looking at me like that??" Akiya muttered nervously.

"So you were  _bleeding out_ and you turned into a whatever that is and told  _SHIN_ of all people to  _kick_ _you_ towards those monsters?!" Izumi asked, looking nearly murderous as Isshi still tried to process the full weight of the youngest's plan and its consequences. Akiya nodded, looking even more confused as Shin shuddered even more at the memory.

"Akiya, you know how I usually  _don't_ like crude language and/or being mad at you guys?" Isshi muttered at last, making Akiya look at him and nod.

"Yeah, that's one of the first things anyone ever learns about you, Ikkun. Why?"

"But I  _will_ allow myself for both this time. WHAT THE  _FUCK_ IS  _WRONG_ WITH YOU _,_ AKIYA?! Did you  _think_ this through  _at all_?!" The vocalist screamed, this time not restraining himself unlike Izumi and smacking him right across the face much to the guitarist's shock. Meanwhile, Nao was speechless, completely horrified at what he had heard.

"No wonder Shin was in that state when we found the both of you!!" Izumi added, glaring at the black haired man in annoyance. Akiya turned slightly annoyed at that, much to their confusion.

"Shin, you  _promised_ you'd run away at the first chance you got! Why'd you--" His sentence was cut short by another smack, this time by Izumi as Shin tried hard not to cry at the thought of that promise.

"I suppose I should shut up right now..." Akiya muttered, his hands on his red cheeks, rubbing them slightly in pain.

"Yeah, that might be the _single_ wise idea you've got in that head of yours, Akiya." Nao said at last, also quite angry at the younger man.

Meanwhile, right outside the door, the cops were leaving, much to the anger of Seth.

"We cannot help if the patient has asked for it  _himself_ , Mr. Woodcock. I'm sorry but we've heard enough."

"But-but-- He's a  _mutant_ , a  _freak_!!" The assistant said but thankfully, the cops left without saying anything. The man also left, not wanting to be close to Akiya's room anymore.

As the man left, he didn't hear what was going to happen next. It was Akiya's recollection about where Shin had kicked him and the lead guitarist was more than a little unwilling about it.

"Guys, I don't think that's--"

"It  _is_ important, Akiya!! We should know about this so that there won't be any other  _accidents_ like what almost  _happened_ to you!" Isshi snapped, very angry to which, Akiya shook his head in resignation.

"I think it was on my left side since most of the pain came from there from what I can remember, to be honest. But it  _definitely_ didn't touch the wound I already had, no worries about that."

Shin's face went even paler than it already was, understanding instantly that his kick had caused his best friend's spleen to burst. But as Akiya smiled at him, he couldn't say anything about it, knowing that it would make the younger guitarist feel bad.

**Meanwhile in the X-mansion**

"Deadpool, stop bothering me, seriously." Said a teenager girl, very annoyed at the red-wearing mutant.

"C'mon, Abdera! I don't bother you, usually! All I want is a little bit of a favor and nothing else! Pwetty pwease??" Deadpool said, trying to look cute and utterly failing at it. Abdera sighed, letting down her novel and glaring at the older man.

"Okay, okay, before you embarrass yourself any further, I guess I'll do what you want from me..."

As they talked, Kurt happened to hear them and feeling suspicious, the blue-furred mutant decided to listen in, knowing there would be a trouble ahead if  _Deadpool_ wanted something from the young girl especially.

"I just want this really pretty guy who won't even look at the poor old me, he's  _reaaally_ cute and feisty too, just like I like them, you know."

Abdera facepalmed along with Kurt but the girl didn't actually know just who the red-masked mutant was talking about as she had just arrived back to the school from her vacation in Greece but Kurt understood very well who Deadpool was talking about.

"Oh no... I hope he's not thinking what I'm thinking..." The young man muttered, shaking his head.

"Whoever gave this idiot sugar should burn... Okay, what's his name? I can  _try_ to make him fall in love with you but  _only_ for a limited time." She said, making Deadpool clap like an over-excited child.

"His name is Isshi. He just came to this school with his boyfriends-- I mean bandmates. Can you  _please_ see what you can do?! I'll be in your debt!"

Outside the room, Kurt paled and blushed at the same time, knowing that Isshi was in a very bad situation.

"I should warn him or this  _won't_ end--"

"My, my! Nightcrawler, I didn't know you were  _such_ a huge eavesdropper! That doesn't become of you, I hope!" Deadpool said, coming up from behind him and making Kurt gulp.

"If you say  _anything_ to him, I swear, I will cut you into pieces and scatter them like flower petals."

Kurt looked terrified and nodded quickly, teleporting back to his room. Then, Deadpool turned back to Abdera as the girl cleared her throat.

"If he already has boyfriends, I can't really help you, you know. He  _must_ be single for my powers to work on him."

"I don't think they're boyfriends, to be honest but they're  _really_ damn close. Please try at least,  _pleaaaase_. I really like the guy but he didn't like the bar I brought him into and I'm running out of ideas to impress him!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Meanwhile in the hospital**

While Akiya smiled and talked to his friends like nothing was wrong, Isshi took a moment to go down to the lobby and have a smoke to calm down. He still felt very aggravated towards the lead guitarist as his actions nearly had gotten him dead and Shin's mind had been in pieces for what the younger man had made him do. And to top it off, the guitarist hadn't even apologized to the older guitarist at all, making Isshi feel even worse about what had happened. As he was smoking, he didn't notice someone was taking a seat next to him, way too frustrated. So when the old man beside him started to talk, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"So, young man, did your friend get saved?"

Isshi looked at the man but he saw no judgement on his face what-so-ever and decided to answer him.

"Yes, thankfully, he is just fine now."

"Good. He seems to be lucky to be alive, judging from his state earlier."

Isshi couldn't suppress a shudder at the thought, still feeling more than a little shaken about what had happened to one of his best friends.

"Don't worry, young man. He's in safe hands, no one who has gotten doctor Susan's attention left here unwell. He's going to be just fine. But if it's not too personal to ask, is he a mutant like you are?"

Isshi nodded, guarded as he now knew very well that mutants didn't exactly sit well with most people. After all, no one had even tried to help Akiya when he was bleeding internally and obviously was in much pain when the vocalist had come with him cradled in his arms. But the man warmly smiled and said;

"Just as I thought. My daughter is also one and while the others may fear her and all of you, I don't. You are human as well, after all, no one deserves such a thing."

"あ-ありがとう... It means a lot to us, especially since it hasn't been very long since we came into this country to get help for ourselves."

The man looked a little surprised at first but then, he seemed to understand that Isshi and his group of friends were Asian and obviously not having much clue about how things worked at all. Just as he was about to ask Isshi where he was from, Nao came looking for the vocalist.

"Isshi, Akiya is worried you left him, you should come back up, you know."

"I'll be right there." The vocalist answered and got up, coming with the bassist after giving a respectful nod to the old man. Then, when he and Nao went back to the room, he heard Shin say quietly;

"I don't know how I even got here myself, I only remember Isshi turning into some _really_  huge Yokai and bringing you here by himself, it's all a blur for me after that."

Isshi felt another shiver run through him at the thought of it and as he and Nao went into the room, he saw that Akiya looked completely shocked. The guitarist obviously knew that transforming took a lot of energy, especially after his ordeal.

"んー何?! B-but he looked just--"

"I'm  _fine_ , Akiya. But I'm  _still_ not happy with you in the  _least_." Isshi interrupted, looking seriously at him.

Akiya just shook his head, seeming relieved by the answer and the fact that he had not left him out of anger. Isshi softened at the look on his face, coming closer to the bed and smiling at him.

"You know that you're  _very_ lucky to have survived, right? Both of you?" The vocalist said, looking at both Shin and Akiya and the two guitarists nodded with Shin still feeling bad about what had happened.

"Yeah, things would've gotten  _much_ more horrible if we hadn't managed to find you guys." Izumi added, shaking his head at the calm Akiya and Shin who looked down and shuddered slightly.


	24. Chapter 24

"We know, don't worry. But Isshi, just  _what_ did you turn into to bring me here? Cause Shin told me it was something _huge_ and if your power is  _anything_ like mine, that wouldn't be easy to keep doing till you brought me here." Akiya said, frowning at the vocalist who chuckled slightly, knowing very well that the guitarist wouldn't know what the Yokai in question was since it was a very old one.

"I don't think you'd know that one since it's an 平安時代 Yokai, Akki-kun." He said, and snorted at the very confused look on most of his friends' faces, having expected it.

"You know  _way_ too much about these things, Isshi-kun..." Izumi muttered, shaking his head at the older man.

"What? I like them, you know that." Isshi said, really not understanding why his friends thought he knew too much about the things he liked, even though they were demons. He was met with the rolling eyes of his friends and slight chuckles as well.

"You're  _such_ an otaku for weird stuff like that."

But right afterwards, doctor Susan came into the room, making everyone turn towards her in worry and surprise on Akiya's part. They all were still worried that Akiya might still be in danger of being hurt again, even after the operation.

"Is Akiya going to be okay?" Was the first thing Nao asked, making the guitarist in question smile and roll his eyes at the worry his friend was still in despite him getting much better very quickly. The others also looked very worried, especially Shin. Seeing that, Akiya made a mental note to talk to the older man and try to reassure him that what he had done was the right thing.

"Yes, there were no complications during or after the surgery and he seems to be healing at a good rate. But he still has to stay in here for the week so we can monitor him and stop any kind of complications from happening. Don't worry, the danger's long passed." The doctor said, making everyone sigh in relief. Akiya on the other hand, felt extremely bored and kind of frustrated that he couldn't talk to Shin one-to-one without any interruptions for the week and knew that the shorter man was blaming himself and he was the only one to set him straight about this. But he knew better than to complain when all of his friends were pretty much in a protective-mode for him and he appreciated it, very much so.

Then, startling everyone, Kurt suddenly teleported into the room, looking slightly worried and for some reason, he turned bright red when he saw Isshi there as well as the others.

"Hi, Kurt-san. Thank you for everything, you know." Isshi said, making the blue mutant smile and shrug awkwardly as Akiya frowned in confusion.

"It was nothing, I couldn't have just turned my back on you guys when I could help so much."

"What'd I miss here??" The black haired man asked, completely confused as Shin shuddered once more at the memory of his best friend in Kurt's arms, unmoving.

"Kurt-san was the one to help us find you two, Akki. If it weren't for his help, both of you would've been dead." Izumi explained which made Akiya's eyes widen in surprise.

"Thank you, Kurt-san. You really didn't have to since you've known us for what, a month or so? That is extremely nice of you to save us." He said at last, making Kurt smile even more, blushing slightly.

"You don't have to thank me. I wouldn't have turned my back on  _anyone_ in such a terrible situation, no matter how little I know of them."

But what they didn't know was a strange surprise was waiting for them back in the Institute, one that was about to have many laughs and a _huge_ embarrassment for one of them.

**One week later**

"Man, I sure am glad to have gotten out of that hospital, you know." Akiya said as they went into the Institute with him being followed closely by the other members of Kagrra,. Then, what none of them was expecting happened, they saw with surprise that the other student mutants in the school had prepared a "Welcome back" party for Akiya and Shin.

"Damn, that's so cool!" Nao said, looking wide eyed as Akiya froze in shock along with his best friend.

"あーありがとう... You guys didn't have to..." Shin said, feeling slightly awkward and humbled. Akiya nodded as well while Bobby and Rogue took the two into the lounge room where they had made a cake for the two of them.

And then, something happened as the two guitarists were trying to get comfortable, something that amused both of them. Deadpool had decided to get close to Isshi again. Especially after the Gay Bar incident. The vocalist sent a death glare at the red-wearing mutant and went to sit by Nao who was across the room, much to the amusement of everyone and when the other man followed him, his eyes turned even more deadly.

"Oh, c'mon, can't we have a chat anymore?! Even though I took you out from  _my_ pocket?!"

"ああ、ここで俺達は行きますよね..." Shin muttered to Akiya, trying his hardest not to laugh his ass off at the murderous look on Isshi's face. Akiya nodded, just as amused.

"You did _not_ take me out to a normal place!! You brought me to a damn  _GAY BAR_!! And even if you  _hadn't_ done something like that, I am  _not_ gay and I would never like someone like  _you_!! Why won't you learn that I _DO NOT_ like you at _ALL_?!" Isshi said venomously, making a girl nearby raise her eyebrows in surprise as Deadpool raised his hands, trying to placate the angry vocalist. Meanwhile, his bandmates were by now giggling at the shock of the red-wearing mutant as they all had knew this would happen after the disastrous results from their night-out. Then, Isshi went to stay by Izumi who was the only one that was not visibly laughing but even he was very amused by the looks of it.

Then, he saw Deadpool go near the new girl and whispered something to her ear, making him immediately suspicious but the girl shook her head at him and he felt safe again, much relieved and decided to give his attention to the party. But little did he know that the advances of Deadpool was  _far_ from over.


	25. Chapter 25

After the party ended, Akiya decided on doing what he had intended to do for the whole week he had spent in the hospital; talking to Shin. That is,  _after_ he was done explaining what he had made the older guitarist do in order to escape, much to most of the other students' horror while Deadpool tactlessly whistled, obviously surprised.

"Man, you guys sure go all the way to kick ass, don't'cha?" He said and that, made not only Shin but everyone else send a death glare at the red-wearing mutant.

"And you  _sure_ are  _VERY_ tactless, aren't you?" Nao deadpanned, very unhappy with the remark. Deadpool seemed to notice the hostility and shut up, gulping slightly at the amount of angry people besides the members of Kagrra, and seemingly decided to go off on his own out of the Institute.

Then, after they left them alone with the help of Izumi and the others, Akiya decided to get Shin to stop blaming himself as he had never done so himself. But much to the taller guitarist's worry, Shin looked like he wanted to escape from him.

"Shin, I think we need to talk.  _Right_   _n_ _ow_." Akiya said, very serious. Shin turned slightly scared, much to Akiya's obvious worry and sadness.

"O-okay? What is it, Akki?" He said, his eyes still looking for an escape route. Akiya sighed, knowing that Shin needed the confirmation of his actions being right.

"It's  _you_ , Hashidani. You are being an idiot." He said, making Shin frown and look hurt. Akiya facepalmed at himself for putting it so bluntly and made the older man face him by putting a finger under his chin. Then, in a clear idea, he told Shin to deactivate his translator, knowing that he needed to say all he wanted to say in their native language since he was still trying to grasp at English even with the translator's help.

"悪いけれどもあなたはそうだよ, Shin-kun. 全員が反対のことを言っているにもかかわらず, 自分を責めているのです. 地獄、君は私が計画に合わないようにするのを何度か止めようとしたよ, その後起こったことを防ぐためにあなたができることは何も無かったよ! 自分でこれをやめろ!"

"でーでも... 私は少なくともあなたにそれほど激しく当たらなかったかもしれません... 少なくともあなたを傷つける代わりに私自身の力を使うことを試みた..." Shin whispered, his voice almost choking with tears. Akiya facepalmed once more, shaking his head.

"神様, Hashidani, これは僕が今までお前から来るのを聞いたことがある最も _愚かなこと_ なんだよ! 真剣にそれを信じることはできませんよ!!" He said, looking very pissed at the shorter man at which Shin got really shocked at. But then, the younger man just hugged him so tightly that he found he couldn't say a thing. Instead, he just hugged back, somehow feeling better by the rather harsh words of his best friend.

Meanwhile outside the door, some of the students were trying to listen in, much to the annoyance of Nao and Isshi who were keeping them away. They both looked at the intruding boys and girls with anger but none of them seemed to be deterred by them, wanting to know if Akiya could actually make Shin stop blaming himself as it was more than obvious that the short guitarist did so, heavily. Then, one of the newer girls who called herself Magma, managed to see what was going on in the other room and she immediately smiled.

"Seems they've made up easily." She said and Nao snorted.

"Those two are always like that. I've never seen a fight between them go for days at all."

"They're so sweet though... By the way, I've had an interesting idea for a while, if you're willing to listen." Magma said, making the two of them curious.

"We're listening, Magma-san. Just tell us what you want." Isshi said, politely and the girl smiled once more. But before she could open up her idea, the door suddenly opened and Akiya and Shin got out of there and looked in astonishment at the crowd that was there along with Isshi and Nao, making their two bandmates snicker.

"I thought the party was over??" Akiya said, blinking in confusion as Nao simply burst out laughing.

"Nevermind that, Akiya-kun. But Magma-san said she had an interesting idea before you two got out so why don't we have a listen to what she has to say?" Isshi said, smiling at the blond girl and both of the guitarists nodded, also very curious.

"Why don't you guys show off some of your songs since you are a band? I found some of the songs you've made and they're all really good, you know."

They all looked at eachother and grinned, this was going to be fun for them, they decided and then, Izumi came back from the dorms, carrying a bottle of water in his hand and they wasted no time on telling the bandleader about the idea.

"Why not? That's a pretty good idea, actually. But what would the Professor say though?"

"I'll go ask him right away!" Rogue who had heard everything said, cheerful and very curious as to how they would perform. While the red haired woman was gone, Nao asked which songs Magma had heard from them to put them into the setlist as well.

"Umm, I need to check them again, Japanese is really confusing to me, to be honest." She said sheepishly at which all of them chuckled and nodded at her. The girl immediately checked the search history on her phone and listed off 4 songs.

"Let's see, in the first slot... It says... Koto...dama?" She said, looking at the band in question and while they chuckled at her slight mispronounciation, all nodded with Isshi taking notes on his own phone.

"Okay, the next ones?"

She frowned at her phone, seeing that it was written in one character of the Japanese language and gave the phone to Akiya who read it and smiled.

"Oh, that's Rin! Been a while since we performed that one." The lead guitarist said and Isshi added the song into the list immediately.

"It also says Amafurase Tanmaina, that song is going to be pretty good, I suppose." The guitarist said, making the others of the band smile and nod as Isshi fastly added it as well. But before he heard the last one, he also added one other song that they always performed at the end.

"So? What's the last one?" Shin said, smiling and Akiya read the last song with a huge grin on his face.

"It's... Damn, that's a good one! It's Majinai." He said, making every one of the Kagrra, members look surprised. Isshi added the song in as well with surprise still on his face. Surprise and eagerness.

Then, Rogue returned with the Professor and Jean in tow, making everyone look at them hopefully.

"I heard you will perform here in the campus, am I right?"

"はい, that is, if you'll let us, Professor." Izumi said calmly and the man nodded.

"It is no problem. I am also curious about your music, after all."

The band all grinned and went to prepare for their performance as Jean Grey got the needed equipment and such from the studio room. Every mutant was very excited and curious about the music when Logan came in, looking confused and slightly annoyed.

"What's all the ruckus here?"


	26. Chapter 26

At Logan's words, most people eyerolled and glared at the older mutant. Logan glared right back as the members of Kagrra, were kinda annoyed.

"These new mutant friends of ours are actually a band and they will perform here in the campus. I for one am pretty interested in their music." Rogue explained, making the five men smile. Then, Logan said something that further annoyed everyone present while pointing at Nao with his head;

"I doubt they'd be  _that_ good with someone as girly looking as that guy over there as a singer."

Nao though, snorted and replied right back and surprised everyone except Magma as she knew who the vocalist was already;

"One, I'm not the singer of our band, I only do back-vocals at times. I'm the  _bassist_ , if your little brain knows what that means in music business. And second, you've got some nerve talking shit about our music before even  _hearing_ it first. I hope you don't stay to listen though, you wouldn't be able to process it well enough. Come on, guys, let's go prepare for the show, ね?"

After that, the others nodded and went to the dorms to get some of their stage get-ups and make their hair and makeups. As they left, Logan looked shocked and the others were also very surprised by the bassist's calm words. While they were gone, Logan left as well, not wanting to stay and listen to the music even though he had become curious enough. He'd hear it from the other people in the school after all, he thought and left the building shortly afterwards.

Then, after the stage was built by many helping students and the guys were ready, the lights went off and they walked out to the stage in their kimonos and stylish hair and makeup, shocking even the Professor, much to their amusement. Then, Izumi and Shin started the intro of Kotodama, making Magma hop up and down in excitement and the others look really impressed. Then, Isshi started singing, having deactivated his translator along with Nao.

"神さえ眠る闇夜の下に  
This darkened night even the gods would sleep  
唯独り向かう願いを抱いて  
I embrace the desire to face it alone  
白い衣にこの身を包み  
With my body enshrouded in white clothes  
一つの想いは破滅に向かう  
My only thoughts turn to destruction

The entire audience had fallen silent at the voice of Isshi as the song continued. Akiya grinned at their surprise, knowing that by the end of the song, they would be even more impressed by their friend's ability to sing.

"暗雲の下 丑寅の刻 鋭い光を突き立てる  
Ushitora engravings beneath the storm clouds pierce through the sharpened light  
呪を握る 赤いこの手は  
I seize the sutra and as I do  
其方の胸をえぐるでしょう  
bore a hole in your chest with reddened hands  
運命は今時を越えて  
Destiny now crosses over time  
廻るめく想いは灼熱の炎へ  
and my thrashing thoughts to the scorching flames

Then, Akiya started his solo, much to the amazement of the mutants who were not expecting the young man to bring out a sound that good. Unfazed, Akiya smiled as he finished his solo, knowing that they were about to get even more surprised.

叶わない恋は溜息に曇る  
My forbidden love becomes dim with sighs  
流れ出すこの涙は血に変わる  
while my flowing tears turn to blood

Every one of the mutants' eyes widened at the perfect falsetto Isshi had just provided, much to the band's amusement as Isshi continued singing without missing a single beat.

白い衣は深紅に染まり  
My white clothes now dyed crimson red  
この命もまた儚く散る  
your life still ephemerally floats down  
瞳を閉じて 最期の時を迎えるその瞬間せめて  
You close your eyes to meet your last hour, and in that instant at least  
凡てを忘れ ほんの一時  
May you forget everything for just this time  
其方の胸に妾を抱いて  
as you press yourself to me  
運命は今時を越えて  
Destiny now crosses over time  
溢れ出す想いはとめどなく流れ  
and my overflowing thoughs run on  
魂は消え去る事無く  
And as your soul vanishes easily from this world  
来世は其方に愛されてみたい  
I hope you'll love me in the next one"

After Kotodama, came the song Rin and when Nao joined Isshi in one part, everyone cheered for them, making them smile even more. And when the show ended with the song Sakura Maichiru Ano Oka De and the band went off-stage to get themselves out of the costumes and makeup, everybody was talking about the performance and how good it was.

The band returned shortly after, completely in normal clothes and no makeup or styled hair but it didn't stop the rest of the mutants from crowding them and wanting autographs at which all of them laughed, complying.

"Man, for a second time of performing overseas, it sure went great, right, guys?" Akiya said cheerfully, chuckling as Jubilee looked at the lead guitarist with unbridled admiration.

"No kidding, I was  _definitely_ not expecting this much love, to be honest. Especially since we didn't even have a rehearsal." Isshi said as Kurt came with a young woman in tow, blushing slightly and congratulating the vocalist for a job well done.

"Thanks, Kurt-san. I did my best and so did the others. I can't take the _entire_ credit for our success, you know. The others work just as hard and sometimes  _even_ harder for it."

"That was really good though. You really are just as good as Deadpool told me you were." The young woman said politely but Isshi could tell that she was also quite impressed by their short show. And then, Deadpool's name registered in his mind and he glared at her, not too happy about the thought of the red-wearing mutant. Then, he felt something weird happen, his thoughts suddenly turned a little fuzzy and he felt warm all over. He frowned lightly as Kurt gulped slightly, completely unnoticed by the vocalist. Then, thanking the girl for her compliments, he went to stay by Shin who was frowning about something.

**2 hours later**

When Deadpool returned to the Institute, he was not expecting to see the entire school buzzing about the performance of Kagrra,. He groaned at himself for missing out and asked for Abdera, claiming he had something to talk with her. Magma sent him towards her room and Deadpool smirked, going to there right away. When Abdera saw him, she sighed slightly, feeling kind of bad about what she had done already.

"Oh, so you came back, Wade." She said, shaking her head.

"Yeah. So? The result is??"

"He needs to process the power of Love for a few days. Then you will only have to be seen by him once. But _remember_ , this will only work for a certain amount of time and  _will_ deplete faster if you do things he does not like."

Deadpool nodded and skipped out of the room, not noticing Shin was listening in close-by and not liking the conversation one bit.


	27. Chapter 27

As Shin went back to their dorms, he thought about what the girl had meant and what she might have done to Isshi as he knew  _very_ well that Deadpool was after Isshi. But when he arrived, he saw that Izumi was having another nightmare and everything left his mind and the guitarist immediately ran to the bed as he was the only one who was in the dorms at the moment.

"Izumi!! Izumi, wake up!" The slightly younger man said, shaking him. That caused Izumi to wake up nearly screaming.

"Hey. Hey, you're okay. Want to tell me what you saw in your dream, Izumi-kun?"

Izumi shook his head, looking so terrified about it that Shin nearly didn't ask him again. But he remembered the power the drummer had and knew he had to get the older man to tell him.

"Look, I know it's hard to talk about, whatever it is. But think about it, this might be your powers _warning_ us about  _something_ , right? So why don't you tell me what it was you saw? I promise I won't tell even the others, if it'll make you talk."

"Y-you won't?" Came the shaking, downright terrified reply, making Shin frown in honest worry.

"Of course not. Of course I'd have preferred you tell all of us but if it'll make you feel better not to, I'll be glad to be your secret keeper. Now tell me, _what_ did you see."

Izumi nodded and started talking, shivering every so often at the thought of the dream he had had.

"We were in this... I think  _island_  and fighting some  _strange_ mutants... They seemed to be controlled by this woman in black and we were p-pretty much surrounded... The weird thing is, Isshi-kun's f-family was also there for some reason and right before you w-woke me up -thanks, by the way- I s-saw why we were there..."

"And why was it, Izumida...?" Shin asked, starting to dread the answer. Izumi's eyes looked terribly fearful which was very uncharacteristic of the drummer.

"Because one of the controlled mutants was... I-Isshi..."

Shin's eyes widened in horror, hoping that this would not come to pass. But he knew very well that this could be a huge possibility, given what had happened when that huge Sentinel had attacked the school before. But before he could think of a way to make this not come to pass, Shin knew that he had to calm the other man down. And also, he knew very well that he absolutely couldn't tell the others about it, both for the promise he had made and also for Isshi to not fear himself. He didn't know what to do but he knew that he should act quick. He decided to press the drummer about the woman in black and what she looked like so he could look into the database and see if she existed or not.

While they were talking, Nao came into the room and noticed that Izumi was very shaken. The bassist immediately ran to the two of them, concerned.

"Izumi, what's the matter?!"

"Another nightmare. Don't worry I've got this. Where are the others, Nao-kun?"

"Akiya is in the training room, trying out some new transformations and Ikkun is with him, he said he wanted to make sure nothing happens to his stitches."

Shin nodded as Izumi took a deep breathe, shuddering slightly. Nao immediately held his best friend tight, trying to calm him down. But it seemed that not too much calming was needed, the talk he'd had with Shin had helped Izumi to calm down even though the drummer had no idea that the younger man was going to try to see if she was a real person or not.

"Do you want to tell me what happened in your dream, 'Zu?" Nao asked, worried but Izumi shook his head, not wanting to recall it once more. At that, Nao sighed, knowing very well that Izumi was not going to open up to him for some odd reason.

Then, Akiya and Isshi came through the door, chatting happily until they saw the state of Izumi which made Shin grimace inwardly, knowing very well that this was going to make the drummer both more uncomfortable and maybe even scared since in his dream, they were fighting  _Isshi_ , one of their closest friends. Just as he had thought, Izumi recoiled from Isshi, much to the vocalist's shock.

"Izumi? What's wrong??"

Just as the drummer was about to answer the surprised vocalist, Storm came into the room and told them that everyone was expected at the lounge area, much to their confusion but they nodded and went there only to see something shocking and terrifying; the part of the wall was broken and there was a man who had a strange, red helmet on his head and dressed just as strangely. The members of Kagrra,, especially Izumi, was scared by the appearance of him and then, something even more shocking happened, a blue skinned, red haired woman pointed straight at Isshi and said;

"It was him."

"Very well, Mystique." Was all the man said before he very easily manipulated the nearby metal pipe and bound Isshi with it, making him cry out in pain as he was dragged away.

"ISSHI!!!" Nao screamed, his vibe turning into a reddish-violet color as he shot it towards the man but the blow wasn't reaching them. Isshi was taken away, much to everyone's horror.


	28. Chapter 28

After Isshi was taken away, the whole school silently stared in shock after them. The rest of the band was horrified but Izumi even more so, hoping that his nightmare was not about to come true.

"We need to find them.  _Now_!" Akiya said after a long silence, very worried while Nao panted after the blast he had sent towards the kidnapper.

"I will try the Cerebro and find Magneto and his team. Magneto wouldn't try to kill him unless he does something dangerous and stupid, don't worry." Professor said and left right away while Jean stayed behind to calm the rest of the students and the Kagrra, members down. But even as Jean tried to reassure them, Shin was terrified, knowing  _very_ well that Izumi's dream might be coming true. He instantly decided to talk to Izumi and learn more about the woman who had seemed to be controlling the vocalist and look into the database to find out if she was real or not.

**Meanwhile with Isshi**

As the strange vehicle came to a stop, Isshi was starting to grit his teeth in pain and trying not to cry out from the tightness of the metal pipe that was binding him. It was digging into his skin where he felt blood coming out. But he was sure that it was a minor wound since he didn't feel as much pain as if it were a bad one.

"Who  _are_ you?! Where are you taking me?!"

"You'll see soon, be patient, young man." Was all he got as an answer, making him frustrated. Thankfully, he was freed as soon as he felt the engine stop and he rubbed his arm, wincing. The blue skinned woman, who was called Mystique, looked at him slightly worriedly.

"What the hell is this about?! Where did you take me?!" Isshi demanded, glaring at the old man and the man this time answered.

"This is our hideout. We are trying to give a better life for mutants, much better ones than those  _humans_. Yet, they see us as criminals. Mystique here saw you in a hospital and told me you were a good recruit to our cause. My name is Eric, what about you?" The man said, extending a hand towards the vocalist for a handshake. But Isshi just looked angry and confused, not taking the man's hand.

"One, I am human too, just because I have mutant powers  _does not_ make me a different species and two and more importantly, if I had seen your 女 friend over there, I'd  _definitely_ remember that. I don't know nor want to join you, get me back to my friends  _right now_!" Isshi said, glaring at the man.

At that, Eric looked shocked, not having expected to get a refusal, especially not that harshly. But as Isshi continued glaring, he looked at Mystique and she sighed and changed her form into the old man the vocalist had talked with in the hospital, shocking him instantly.

"Y-you're the man I talked to in the hospital!! How the  _hell_?!" Isshi said, looking in shock.

"I'm a shapeshifter, just like you are. But humans hated me because of that. Eric _helped_ me to get over that pain." She said, an obviously deep-seated hatred in her eyes at the thought. Isshi was taken aback at first but then, he hardened, much to the two's shock.

"Just because other people rejected you, doesn't mean everyone is horrible I know  _many_ people who are very approving of mutants, trust me on that one. I'm  _not_ joining you guys at  _all_."

But just as he was about to add something more, he noticed five more people come out of one of the rooms, one of which was none other than Pyro himself, shocking Isshi.

"冗談でしょう?!" He exclaimed upon seeing him, making the other six people look confused. Pyro on the other hand, just sighed, shaking his head.

"I've joined because I  _saw_ what happened to my family. You don't wanna know the details, trust me." He said, making Isshi frown. But the vocalist was very stubborn and was not about to make any acquaintences what-so-ever. Which made Eric frown even more as he showed the young vocalist a room that he could stay in for the time being.


	29. Chapter 29

**Meanwhile with the others**

As the people got away from the scene, Akiya frowned in worry, knowing that Isshi was in trouble. And he understood one other thing, Shin and Izumi were hiding something. The lead guitarist shook his head, not knowing why his best friend had decided to hide something from either him or Nao. As for Izumi, he just hoped that it was not one of his visions and that Isshi was not in a deadly situation. But before he could confront either of them, Akiya saw that Shin was whispering something into the drummer's ear. Izumi nodded and let himself be dragged into a corner by the slightly taller man. And before he could go and eavesdrop on the two, Nao took a hold of his hand with his trembling one.

"What do we do, Akki?! How do we even find Isshi while you still need rest?! I'm... I'm scared..." The older man said, looking down.

"One, stop worrying about my wound and thinking that I can't join in the search just because I was wounded  _once_. And two, we'll find him and he's gonna be alright, Nao. You know Isshi wouldn't want you to be afraid, he can take care of himself, you  _know_ that."

"But still... We thought the same thing for you guys and it almost cost us your  _life_ , Akki... I don't think I can take another night like that, to be honest."

"It's gonna be okay, Naoki. Isshi is a strong man, he'll be able to take this strange bastard down maybe even by himself."

**Meanwhile with Isshi**

As the man left the room, Isshi thought long and hard about how he could escape and if he did escape, how he could return to the Institute without any mishaps. It was especially hard when he knew nothing about the country he was in.

"I can hear your thoughts, you know." Said a woman's voice in the doorway, making Isshi jump slightly and look towards the blonde woman standing there. He glared at her, not happy about her interruption.

"Really? Then you  _know_ I want to return back! Let me go or I  _will_ make you wish you were dead!" The vocalist growled, making the girl look shocked by his anger. But she shook her head, knowing that Isshi was a strong mutant and they would need him later on.

"I'm sorry but you cannot hurt me easily, Mystique told me what you can turn into and it cannot hurt my secondary mutant ability. My name is Emma Frost, want to give me your name or are you going to still be cold towards us?" She replied calmly. But what she was not expecting was Isshi to snort and narrow his eyes with a calculating look in his eyes. Seeing that he was not about to give his name, the woman named Emma sighed, shaking her head.

"I can turn into diamond but also I can read your mind, you know. If I so desire, I can easily get your name and everything. But I'll play nice,  _for now_." She said before turning and leaving after she locked the door. After she was gone, however, Isshi noticed something very crucial to him, he had his phone in his pocket. He immediately turned off his translator and said to himself, knowing someone at least was close-by to listen in.

"壮大! 今私は他の人に手を差し伸べることができるよ!! さて、今、他人をおかしくしないために何を書くべきですか? ああ! わかった!"

As he started to type into his phone, outside the door, Pyro and a purple haired woman was standing, trying to listen in but there was no more noise in the cell.

"What the hell did he just  _say_?!" The woman asked, frowning. But before Pyro could answer her, Magneto opened the cell door. Thankfully for Isshi, he had already sent the message and put away his phone. Then, the older mutant threw a child into the room, shocking the vocalist completely.

"You're freaks! I want my mommy!!" The little girl cried, making both Pyro and the girl narrow their eyes before Magneto smirked.

"Your  _mommy_ is  _dead_. And you're about to join her--"

"いや!!" Isshi yelled and promptly transformed into a huge Tanuki and using the magical testicles the transformation had, he protected the crying kid, much to everyone's shock.

"D-did he just protect that human kid with his _balls_?!" He heard a man ask but he couldn't care less, worried about the child.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, kneeling down to her eye level. The child looked up only to start crying harder in fear at the form the young vocalist was in. Isshi facepalmed at himself and turned back to his normal form and asked again.

"I-I think s-so..." She whimpered and then, taking the child deeper into the room, Isshi glared at Magneto, royally pissed off. Magneto looked taken aback at the anger he was displaying and then, Isshi started talking in a venomous tone.

"How  _DARE_ you harm a child like that?! Is  _that_ what you say for  _equality_ as you fucking called it?! Hurting a poor little kid?! You are a 化け物, nothing more!!"

Mystique's eyes hardened at the vocalist's words, angry as he continued glaring.

"You don't know what her  _dear mommy_ did to me before! What kind of a mutant  _are_ you to protect something so  _beneath_ you?!" She snarled but that, made Isshi even more angry.

"I am a  _decent_ human being who would _absolutely_ not harm a child because of her parents' mistakes! I am someone who doesn't let an innocent get hurt in front of himself! And _you_ , I mean  _ALL OF YOU_ , are  _nothing_ more than mere monsters!!" He yelled before realizing the child was flinching at the tone of his voice. He immediately kneeled down and held her gently, trying to stop her shivering.

"Hey, 大丈夫よ, I'm not gonna let you get hurt, okay? You're gonna be okay."


	30. Chapter 30

**Meanwhile with the others**

While Akiya tried to reassure Nao, Shin talked to Izumi in a low voice to not let the others hear and break his promise. Izumi looked very pale and scared as the rhythm guitarist started talking.

"Izumi, I think we should tell them about your nightmare." He said but Izumi shook his head furiously.

"N-no! Please, Shin, I  _trusted_ you! I  _can't_ relive that again!!"

Shin sighed, shaking his head at the drummer who was trembling slightly. But then, the guitarist tried a different approach, asking his bandmate about the woman he had seen in his dream so that he could do some research about it.

"T-tell me you're not going to get yourself hurt, Shin,  _お願い..._ I  _can't_ take losing any of you!" Izumi said and sighing once more, Shin reassured him and asked again. Izumi was silent for a moment, trying to remember everything he could.

"I can't remember much but I'll try to tell as much detail as I can... She had long, black hair and fair skin, that I'm sure. But... I can barely remember anything besides that and that she had a black tight dress that looked... Kinda weird. Please, Shin, don't tell anyone and don't do _a_ _nything_ dangerous, I beg you!"

Shin was deep in thought, wishing that Izumi had given him a name to start with but it didn't seem plausible at the moment. Instead, he smiled and patted the drummer's shoulder reassuringly. Then, he decided to ask if he had noticed any names and such but all he got was a shake of Izumi's head, much to his slight disappointment. Then, noticing that Akiya and Nao were coming close, he mentally made a note to look into the database secretly and find out if this woman was real or not.

**Meanwhile with Isshi**

"You are speaking out of turn, young man. I can shut you up easily." Magneto said, narrowing his eyes at the fuming Isshi. Mystique on the other hand, looked quite disappointed with the vocalist as he continued glowering defiantly.

"Try then. You are  _not_ hurting this poor child, I will make sure of it." He simply said and told the girl to go into the room to not see what might happen as he thought of what form he could turn into to protect the child other than the Tanuki which still kind of hurt his lower parts because of the blow he had taken for her. Then, he thought of a very large Yokai that would certainly do the trick and smirked.

But then, Magneto sent the metal pipe he was bound with until he had come into the hideout towards him, expecting to be able to hit Isshi. But as the vocalist was expecting it, he quickly dodged to the side before telling the kid to close her eyes to not let her see what he was about to turn into. He ran out of the room and then, focused until he got the thing he was expecting to happen. He started growing to the size of the whole building and looked completely skeletal, making everyone in present look shocked. Then, the young man said in a haunting voice;

"You, who will harm a child with no good reason, shall take your punishment  _now_!"

And then, he made his hand into a fist and managed to pound Pyro who was standing close to Magneto into the ground, leaving him unconscious. But right before he could also pound Magneto and Mystique, Emma stopped him with her powerful Mental Paralysis powers along with Magneto sending Isshi a huge amount of metal. The transformed vocalist couldn't dodge the projectiles and got hurt in his arm, wincing. Thankfully, it hadn't drawn blood. But it only made him more angry and then, he focused once more. He focused hard, trying to put at least one of his now-giant hands towards his targets so that he could protect the kid behind him. He nearly succeeded as well but someone from behind attacked him, making him instantly lose his concentration over both his form and his attack.

**Meanwhile with the others**

When Izumi was gone to get some water, Nao and Akiya instantly cornered Shin, knowing that the two of them were hiding something and Shin was not too good with secret-keeping.

"Okay, spill it! What, are you two hiding from us?!" Akiya said, making the other guitarist nervous.

"N-nothing!! Where did you g-get that from, Akki?!" Shin stuttered, trying to find a way to escape the questions and get into the database without the others' knowledge.

"Oh, really?! We both saw you two talking so seriously over something and Izumi looked  _nervous_ when it wouldn't have been the case if you were not hiding anything!! So, spill it, Hashidani,  _right now_!" Nao said, frowning at the shorter man and making him gulp. Then, thankfully for the guitarist, Izumi came back with a bottle of coke in his hand and heard what the other two were saying, much to his dismay.

"What's going on?" He said nervously, making the other two turn to him with narrowed eyes and ask what they were hiding.

"N-nothing! I swear, we're not hiding a-anything!!" The drummer said, terrified of them learning about the terrifying dream he'd had. While their attention was on Izumi, Shin managed to squeeze his small body from them and said;

"I n-need to check on some recordings! I'll... I'll be right back!"

He ran away, looking like he was going to the studio but then, he absorbed himself into the nearest computer in the studio to go to the training room where almost everything about mutants were.


	31. Chapter 31

**Meanwhile with Isshi**

As Isshi panted, trying to get up from his sudden fall, Magneto came close to him, preparing to hurt the vocalist more. But even though he was disoriented, Isshi was able to sense it and dodge the metal coming his way.

"You're one persistent man, aren't you?" The metal controlling mutant said irritably as Isshi got himself back together and went to the young child's side, making sure she was alright.

"As I said, I am a  _decent_ human who doesn't harm other people just for the hell of it! Especially not a child!" The younger man replied, glaring right back. Then, he asked to the child if she was hurt.

"N-no, I d-don't think s-so..." She replied, shivering in fear still. Isshi gave a sigh of relief as Mystique narrowed her eyes, knowing that they needed the vocalist if they wanted to go on with what they were planning to do and that she could not harm him. But she did want to do so after him protecting the child she was going to destroy just to spite her parents.

"Good. Come on, get back into the room. I'll help you calm down, okay?" The dark blond said with a friendly smile. The young girl nodded and they went into the cell and Isshi was not surprised to hear the door lock on them. But it made the girl flinch badly.

"Hey, you're fine. They don't want to let me out of here for some reason but I have a plan ready for that. Don't worry, we'll get out soon enough. What's your name?" He said, still smiling kindly at her.

"I-I'm Amelie... What about you?" She asked, looking at the vocalist with an adorable curious look on her petite face. Isshi thought for a moment about how to not let the people beyond the door know his name. Then, he decided to whisper it into Amelie's ear.

"I'm Isshi. I don't want to tell those mean people my name, they might try to use me or something, who knows." He said, still keeping his friendly smile on. Amelie nodded immediately but then, she turned sad, making Isshi frown slightly.

"What's the matter? We'll get out of here, I promise you. They  _can't_ keep me in here and I sure as hell won't leave you alone here."

"I hope my brother is okay... We were separated when they attacked us..." She said in a worried tone, making Isshi's eyes widen. The vocalist immediately thought about what he could do to get to this little girl's brother but nothing came to his mind.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to get to him. But once we get out, I promise we'll find him, okay?" He said, making the girl look surprised.

"You're really nice... My mommy had told me all mutants are bad people but... You're not..."

Isshi smiled even more warmly, flattered by the child's words. Then, he decided to do something to soothe her.

"Thank you. But not all mutants are bad or evil, there are _many_ mutants that are excellent people, believe me. You shouldn't take everyone of us in the same place as those mean people here. Hey, I have an idea, how about I sing you a song? I'm a vocalist in a band and I would love to try and soothe you, you know." He said at last, making Amelie's eyes widen in curiosity. She nodded immediately and Isshi nodded back, mentally shifting through the songs he could sing to her and only one came to his mind even though he knew it wasn't exactly a child's song.

**Meanwhile with the others**

"Okay, where the hell is Shin? Didn't he say that he was coming to the studio?!" Akiya said, frowning in confusion as he and the other two looked around the studio with no trace of the rhythm guitarist.

"Yeah, he did. But where could he have gone to??" Nao said, also very confused and worried. While they were confused, Izumi instantly understood everything after seeing one of the computers open and had a small scratch on its screen where the slightly taller man had entered it from.

"I think he's in one of the computers, guys." The drummer said nervously, understanding that Shin was searching for the mysterious woman in his nightmare. But no matter how much they opened the computers and other devices, Shin was still nowhere to be found. But before either Nao or Akiya could say anything, Jean came into the studio with Shin in tow with the guitarist slightly battered.

"Shin! Where the  _hell_ were you?! You are acting fucking weird!" Akiya said, looking unhappy with his best friend at which the other guitarist just grimaced slightly, knowing that the news he was going to share with them was not something that Izumi wanted to hear but he knew he had to tell them for it was very important.

"It's kinda important but it's not my secret to tell, ask Izumi about it." He decided to say and even Jean frowned, especially because she knew what the young brunette was searching about and it was not something good.

That made both Nao and Akiya corner the drummer once again, wanting to know everything but beforehand, Shin requested that Jean should wait outside since it was a matter for the band. The telekinetic woman looked searchingly at him but complied, shaking her head. Then, Izumi told about his dream in slight fear which made the two of them gasp.

"So  _that's_ why you recoiled from Isshi..." Nao said, shocked. Izumi shamefully nodded and then, asked Shin about what he had been doing.

"I searched for the woman you saw in your dream to see if she was real or not and... She's  _real_. And from what I could find before getting caught, she's _dangerous_. We need to keep a  _very_ close eye on Isshi once we bring him out of that Magneto-やつ's hideout. Because if she _does_ get her hands on him, things won't be pretty." Shin said, very serious and Izumi looked horrified along with Akiya and Nao. But then, all three of them nodded, determined to protect their eldest friend.

**Meanwhile with Isshi**

"The song I'm about to sing to you is named "鵺の哭く頃". I wrote this one a long time ago but it's still good, I think."

Amelie nodded, watching Isshi's every move and then, Isshi started singing softly.

"月は闇に飲まれて真に案を称える  
The moon is swallowed by darkness  
Darkness is truly praised  
道しるべの躯を今宵そなたの元に  
A trail of corpses leads me to you"

As Isshi sang, neither him nor Amelie noticed that Emma was listening and she understood every word. She slowly inched away from the vocalist's cell, able to understand what he was saying due to her powers and it weirded her out. The rest of the mutants looked curiously at her while they listened to Isshi's song.

"黒い雲をみに羽織静かに忍び寄る  
Body clad in black clouds and silently drawing near  
影は落ちてよを染める求める手が伸びる  
Shadows fall and dye the night  
The hand I wish for is stretching out

月は闇に飲まれて真に案を称える  
The moon is swallowed by darkness  
Darkness is truly praised  
道しるべの躯をゆっくり数えながら  
I slowly count the guiding corpses

雪のようなこの体に事務ほど  
Until my body blurs like snow  
激しく狂おしく抱きしめて  
Violently, maddeningly, embrace me

月は闇に飲まれて真に案を称える  
The moon is swallowed by darkness  
Darkness is truly praised  
道しるべの躯を抱いた童を下絵  
The trail of corpses, embracing my mistress that I yearn for

空を咲いて歩み寄る鐘の音鳴らし  
I cut through the sky and approach the gong  
Its sound rings out  
薄く開くその口に手のひらを重ねて  
I cover your pale mouth with my palm

雪のようなこの体に事務ほど  
Until my body blurs like snow  
激しく狂おしく抱きしめて  
Violently, maddeningly, embrace me

悲しきでおぼろげな泣き声が  
Until the sorrowful, faint crying voices  
命の息吹を消し去るまで  
Extinguish the breath of life

月は闇に飲まれて真に案を称える  
The moon is swallowed by darkness  
Darkness is truly praised  
道しるべの躯を今宵そなたとともに  
A trail of corpses tonight I walk with you..."

When he finished, he heard Emma saying something and Amelie, deciding to listen, told the vocalist to stay quiet and went near the door.

"Eric, this is  _definitely_ not a child song. I don't think we should use him, you know."


	32. Chapter 32

**Meanwhile with the others**

After that, Jean came back inside and demanded to know why Shin had sneaked into the database. The four of them looked at eachother silently, knowing very well that Jean might be freaked out by Izumi's vision but also knowing that they needed to tell her even if it was only to keep Shin from getting in huge trouble with the Professor.

"Okay, this might sound weird to you right now, Jean-san. But we think someone is after Isshi. Someone  _much_ worse than Magneto-san if what I found out is true." Shin said seriously, making Jean frown in worry.

"Tell me. I might be able to help you protect him." The redheaded woman said at last, understanding instantly that all four of them were worried sick for their vocalist.

"We'll tell you  _only_ if you don't get Shin in trouble. Or else, we're going to solve our problem _on_ _our own_. Like we always have done." Nao said, making Shin smile as Jean looked even more shocked at the bassist's words and the nods of the other two.

"Okay, I will try to keep him out of the trouble but it might be hard to do as Professor  _did_ feel him in there. Now tell me, what is going on?" She said, growing even more worried.

"Izumi, you start, it was  _your_ vision that started all this." Shin said, putting a hand on the slightly older man's shoulder encouragingly and then, the drummer told about his dream-vision which in turn, horrified Jean, knowing the mutant in question well.

"Oh no... Are you  _sure_ that it was Selene of all people?! If so, this is gonna be messy..."

"Yes. But I had no idea if the vision I had was truly one u-until Shin and you came in, Jean-san..." Izumi replied, looking slightly scared at the reaction of the woman.

"So you thought it would be a good idea to research her, didn't you?" She said to Shin and the rhythm guitarist nodded seriously.

"I didn't know she was real or not but I  _knew_ I had to do  _something_ at least. This is one of my brothers' life on the line, after all. I'm  _not_ letting him get hurt like that, not a chance."

"I can help you guys ensure his safety once we get him out of the hideout of the Brotherhood. But are you  _sure_ you want to keep this a secret from him? I mean, this is about him, you know."

At that, all four of them sighed, facepalming much to Jean's bewilderment. Then, Akiya started talking and shocked her even more.

"はい, Isshi is a  _sucker_ for weird stuff. If he hears what Shin found out, he'd probably  _want to_ go there. Knowing him, he'd think it'd be a good opportunity to 'grow out' his powers. It's  _definitely_ not a good idea to tell him."

Jean nodded at that, understanding that Isshi was not fit to learn something this dangerous. Then, she told them that the Professor had told her to bring Shin to his office once he was done talking with his friends.

"You  _promised_ you wouldn't have him in trouble!" Nao protested but Shin put a hand on his arm, surprising him.

"大丈夫, I'm fully aware what can happen but it was necessary. I'll go." He said before joining the telekinetic woman.

**Meanwhile with Isshi - 2 hours later**

Isshi was dozing off slightly as Amelie watched him, the long nights spent in the studio and slight injuries from his struggles getting to him. As the vocalist fell asleep, Amelie thought of what he had told him about his bandmates and friends.

_"Who are those men?" She asked, looking at a picture of Kagrra, with curiosity. Isshi chuckled at that._

_"They're my bandmates. They're as close to me as brothers. Want me to tell their names?"_

_Amelie nodded eagerly, looking at the picture once more as Isshi smiled._

_"This one is Naoki but we all call him Nao, he's our bassist and he also does some back-vocals with me at times. He's one hell of a guy, very active in both his music playing and otherwise."_

_"He looks kind, is he like you? I mean, is he a mutant as well?" She asked, looking at the man the vocalist was pointing at. Isshi nodded calmly._

_"Yes, in fact, all of us are mutants. He can emit some vibration thing, I haven't asked the name of it. But it's damn powerful. Which one do you want to know about next?" Isshi asked and after a little thinking, Amelie pointed at Akiya, making Isshi sigh slightly, remembering what had happened to the youngest before._

_"That's Akiya. He's our lead guitarist and a really good composer. But... Let's just say he severely lacks common sense sometimes." _

_"Really? Why do you say that??"_

_"That's... Not a story to tell a young child, to be honest. Wanna know what he has as a power? Well, he can turn into any game character he wants. I think it's fitting for him as he plays those on a daily basis."_

_"That's really cool! I wish I could meet him! What about this guy?" She asked excitedly which made Isshi chuckle once more._

_"That's Shin, he's our other guitarist and he and Akiya are best friends. But never anger that guy outside of work-related stuff, if he does, he's downright terrifying. His power is electronics, he can apparently hear them and also can get inside them somehow, I still haven't understood just how any of it even works but yeah."_

_Then, as he came to the last one, Amelie saw the vocalist's gentle, kind smile as he pointed to the last member of his brothers, as he called them._

_"And lastly, this is Izumi, he's our drummer and the band leader. He's a really kind, sweet person and actually, he's the first one I'd ever met from our band, back in high-school. His power is something kind of scary, if you ask me, he sees bad things that will happen in the future in visions."_

_Amelie's eyes widened in shock, not having expected that._

_"That is so cool! I wish I had that kind of thing!"_

_"Don't be so sure. It always terrifies him and he usually doesn't even want to talk about what he's seen because of that."_

_"I really hope I can meet with them. They look really nice like you are."_

_Isshi chuckled at that._

_"Well, thank you. But I suppose they're nicer than me, especially Nao and Akiya."_

"I hope someone comes to save us soon..." She muttered, looking towards the closed door nervously. But right after that, she heard a yell from the woman who had attacked Isshi from behind.

"We've been infiltrated!!"

"おまえらが一志を傷してないよ!!" Came an infuriated voice from beyond the door again, making her frown before Isshi fell over and woke himself up.

"W-what the--?! Amelie-chan, what's going--" He started to say only to turn wide-eyed.

"一志は何処にいますか?!"

"Shin?! How the  _hell_?!" He whispered before running to the door and hissing from his still slightly bleeding injuries.

"SHIN!! SHIN, ここにいるよ!!" He yelled, hoping his voice could carry over.


	33. Chapter 33

**Meanwhile with the others - 1 hour earlier**

"I hope Professor doesn't do something bad to Shin-kun..." Akiya whispered, very worried. Izumi nodded, starting to feel horrible for telling the short guitarist about his vision. But then, Shin ran into the room, looking wide-eyed.

"Guys, Professor told me that we can save Isshi from Magneto-やつ!!"

"え?! _How_?! We should act quickly!" Nao said, getting up immediately but Shin knew very well that the others would object to the plan Professor had told him about.

"Well... This one is kind of complicated but it  _definitely_ can work." He said, making the others look at eachother before the rhythm guitarist finally started talking about the plan.

"Professor said that if I go in one of the computers and manage 'downloading' the location of their hideout, I can infiltrate the place and--"

" _絶対違う_!!" Izumi said, looking horrified at the thought of Shin going in there alone. Shin looked surprised while the other two nodded as well, looking outraged.

"I'm gonna talk to the Professor, this surely  _can't_ be a reasonable punishment!! Sending you  _alone_ into the danger like that!! That's  _absolutely not_ going to happen!" Nao said, going out of the room in fury for his younger friend while Shin looked shocked. The other two also went with the bassist, looking very pissed off.

When they arrived to the room of the bald man, they knocked impatiently on the door and Professor opened it with his mind, facing with three pissed off members of Kagrra, and an anxious Shin.

"I see you are here to talk about my plan to--"

"That is  _not_ a plan, that's downright a  _suicide mission_!! Just because Shin-kun sneaked into your 'prized' database!! Do you even  _know_ what that man might  _do_ to Shin?!" Izumi yelled, interrupting the older mutant with blazing eyes. Shin grimaced, hoping that his friends wouldn't get sent away from him and Isshi for being so disrespectful.

"Actually, I know Eric from a long time ago. He wouldn't try to harm your friend if he doesn't set him off." Professor said calmly, making the three pause as Shin frowned slightly.

"Then why don't  _you_ go there somehow?! Sending Shin alone there  _won't_ accomplish  _anything_!! If anything, they might capture _him_ as well and trust me, Isshi  _will not_ be happy with you if such a thing happens!"

But after Akiya's outburst, none of them was expecting the Professor to actually smile calmly. The man obviously had a plan.

"I will only tell this once. Shin will not be in any danger. All he has to do will be going into the database once more and find out the whereabouts of the hideout. Then, the real plan will begin."

"And just  _what_ is this  _real plan_??" Izumi asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Then we will go to the hideout and have Shin go into the hideout first and  _look_ like he's alone. But just when the Brotherhood mutants attack him and/or Isshi, you all will get inside and protect them. Sounds better, right?"

The three of them looked at eachother, frowning as they thought about it and then, after Shin nodded at them in confidence, they sighed and agreed unwillingly, hoping nothing would go wrong.

But then, Jean came in and told them that Shin's translating device might break as it was already slightly damaged from his sneaking around. Shin calmly nodded and then, they followed Jean to the Cerebro room. Then, they witnessed first-hand on how the short man had managed to get into the database, fascinated. After a few minutes, Shin came back with the coordinates.

"That was so quick! よくやったね, Shin-kun."

Shin smiled and then, waited for Jean to put them into the computer to get to the hideout of the Brotherhood as the others left to prepare for the battle ahead.

**Present time**

No matter how much Isshi cried out Shin's name, it didn't work and it terrified the vocalist as the older guitarist seemed to be on his own. Amelie looked at the man and tried to think of a plan as well but nothing came to her young mind. Then, they heard Emma say something horrifying to Shin.

"How can you know that we haven't killed him?"

"やばい... Shinは生き生きとするつもりだよ..." He muttered and then, something even scarier happened, Shin didn't say anything. Isshi hoped that he was horrified because silence when the brunette was angry could be fatal.

Then, he had to move away from the door because now there was a human-shaped dent right in the middle of it. Isshi grimaced as Amelie looked completely and utterly terrified. That was then, he heard the guitarist talk again in such a vicious tone that Amelie flinched once more;

"一志が何処にいるのか教えて, 今!! または私は彼女を _殺す_!"

"Oh  _shit_!! Shin is  _pissed off_ and I think he's taken someone _hostage_!!" Isshi said, disbelieving and horrified. Then, he heard Emma in a choked voice who translated what the younger man had said and then, the vocalist heard Magneto talk in a trying-to-be-calming voice.

"I will tell you. But you have to let  _my_ friend go."

There was a short pause where Isshi tensed up and then, there was a "click" noise and suddenly, the door tried to open but the damage had locked it permanently, making Isshi facepalm. Then, after another pause, something else happened, the door turned into a brownish-red color and it exploded, scaring Amelie and making the vocalist protect her from the falling door. After that, he saw Nao in front of him as Akiya who had turned into a Pokémon and Shin who looked absolutely livid took on the five mutants, all for his safety.

"Isshi-kun!! Are you alright?!" Nao asked as he and Izumi ran towards him and checked his injuries. Isshi nodded and looked over at Shin again, still disbelieving that the younger man had taken someone hostage for his sake.

"I think so. Can we just go? I'm kinda tired and hungry as  _hell_ , to be honest..." He said nervously and they all nodded but not before Nao blasted a strong, yellowish-green beam at Magneto, knocking him right out. Isshi gulped slightly and glanced at Shin once again, seriously shocked over the brunette's actions. As they went towards the Blackbird, Isshi filled them in about Amelie and they all agreed to help on finding her brother.

"T-thank you... You're just as good as Isshi told me about." She said shyly, making everyone smile.


	34. Chapter 34

As they arrived back to the Institute, Isshi tried hard not to look at Shin again, who was quietly entertaining Amelie, since he could sense that the brunette was still kind of angry. The vocalist knew very well that once someone got the short man angry, it took a while for him to calm down. But he was still in disbelief that Shin of all people had actually taken someone hostage.

"Are you sure you're alright, Isshi-kun?" Akiya asked quietly, concerned about him. That made Isshi smile.

"Yes, don't worry. But I really think we should talk to Shin. I heard the things he did, you know." He said thoughtfully.

At that, Akiya winced, knowing very well that the out-of-character moment Shin had probably scared Isshi.

"I think his actions were justified but I guess you should talk to him if you want to." The tall man said after a moment of silence. Isshi frowned, understanding instantly that his friend knew something he did not. But pushing it to a corner of his mind, he nodded seriously. And when they arrived, he immediately pulled Shin into a corner, startling the shorter man.

"一志くん? も-問題は何ですか？" The short man stuttered, looking nervous. Isshi frowned deeper and then, said what he had on his mind;

"One,  _why_ is your translator not working? And two, what the  _fuck_ were you  _doing_ back there, taking someone  _hostage_!?" The vocalist said, looking very worried about his friend which made Shin nervous. He knew he had to hide the threat Isshi was in but then, he thought of giving him only the half of the reason why his translator had broken.

"僕の翻訳機が壊れた. 私はあなたを引き出すために機械に入らなければならなかった, それが理由なんです. そしてお前はあなたの心配のために私を責めることはできないよ!"

Isshi facepalmed, remembering the first time his younger friend had gone into a machine. But then, he said very seriously;

"Worry does not make someone throw another person hard enough to make a fucking dent, and not to mention you threatened someone by death, since  _when_ are  _you_ of all people so vicious?! I've never seen or heard you act like this. And you _promised_ us you wouldn't go into machines if you didn't  _se_ _riously_ have to!"

"もちろんしなければならなかった!! それはおそらくライン上のあなたの _人生_ だったよ!" The guitarist said smacking Isshi's head. After that, Jean came to tell them that the new translator for Shin was ready in the time they were gone. Shin nodded and went with the redheaded woman to receive it as Isshi sighed. The vocalist couldn't believe how dedicated his friends were to him. Then, Akiya and Amelie came to him and that made him smile, seeing how good they were getting along.

"Your friends are  _awesome_!" Amelie said excitedly and made Akiya chuckle and blush slightly.

"I told you so." Was all Isshi said before Amelie said something that made him cringe and chuckle sheepishly at the not-amused Akiya;

"You said Akiya severely lacked common sense but he doesn't seem to be though?"

"And  _what else_ did he say about us, Amelie-chan?" Akiya said, sweetly but with an undertone of danger. Isshi grimaced, now regretting that he told about a lot of things to the young girl.

"あの... Maybe we should go... Go record something, Akki?" Isshi said, trying to get out of the situation. He tried to get past the black haired guitarist but was caught right by the nape of his neck.

"Oh hell no, you're  _not_ getting away after that!" He said as the girl looked like she didn't know whether to be amused or scared.

But before anyone else could say a thing, Izumi called them to the studio, making Isshi relieved.

"We're  _definitely_ going to talk about this later,  _Isshi-kun_..." Akiya said, his eyes narrowed as they went down to the studio together. But then, he saw that Izumi was acting weird towards him, very distant. He noticed that the drummer didn't talk to him unless he really had to and that made him worry that something bad had happened while he was gone. Then, he remembered that the black haired drummer had recoiled from him right before he had been kidnapped. He decided to talk to the drummer later, focusing on his job for the time being.

But right after he was finished recording the new song, a very nervous Jean came to them and asked for the vocalist but also Izumi, making the drummer worried along with the other three since they knew what really was going on and knew that Jean knew as well. The dark blond nodded calmly and got up, following the young telekinetic woman with his friend. But as they walked, he decided to say what was on his mind to the younger man in a whisper. He got his attention, immediately noticing how the young drummer was still slightly recoiling from him, and started to say in a low voice;

"That's it! You are hiding something,  _all_ of you--"

His words were cut short in a moment, however since they had arrived to the Professor's room with Izumi looking pale at the vocalist's words. But he wasn't expecting who was waiting for them on the other side of the room. And when they went in, Izumi's blood ran cold when he saw the person sitting on the armchair with the Professor. It was Selene, smiling politely as she looked at Isshi and him.


	35. Chapter 35

Isshi looked at Izumi who looked like he was ready to faint at any moment. But before he could ask the drummer what was wrong, the woman started talking calmly.

"Hello. My name is Selene. I would like to extend an invitation for one of you." She said, making Isshi's eyebrows go high while Izumi felt terrified, knowing who that invitation was for and why.

"あの, okay? We didn't even introduce ourselves though..." Isshi said, confused as the mysterious woman smiled calmly. But what she said made him even more confused and slightly uncomfortable.

"I know  _very_ well who you are, Isshi. Don't worry about it. And the one I want to take to my island is actually _you_ , if you'd like."

"H-how?! And what do you mean by this?" The vocalist said, his mind a confused mess. It only served to make Izumi feel even more terrified.

"I have an island where there are spirits and other mutants like you stay. If you'd like, I can take you there for a few days and let you choose if you want to stay there or not."

Isshi's eyes widened, surprised and eager at the opportunity to be able to see spirits which made Izumi facepalm. But then, the vocalist turned thoughtful, obviously contemplating something.

"I... I'd love to but... I have an album coming up and I'm quite busy nowadays, I think I'll have to pass, すみません." He said, bowing and relieving Izumi but in the next moment, his relief was shattered into pieces.

"You can come to my island soon after you finish with everything you have to do, don't worry about it. The offer still will stand for you." She said before getting up and as she started to leave she whispered into Izumi's ear something that scared the black haired man;

"I _know_ you're trying to stop me, Izumi, this _won't_ happen, I assure you."

Izumi's eyes widened, gulping as he thought of a way to stop Isshi from becoming like he was in his vision somehow. As they left for the studio once more, Isshi said what was on his mind;

"Izumi, are you  _sure_ you're alright? You're really pale... And you're acting so weird towards me... Did I do something wrong?"

Izumi jumped at the sad, worried voice of the dark blond haired man, looking startled then he hurriedly answered the older man in what he hoped a reassuring tone;

"N-no! Of course not! And I'm just fine, just something on my mind, really."

But Isshi was not buying the younger man's excuse, seeing right through his lie and feeling even more insecure about the matter. When they arrived back to the studio, Izumi asked Isshi to record for another part of his lyrics while he talked to the others about something important. Isshi nodded suspiciously and decided to listen in without them knowing. But soon, he forgot to in the heat of recording.

"Guys, it was  _her_!! S-Selene was waiting for us and she said she  _knows_ we're trying to stop her from getting Ikkun! What do we  _do_?!"

At that, all three gasped, looking horrified as Izumi told about the dangerous woman's offer to the oldest and then, Shin decided to do something about this.

"I have an idea, how about while I mix and master the song he's recording right now and 'accidentally' mess up  _only_ his parts? It'll at least delay him and give us a chance to react and plan for a new move."

They looked at eachother and at Isshi who looked oblivious while he sung. Then Nao said something that was in all of their minds;

"But if he catches you doing that, wouldn't it make him go away  _faster_? This is very risky, Shin-kun..."

"I know, but we  _need to_ take a risk, even if it means ruining his parts and having him re-record..." Shin said matter-of-factly. Then, Isshi went out of the booth, smiling in satisfaction.

"Good job, Isshi! You were awesome as always!" Akiya said, patting him on the back. Isshi laughed and thanked the youngest, cheerful. But then, Jean and Kurt came to the studio with three people in tow, people the Kagrra, members were not expecting to see.

"お母さん?! What the--?!" Isshi said, his eyes wide as he took in his parents and his sister in who looked around with a strange look on their faces as Shin went into the booth himself, trying to distract himself from the worry of the vision and how fast it was approaching them.

**2 days later**

Isshi went down to the studio after the supposedly-mandatory lesson from Jean only for him, feeling suspicious since not only he had been the only one in the class, but also Shin kept messing up his parts of the recording for some reason which was unlike him.

"Where are you going, 兄貴?" His sister said suddenly, looking at him with a look that said "You're inferior to me." towards her brother. Isshi smiled though.

"I'm going to the studio. I wanna watch Shin-kun master some stuff." He said, not waiting to let her say anything. When he came down to the studio, however, he saw something he was shocked about; Shin was doing something to his parts and he understood that he was corrupting it. He stood there in shock before whispering;

"S-Shin... _How_ could you...?"


	36. Chapter 36

Shin jumped at the hurt voice of Isshi, horrified at being caught. The guitarist whirled around only to see Isshi look at him with hurt and anger mixed on his face and gulped.

"Oh  _crap_... Isshi, it's not what you think it is!! I-I can explain!!" He stuttered, hoping that the dark blond would listen to him as Nao and Akiya came through the door and saw the mess. The two looked at eachother, also horrified.

"There's  _nothing_ you can explain!! You were corrupting only  _my_ parts, Hashidani!! And  _you_!! You all  _knew_ what was going on and you  _let_ him do this!!"

"Shino, お願いよ, just  _listen_ to us! This isn't what it looks like to you, I swear!" Nao said, terrified that the vocalist would take that dangerous offer with them having no way of stopping what could happen.

"I can't believe any of you anymore! I'm _LEAVING_!" Isshi yelled as Izumi watched from the doorway, completely horrified.

"T-to where?! Isshi, please don't tell me you'll--"

"I'm gonna go to that island for a while! I need to be away from this place, away from  _you_ especially!! And don't you  _dare_  call me until you fucking correct that audio!!" He said, pointing at Shin in anger and left without saying another word. Shin stood there, completely devastated by the thought of losing Isshi's friendship. Izumi and the others immediately ran to the short guitarist, looking very worried about him.

"Shin, he didn't mean it, you _know_ he didn't!" Akiya said, holding his shaking best friend.

Then, they saw with complete horror and pain that the vocalist had gone to the island Izumi had seen in his nightmare. Shin sobbed at the sight of this, feeling guilty. And the others felt just as bad, knowing they should have come up with a better plan. And when Isshi's parents learned where their son had gone, his mother freaked out.

"Good job preventing it, you guys. Some  _friends_ you are." Aiko, Isshi's sister deadpanned, making Shin turn even more hysterical. At that, Akiya sent a death glare at her, angry as he and Izumi tried to calm the brunette down.

"You have  _no_ idea what you are  _talking about_ , Aiko-san. Do not make matters worse or you  _will_ answer to me." Nao said, his vibe turning completely red with fury which made Aiko take a step back in slight fear.

**Meanwhile with Isshi**

When Isshi arrived to the island, he was greeted by Selene who smirked at the frustrated vocalist. Then, she came closer and said;

"Welcome to Necrosha. I think you will quite like it here, your room is already ready, come on, go and see the sights."

"ありがとう, Selene-san. I... I really need some distractions from what happened so I think this'll be a good one." Isshi replied before his eyes went wide. There was a ghost who showed up right beside him.

"かっこい!!"

"Show our  _guest_ his room. He will stay with us for  _some time_." Selene said calmly and not noticing the emphasis his host had made, Isshi followed the ghost to a luxurious room and looked in awe at the place before thinking of maybe telling the others that he had arrived safely but then, he remembered what they had done and hardened and decided to only send his mother the text about his safe arrival, not wanting to make her feel worried.

**Meanwhile with the others - At 5 AM**

"Come on! There  _has to_ be a way to un-corrupt that stupid data!" Shin said, rubbing his teary eyes while he tried everything he knew but it seemed to be too late for it.

"Shin, go to sleep already. You're exhausted. We can try again tomorrow." Izumi said, concerned about the other man. But Shin stubbornly shook his head, making Izumi sigh in worry. He and Shin were the only ones that were awake to the drummer's knowledge and he was starting to get really worried about Shin.

"This was  _my_ fault, Izumida, I  _have to_ correct it before we can save Isshi! I disappointed him and look what  _happened_!! What if she tries to-- Wait a second! I think I have an idea to correct the audio!"

Izumi felt dread all of a sudden, knowing Shin's ideas at night turned out as well as Akiya's "emergency" ideas. He asked what the rhythm guitarist was about to do and got a very worrying answer from him;

"I'll get into the computer and try it from the other side! It just might work and bring Isshi-kun  _back_  to us!"

"Shin, I don't think this is such a good idea, maybe you shouldn't--"

It was too late, however, Shin had already disappeared into the computer. Inside the machine, Shin focused until he found the corrupted part of the data and started working on it little by little. But soon, the data reminded him of his failure and he tried not to cry. Despite his attempt, a stray tear fell on one of the cables and made the machine short-circuit immediately. He tried to get out, terrified as the electric burned itself into him, making him cry out.

 _'I can't get out!!'_ He thought before everything went black after hearing Izumi and the others' cry for him. But before the computer went black, Izumi had seen that the data was back.


	37. Chapter 37

**Meanwhile with Isshi - A day later**

Isshi shifted on the bed, very uneasy for a reason he didn't know. He felt like he didn't know something he should be aware of. He looked at his phone only to see that he had no signal in the island, making him feel even worse. The vocalist then got up to take a tour of the island, curious about the ghosts he had seen on the way to his room.

"I see you're out again." Selene, his host suddenly said, appearing right beside the tall man and startling him slightly. Then, re-composing himself Isshi nodded.

"Yes, I'd like to be acquainted with everyone here. Is it okay, Selene-san?"

"That is quite fine. After all, you will be here for _a while_ , might as well get to know other people." The dark haired woman said calmly, shrugging with a hint of a smirk in her eyes. Then, Isshi asked about the signal and she replied with;

"There's too many spiritual disruptions here, that may be why. But if you  _really_ want to use your phone, then you can use the safe room back in the dungeons. Don't worry, it's safe."

"ありがとう, I'll do so then. But not before I tour this whole place."

Selene nodded and disappeared once more, leaving the young vocalist to his own devices. But no matter how long he had walked, the uneasy feeling persisted in him, making him sigh in annoyance and worry at once. But just before he was about to turn back to the castle, an old ghost caught his attention, almost calling out to the dark blond.

"Young woman, you should not be in this place." She said when he got near her, making him frown.

"I'm not a woman. And why not? This place looks safe enough to me."

"She is lying to you, you must run away from this dangerous place. She is the one who is creating all these ghosts, to harvest them once they are enough to satisfy her so-called  _needs_."

Isshi's eyes widened at the words of the old ghost but he shook his head, stubborn as he thought about his friends' betrayal.

"I need to stay here for a while. I... I had a fight with my friends and want to stay  _away_ from them for now, to be honest."

"Then find somewhere  _else_ to do so, not this hellish place. Oh no... She is coming, _get away_! You should have heeded your warnings..."

Isshi frowned as the ghost disappeared, very confused. While he thought about what the woman said, he saw Selene coming with a calm look in her eyes. The words of the ghost seemed to be about the host of the island but Isshi couldn't find any proof of her words being the truth. He decided to investigate later.

"Are you okay? The ghosts of this place seems to have talked to you. This does not happen often, you should be honored."

Isshi smiled slightly, feeling happier but the words of the ghost still burned within him. Then, he decided to at least talk to his friends and ask about the data while he told about it and took their thoughts. But when he went into the dungeon's safe room, which creeped him right out, he saw that he had a message from Akiya. Deciding to look at it later, he called the younger guitarist but much to his confusion, the black haired man didn't answer the phone. Then, he tried Nao and the bassist thankfully picked up in the first ring. But the first thing he said made Isshi feel on edge and even more uneasy.

"Do you even  _know_ what the  _fuck_ you have done?!"

"え?? Nao, what do you mean by that?!  _You're_ the ones that just corrupted my singing just for the hell of it--"

"Oh, really?! That was because Izumi saw something again!! We were trying to  _protect_ you, you 脳たりん!! And because of you, Shin is  _badly hurt_!!" Nao said, fury lining his every word and making Isshi's eyes widen.

" _WHAT_?! What happened?! I tried to call Akki but he wouldn't pick up!! What happened to Shin?!"

"Oh, you're such a fucking dumbass, Akiya doesn't even want to  _see_ you right now, _much_ less talk to you. As for what happened to Shin; He nearly  _literally fried_ his brain because of your dumb data!!"

Isshi went silent, his eyes wide in horror at the thought and trying to keep calm, he decided to ask for more details.

"Check Akiya's message if you wanna know more! I'm not telling _anything_ to  _you_!!" The bassist replied, shutting the phone to Isshi's face. The vocalist immediately looked at the message only to see the most horrifying image he'd ever seen; there was Shin's unconscious body laid on a bed, his face slightly charred and his body in a seemingly-catatonic state with the message at the end from Akiya in all caps, describing what had happened much to the horror of Isshi;

" _YOU'RE_ THE REASON OF THIS!! BECAUSE OF YOUR DATA, HE WENT INTO THE COMPUTER AND IT SHORT-CIRCUITED WITH HIM _INSIDE IT_!"

"Oh, 神様..." Isshi's voice broke at the image. Then, he ran to find Selene and get out of the island, hoping he was not too late.

**Meanwhile with the others - 5 hours ago**

They took Shin's body out of the computer with the help of Jean and saw with horror that Shin looked like he was dead.

"Shin!! Shin, 目を覚めてよ!!" Nao yelled, shaking the younger man and much to everyone's relief, the guitarist groaned in pain. The brunette bassist immediately laid him back down, tearful.

"God, this is terrible!! Is there anything I can help do for him?!" Kurt asked, looking horrified.

"I don't think so, Kurt. Not right now at least. Izumi, want to tell us how this happened?" Professor asked as the drummer looked at his friend with horrified tears in his eyes.

"He was working of that damned corrupted data and thought it'd be e-easier to work on it inside... I d-don't know why it short-circuited but it did! I-I heard him scream and got you h-here... I don't know anything!!" The black haired man said, breaking down. Akiya looked furious at the thought while trying to calm the older man, angry at Isshi for leaving them and prompting Shin to do something like this. Then, they learned the exact situation and it didn't make anything better, exactly the opposite;

"His brain was _very_ nearly fried completely, he'll... He'll be practically a _vegetable_ for a while until Josh has enough time to bring him back to full health. But remember that he's _VERY_ lucky to be alive." Jean said after an hour of the rest of Kagrra, members waiting in fear for their rhythm guitarist.

"I swear, if Isshi  _does_ come back, I'm fucking  _decking_ him!" Akiya whispered as he typed a message for the vocalist on his phone and sent it, tears in his eyes at the state of his best friend.


	38. Chapter 38

**Meanawhile with Isshi - Present time**

As Isshi ran, looking everywhere for Selene, he barely managed to keep his tears from flowing. He couldn't believe what his leave had made Shin do, he was horrified. But when he found the woman, he was in for a shock, Selene was smirking, as if she already knew what was going on.

"What's wrong, Isshi? You look quite distressed."

"Selene-san, I... I have to leave... One of my friends is  _badly_ hurt and he  _needs_ me... Please get me back right now, I  _need to_ see him."

"I'm sorry, Isshi. But this will  _not_ happen. You are  _mine_ and I will not let you go. I know  _very well_ what happened." She said, making the vocalist's eyes widen in shock. Now he understood why his friends had tried to protect him from this island. And as she explained her plan, Isshi thought and decided to go along with it. He knew very well that none of the others wanted to see him anymore after Nao's harsh words towards him.

"I... I agree, Selene-san. But... I want to tell the others first before we go through with it... Even though they don't want to see or hear from me anymore, I want to be able to say goodbye at least..."

"Very well, you can do so. However, do it quick."

Isshi nodded softly, going straight back to the dungeon with his head held high and tears glistening in his eyes. Selene smirked after him, thinking of how easy it had been to take the vocalist.

**Meanwhile with the others - Half an hour later**

"Guys, I think we should check on Isshi. I don't like how silent he is..." Izumi said, feeling restless. But Akiya shook his head, still angry at the vocalist.

"I don't think we should. It's because of Isshi that Shin's  _hurt_ , I'm not talking to him until he at least comes fucking  _back_." The lead guitarist growled, anger in his eyes.

"Akki, I agree with Izumi. What if the vision has already come true?! He's being too quiet, this is not like him, you know that." Nao said, very worried. But Akiya still stubbornly shook his head while saying;

"If you call that bastard, you're betraying Shin! He  _hurt_ Shin, you idiots!"

At that, both of them gasped before hearing something that shocked them. It was Shin who looked at them with half-open eyes.

"Akiya, you're being an idiot..."

"Shin!! Are you alright?!" Akiya asked immediately before any of them could say, making Shin roll his eyes.

"I can't feel my body right now but if I could, Akiya, I'd  _so_ smack your head right about now! Check on Isshi  _right now_ or I swear, as soon as I get better, I'm smacking you even more than I will!"

The lead guitarist was taken aback at the words of his best friend, not understanding why the other guitarist was so angry at him for not checking on the vocalist. But when they did, Nao found a new message from the older man on his phone. Feeling dreadful, he opened it only to find that it was a voice clip and it was kind of short. But what they would hear was nothing they were expecting. It said with a shaking voice;

_"Nao, I know you don't want to hear from me again. And I deserve that. But... I need to tell you something. I... I'm not coming back. Selene-san is preparing to kill me as I am recording this. She told me she was not going to let me get out and... I'm alright with that. I don't deserve to come back after what I did to Shin. If Shin can hear this, please_ _tell him that I'm... I'm so sorry. I will always love you gu--"_

The message was cut short with a gasp from the vocalist, much to everyone's horror. Then, when a young man with blond hair and golden skin came into the room with Jean who told them that he could at least partially heal Shin, much to their relief.

"Do it  _now_ , Josh-san! Isshi is in a serious danger!!" Shin said urgently and the blond man nodded, taken aback by the demand of the guitarist.

"I can only heal the feeling of your legs and torso at the moment, not your arms though..." He said before getting to work at Shin's impatient nod. After a few minutes, Shin was able to get up with the help of Nao and they ran out, ready to save their friend.

"Take us too! Shinohara is my  _son_!" Isshi's mother said and even though they were reluctant, they let the family of three board the Blackbird as well, ready to save Isshi.

**Meanwhile with Isshi - 15 minutes ago**

As Isshi went to the dungeons, he thought of the message once more, trying not to cry. But he decided that he was not going to do so, he was going to die with dignity. He began to record and just as he was about to finish, a ghost made him fall to the ground, paralyzed with his phone falling out of his hand and stopping the recording and automatically sending it to Nao.

"Y-you told me I could say goodbye!" He gasped as Selene came closer with a creepily serene look.

"You did. It is quite enough. Now for the  _main event_." She said and came to stand beside the dark blond.

Isshi closed his eyes, letting Selene do her work on him, after all, he had nothing he could return to anymore. The last thing he saw was his phone, ringing loudly in the dungeon.


	39. Chapter 39

**Meanwhile with the others**

"Crap, he's not answering! We need to reach there  _quickly_! Oh 神様, if I knew this would happen... Can't we go fucking  _faster_ , Jean-san?!" Akiya said, terrified for Isshi.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Akiya! If we go any faster, we might crash and this won't do any good for anyone!" The redheaded woman replied as the members of Kagrra, and Isshi's family felt on the edge, hoping that they were not too late to save the young vocalist. Aiko was shaking in her seat, knowing that if they were already too late, she would never even see her brother again let alone apologize to him for being so mean towards him for so many years. Magma who had come with the group looked very sad at her state, not really knowing what to say about the situation at the moment.

"It's... It's going to be alright. It  _has to_ be alright!" Nao whispered, trying hard not to cry as his vibe activated and it was a deep, dark blue mixed with hues of purple. And then, Jean told them to hang on tight as they were about to land right before something hit their plane hard.

"一体何が起こっているのよ!?" Aiko yelled as Akiya shielded her and Shin as well as he could from the impact while Nao shielded Izumi.

"Selene hit us!! Hold on tight!!" Jean yelled, trying to control the plane and land safely. But as they descended, Akiya saw a fiery bird-like creature and his eyes widened, understanding this might be a signal from Isshi. The creature flew into the castle in the farthest part of the island.

"Let's go! I Just hope we're not too late!" Izumi said after they landed and Akiya immediately told them about the creature, making everyone's eyes widen.

"Where did it go, Akiya?! It might be Isshi!!" Shin said urgently, making Isshi's family frown in confusion as they had never seen the vocalist transform. But trying to keep themselves hopeful, they all agreed and Akiya, the only one who had seen it and Magma who did know the island from long ago took the lead, helping them to get through the thick forest.

"時間どおりになるでしょう?" Isshi's mother whispered, terrified for her son.

"もちろん私たちはなります! Isshi _will not_ die like this!" Izumi said, his voice breaking in uncertainty but he still tried not to show it to them all.

When they arrived, however, they found something horrifying; Selene was smirking serenely with no sign of either the creature or Isshi.

"Where's Isshi, you  _bitch_?!" Akiya yelled as Izumi gulped in fear that they were already too late and something worse than what he had seen in his vision had happened. But when Selene talked, he was even more horrified;

"Are you sure you want to see him anymore? Even after what he _did_? Then do so. Come here, Isshi."

The moment they saw Isshi, they could understand that there was something horribly wrong. The vocalist didn't seem to be happy to see them or even recognized them at all.

"Isshi?" Shin whispered, looking terrified for the older man. And then, Selene summoned even more mutants and ghosts at which, the group felt almost paralyzed with fear with Izumi now understanding that his vision had come true at last.

"Kill them, Isshi, kill  _all of them_. You are soon to follow anyways. All of you, _help_ him." The dangerous woman said before walking away. That made Isshi spring on the nearest person on the group which was Akiya and the lead guitarist fell onto the ground while Isshi transformed into a ghastly figure wrapped in fire and tried to strangle him. The vocalist's eyes however, were the scariest, they held no emotion what-so-ever like Isshi's spirit had already died.

"Akki!!" Izumi yelled as the other controlled mutants sprung onto them as well. But Magma thankfully managed to trap the ones that were trying to harm Isshi's family first and Nao used his vibe ability which had now turned completely purple with fear. He managed to get a few that were attacking Shin who still had no use of his arms away and took Shin behind his back to protect him.

"Isshi,  _辞めろ_!! It's me, Akiya!! You need to come to yourself!!" Akiya yelled, trying not to let the flames of the transformed vocalist get to his throat as the older man still tried to kill him.

"There has to be a way to get him back!! We need to  _do something_!!" Shin yelled, his voice breaking as one of the mutants suddenly and shockingly turned into dust, seemingly dead.

"W-what happened?! Why did he just..." Aiko asked with a trembling voice as Magma looked grim.

"He's... He's dead... Selene took his life force like she's doing to Isshi right now. We need to stop her as soon as possible because it won't be long before we lose not only Isshi but the entire island to her..." The blonde girl replied, making everyone's eyes widen in horror.

"Shinohara, if you can hear me, come back  _right now_!" Isshi's dad said in a commanding tone but it didn't work, the vocalist was too far gone.

"I don't think he can hear us... But I have an emergency idea, at least one I think that  _can_ work." Akiya said as he managed to get their beloved singer off of himself and frowned as his brain worked at a record speed. But the words made the three of them groan at him.

"This one is good, I  _swear_! We _have to_ work together as a _team_ for this to work though! Only if we can work together that this plan of mine can be accomplished!" He said at that, making them frown.

"Tell us then!! We have to be quick!" Aiko said but the lead guitarist shook his head at her.

"ごめんなさい, but I don't think you should join this part, Aiko-san. You _literally_ have no power here and if something,  _anything_ happened to any of you, not only would I feel  _horrible_ but Isshi would have my ass. But you can do good with protecting the plane back in the forest, that way, if things get even more dire, you guys would be safe  _and_ we will have something to fall back on."

"He's totally right. And Akiya, tell us your plan-- Isshi,  _stop_!!" Izumi yelled as the vocalist sent Shin a fireball while the rhythm guitarist was already too close to him. But thankfully, Nao managed to get Shin out of it and then, seeing that things were getting worse, Akiya hurriedly started talking;

"If we separate, it will be harder for both Selene and all of these mutants and ghosts to track us! Me and Nao can go straight to Selene while you try and control the mutants here! I don't think we can do much about the ghosts but if we find Selene, we can bring Isshi back after finishing her somehow!"

"But how are you gonna be able to even find her, Akiya?! This is very risky!" Izumi said as he kept dodging Isshi's attacks along with Shin. But before Akiya could answer, Magma piped up, ready to help them;

"I can guide you there! I think I know where she can be! You just follow me and be fast as possible!"

Nao and Akiya nodded and the guitarist immediately turned into Sonic the Hedgehog to keep up with the blonde girl along with Nao whose vibe now had turned into a dark, royal blue color in determination and urgency. They ran and ran, none of them tiring for a long time, keeping up with the sheer will to save Isshi. And when they found the room they were looking for, they saw that Selene was already aware of their presence.


	40. Chapter 40

"You  _BITCH_!! What have you  _DONE_  to Isshi?!" Nao exclaimed upon seeing her, his voice shaking with pure, unadulterated fury while his vibe turned red in his anger. Akiya turned back to his human form as he glared as well while Selene chuckled, not feeling threatened by the two very angry bandmates of the vocalist.

"He will die, just like the moron he is. And you are going to follow him as well, he won't be alone--"

The dangerous woman's words got cut short by Nao sending her the beam he was secretly charging up and slamming her right into the wall behind her. Selene coughed a little as she got up, looking angry now.

"You  _pest_! How  _dare_ you try to harm me?!"

"You  _hurt_ Isshi!! You deserve what is coming at you!! Akiya,  _now_!!" The bassist said, making the guitarist smirk and turn into Shadow the Hedgehog this time and sending the dangerous mutant his binding attack and successfully binding her. But not even a minute later, Selene broke free and sent Akiya a fireball which the guitarist couldn't dodge and fell down in pain.

"Akki!!  _That's it_ , you're  _SO_ dead!!" Nao growled and focusing he made his vibe tangible and using it like a rope, the bassist managed to immobilize her with a painful, fiery red rope made of pure energy.

"G-good job, Nao. Now leave her to me and go check on the others!" Akiya said as he got up with slight difficulty. Nao whirled around in shock at Akiya's words, however.

" _Fuck_ no!! I'm in  _no way_ leaving you alone with this psychopath!! 忘れて!!"

"But the others--" Akiya started to say only for Nao to smack him upside the head with his free hand. The guitarist looked annoyedly at his protective friend but then, Nao said something to Selene that made him also agree with him;

"How, do we bring Isshi  _back_?! Tell us or I  _will not_ hesitate to murder you!!"

That brought a pained chuckle out of the woman, much to the duo's anger. But when she explained that she was the only one to be able to bring the singer back, Nao's rope got redder and even more fiery which made Selene hiss in pain.

"You will bring his mind  _back_!! He's  _not_ a toy you can mess with, do it now or you will face the consequences of hurting him  _even_ more than you already are going to be!!"

"You cannot ma--" Her words were cut short by Akiya backhanding her, furious.

"You will  _not_ kill Isshi! He won't be your victim,  _I_ won't let it!! Nao, I have an idea, let's bring this fucking bitch with us to the others, if we have more hands in this, we  _can_ make her talk!"

Nao nodded and started dragging Selene by the energy rope, her black dress getting slightly ruined by the rope and cutting into her skin now. Akiya followed quickly with Magma coming right after them in slight surprise at their anger.

When they arrived to the main hub, however, Selene smirked at seeing Isshi grab Aiko by her arm and breaking it. Aiko screamed in pain as the others looked horrified at the vocalist's brutality.

"Shinohara!! What the hell do you think you are  _doing_ to your sister?!" Isshi's father yelled but that only made him go after the older man. But before he could attack him as well, Isshi just fell down, panting in pain.

"Oh no... He's close to death!!" Jean whispered, looking very terrified for the dark blond. But thankfully, Nao remembered that they had Selene right in their hands and got their attention.

"YOU!!! Bring. Isshi. Back.  _RIGHT. NOW_!!" Izumi said, very angry but none of them were expecting to see Selene admit defeat and then, she focused on the young man and that, made him gasp out in pain and suddenly, Isshi's eyes looked clearer but he screamed only a moment later, falling face-first onto the ground. Shin managed to get the older man to lay on his back before feeling something that terrified him via his feet;

"Oh no... H-he's  _ice cold_! Isshi!! Please, open your eyes,  _please_!!"

At the tearful exclamation of the rhythm guitarist, Isshi managed to wheeze out his name, obviously weak and in a lot of pain;

"Sh...in?..."

"I'm here!! We're all here, Ikkun!! Just keep awake, alright?! Don't you dare go to sleep now!!"

"It... hu...rts..." The vocalist managed to get out before screaming hoarsely in agony as he started shining in a bright, yellow color and somehow, came 4 precious looking gems out of him before shooting towards back to the mainland. The gems looked like one Sapphire, one Ammolite, one Amethyst and lastly, one Garnet. Then, Isshi fell unconscious, unable to stand the pain any longer. Seeing this, Akiya ran and gathered the slightly taller man into his arms before transforming into Big the Cat and whispered;

"It's  _my_ turn to bring you to safety now. You're _safe_ now, Isshi-kun..."

**2 days later - In the Institute**

As Isshi woke up, he felt like something was missing. He also felt really cold, suddenly shivering as he wrapped his covers even tighter on himself. The young man looked around only to see a long haired brunette by his bedside, dozing off lightly. He frowned, not recognizing where he was or who this man was and what he was doing beside him. But before he could freak out, he saw his mother who ran to him in obvious relief.

"Shinohara! Oh, よかったよ..." She said, trying not to cry and woke the man beside him. But no matter what the dark blond was expecting, he certainly was not expecting to have the man glomp him.

"Isshi!! Oh God,  _never_ scare us like this  _ever again_ , please! I can't take that!!"

Isshi frowned lightly at the words of the man before asking what was on his mind and horrifying the two in an instant;

"Who are you?"


	41. Chapter 41

At his words, Isshi saw both his mother's and the man's eyes go wide in horror. He looked between them, very confused. He hadn't expected a reaction like that and asked again, just to try and understand what was going on.

"W-what do you  _mean_ who are you?! It's me, Nao!!" The man said frantically, his voice shaking in tears.

"I... I really don't know you. I'm sorry." Isshi said and that made the man named Nao run out of the room in tears, making Isshi look even more surprised and confused. His mother was also very distressed but she mostly kept herself in check while she explained that Nao was his bandmate and very close friend. Isshi's eyes widened at that, shocked.

"T-then _why_ can't I remember a thing about him or any others of my 'bandmates'?!"

Meanwhile, Nao went to the room where Shin was being healed, sobbing. The others looked at him in panic, thinking that something bad had happened to Isshi but when Akiya asked what was wrong, the bassist replied with something they had not thought would happen.

"H-he's awake but... He... He doesn't  _remember_ us..."

"冗談でしょう?! We need to see this,  _right now_!!" Shin said and yanked his arm out of Josh's grip, horrified.

"You should stay behind, Shin-kun, you _still_ need to get your other arm healed... We'll... We'll find a way..." Izumi said, barely able to keep his tears from flowing like Nao's were. But Shin only glared at the shorter man and ran to get to Isshi's room. The others followed him only to hear Isshi ask his mother if there were more people he didn't know but he should. At that, everyone's eyes widened in horror and then, they went into the room with Nao trailing from behind as he tried to control his tears.

"Oh! There  _is_ more it seems! Who are you guys?" Isshi asked with such an innocent, unassuming voice that Akiya felt a lump form in his throat. The others were feeling the same as well, judging from the look on both Shin and Izumi's faces. Then, Jean came in and asked what was going on. When she learned that Isshi remembered none of his friends, the telekinetic woman's eyes widened in horror.

"Is this that bitch's work, Jean-san?! How can we fix this?!" Shin asked, taking control right away as Izumi looked way too horrified to even talk.

"I don't know. I think we should ask Professor how we can fix this and what might have caused his memories to get wiped." The red haired woman said, looking really sad as well.

At that, all of them nodded and Jean got out to get the Professor right away. After she was gone, Isshi frowned lightly, trying to understand what was going on. But no matter how much the vocalist tried, he could not remember anything from the four of them. However, he decided to play along to their words to not make them feel even more distressed. That was then, Jean returned with a bald man and a black haired woman who for some reason terrified Isshi. And seeing the woman, one of the men just snapped, slamming her into the wall in his anger, much to Isshi's total shock.

"What have you  _DONE_ to him?!" He growled, very dangerously.

"Akiya, calm down. We can't solve the problem with violence." The bald man said as he frowned at the woman as well before asking Isshi if he really didn't remember them. After getting the confirmation of that, Professor calmly asked the woman why it was so. The woman chuckled condescendingly and said;

"He  _won't_ remember anything. Not till you find the memory gems. But you won't be getting them, I won't let--" Her words were cut short by the man named Nao who shockingly had a vibration around himself that was blood red and he immediately pressed it to the woman's throat, making her hiss in pain again.

"You will tell us where to get those and  _NOW_ , or prepare to  _die_!"

"In your dreams." She replied but then, Professor had an idea to solve the problem. He managed to get Nao off of the obviously dangerous woman and then said;

"If it's not too much to ask of you, Isshi, can we take a sample of your aura? Maybe that'll help to find your lost memory."

Isshi nodded and swallowed as Jean came closer and her eyes glowed orange while the vocalist gasped, a strange feeling coming over him. It was over in a few seconds, however and then, there was a small, yellow ball of light in the palm of Jean's hand. Everyone looked at the Professor to know what was coming next in the man's plan.

"If we put this aura in four machines, we can track the gems easily, I think."

Everyone's eyes widened at the man's words and the brunette man immediately stepped forward, saying with conviction;

"I can do that! I'm the only one of us who has powers corresponding to that!"

"Shin, are you sure? You still need healing after that accident of yours..." Nao said but that made Isshi have a headache, almost remembering what had happened but not quite.

"Isshi! Are you alright?!" Akiya asked, worriedly as he came closer to him.

"I think so... I don't know why but I feel horrible while looking at you, Shin-san..."

At that, everyone froze, looking sad. But not letting this deter him, Shin replied;

"Don't feel like that, Isshi. I know the reason but I never blamed you for what happened. You'll understand once we bring your memory  _back_. And as for what you said, Nao, yes, I'm  _very_ sure. I will go into the machines again and put it in."

At that, Isshi frowned as the others looked at eachother in worry while Professor said something that scared the brunette man a little;

"You must gently pour a  _very_ small part into the machines' cores so that it'll be enough. Be very careful not to waste it, however."

Shin nodded, swallowing his fear for Isshi's sake and took the bottle from Jean. Then, after only a moment, he was gone, much to Isshi's complete shock while the others waited uneasily. Isshi also noticed that the short, black haired man refused to talk at all, obviously very distressed.

And then, Shin reappeared right before the older man's eyes, having done his work very quickly. Taking the small machines from the table, Professor gave them to all four of them under the amused look of the woman.

"Be careful and whatever you do, do not break the gems when you find them. That would mean letting his memory get lost  _forever_."


	42. Chapter 42

The rest of the Kagrra, members' eyes widened, looking horrified at first and then, they nodded immediately, taking the trackers from Jean's hands. But before they could go, Izumi, who hadn't talked until that point, stopped Shin, much to the shock of Isshi who did not remember what had happened and said;

"You still need some healing, Shin. You should stay behind for a while at least after that accident..."

But Shin stubbornly shook his head, not wanting to lose time and lose Isshi mentally for good. At that, the vocalist frowned, trying to remember even harder but nothing came to his mind except a feeling of utter fear for someone he simply couldn't remember.

"I'm  _fine_. We need to get to those gem things  _now_ , we don't have time to lose here. Let's go." The short brunette said but Isshi tried to stop him from leaving by holding onto his left hand. But as he didn't have the feeling of the limb yet, Shin didn't react until he felt himself be pulled back. Shin immediately looked at the vocalist who looked worried.

"Don't go. _Please_ , if you need to get yourself checked out first, don't trouble yourself over me and... And well... I don't want to be _alone_ , to be honest..." Isshi trailed off, looking away awkwardly. Shin was taken aback at first but then, the rhythm guitarist sighed and looked at the others who smiled and nodded.

"But... What about the memory gems? I--"

"We can go about finding them as pairs, Shin-kun. You and Akki can stay with Isshi if you can." Nao said and Akiya also nodded, coming beside the two on the bed. Seeing this, Shin sighed and nodded. Isshi smiled slightly, feeling much better for some reason at the support of his supposed bandmates. Then, after they also received two body cameras as well just in case they got in trouble, the other two left without saying another word, looking at their trackers intently.

"Thanks for staying with me." Isshi said as his mother and Aiko who had come as well after learning her older brother's amnesia smiled along with Shin and Akiya.

"Don't mention it. We would never leave you when you need us, Shinohara." Akiya said in a friendly tone but inside, he was in a state of emotional turmoil despite not showing it to the older man. And looking at Shin, Akiya knew the shorter man felt the same. But then, Isshi said something that made Shin roll his eyes and smile slightly;

"Now, go and get yourself some healing as that guy said. Your arm looks like it'll fall off or something!"

At that, both guitarists were glad that Izumi was not present to hear the vocalist's words, knowing that Izumi would've felt even more horrible to really know that Isshi had forgotten everything they had. Shin sighed and nodded, not willing to leave Isshi but Akiya gently pushed him towards the door along with Aiko taking his right hand and bringing him back to Josh's side so that he could be healed. But as soon as the vocalist couldn't hear him, Shin broke down, sobbing as Josh gently healed the feeling of his limb. Aiko didn't know what to say to the short man, understanding that he was hurting and not even wanting to think of how she would feel if it was her in the guitarist's place.

"It's going to be okay, Shin. He's now safe and you  _already_ started the first step to restore him completely." Jean said as she gently held the brokenly sobbing man. Aiko deactivated her translator, coming closer to the grieving Shin and said;

"そうだよ, 兄貴は強いなんです. 彼はあなたをすぐに覚えているでしょう, 彼はあなたにそれをしないでしょう."

"R-really? But if I hadn't messed up  _that_ badly, this might've never--"

"君はそれを知ることができない. 自分を拷問をやめてよ." Aiko said gently, looking worried about the guitarist as Josh awkwardly finished healing his arm. Thankfully, after that, he managed to pull himself together, wiping his eyes as he knew Isshi would feel bad if he knew that he had made him cry. But when he returned to the room, he saw with sadness that Akiya had failed to keep his own tears in as well, much to the worry of Isshi. Shin immediately ran to them as the vocalist tried to calm the youngest down.

"I'm  _s-so sorry_!" The younger guitarist was saying, shaking in the singer's embrace.

"I don't know what happened, Akiya-san, but I'm sure you don't have anything to do with any of this. Please, take a hold on yourself." Isshi said, trying to see Akiya's face but he kept it buried in Isshi's chest as Shin also tried not to break down once more.

**Meanwhile with Izumi and Nao**

When they finally found a strong signal from their trackers, Izumi and Nao found themselves in front of a night club, looking at eachother in confusion.

"Why are we in front of a night club of all things?" Nao muttered and then, deciding to wing it, they went inside, hoping that the signal would get stronger. And sure enough, when they were inside, the signal went very strong. At that, they both were relieved but once they saw the two gems they were looking for, they both gulped, it was in the hands of a calm looking man who was obviously a mutant. When the man noticed them, he put both of the gems away and looked politely at them.

"Can I help you, young women?"

"We're--" Nao started to say only to get stopped by Izumi who started to talk and shock the bassist and man as well;

"We would like to have those gems you have, if it's not a problem. We _need_ them."

The man looked taken aback at the sudden but polite request but then, he smirked and said;

"If you want them, you must  _work_ for them. If you two join my pole dancers, I might reward you with them."

At that, Nao blanched, knowing they had cams and they would never hear the end of it from the other three if this got out to them. But then, he thought of Isshi and he barely kept his tears in. Deciding to agree, he looked at his drummer and the shorter man nodded, ready to bring Isshi back partially.


	43. Chapter 43

**Meanwhile with Isshi**

After Akiya and Shin managed to take a hold on themselves, however fragile, Isshi decided in his mind that he was not going to ask any more questions about who they were. After all, he  _had_ heard Shin's sobs clear across the hallway and that worried him. But the small man obviously tried hard to hide the fact that he had cried for him at all. And then, Isshi's mind went to the other two and he sighed slightly, hoping nothing too serious would happen.

"Do you think your friends will be okay? I hope they don't do something reckless for my sake..." He muttered at the looks he'd gotten from them. That made the two smile in obvious pain.

"They would never stop at  _anything_ to bring back what you've lost, Isshi. No matter _how_ dangerous it is, they'll come through just for you, don't worry about it."

At that, Isshi was shocked and very uncomfortable but before he could say anything, Shin also told his own thoughts about it;

"Yeah, and neither will we, when the time comes. You're  _way_ too important to us to lose this way. We're not letting you down  _this time_ at least, I promise that much at least. You're gonna be okay, Isshi-kun, we'll make sure of that."

Isshi looked horrified this time and looking at his mom and Aiko, he could tell that they felt the same way, what with them looking at the two men with their mouths agape. But before any of them could say anything, the terrifying dark haired woman was back along with the redheaded woman who was called Jean. Seeing that, Shin and Akiya looked very angry.

" _What_ is she doing here, Jean-san?! After what she has  _done_ to Isshi-kun, she doesn't deserve to be around  _anybody_!!" Akiya growled, his eyes dark with anger as he got up from where he was sitting right beside Isshi's bedside.

"She said something important. I thought you should know but I couldn't have just left her unattended in case she manages to escape." Was the red haired woman's answer and that made everyone's eyes widen.

"What did you  _say_ , you bitch?! Tell us  _now_ or prepare to fucking  _die_!" Akiya said in a venomous tone as the woman smirked evilly, staying silent. She obviously knew what would anger the two men even more but she was not expecting to have a nearby machine to suddenly wrap its wires around her throat. Isshi startled as the woman grimaced, trying to get them off.

"You will tell us what you know, you fucker. Or I won't be sparing you, believe me, I  _will not_!" Shin said in such a dangerous voice that it scared the singer a lot.

The woman, however, tried to chuckle but the wires around her throat were too tight to even speak, at which, they somehow got very slightly loose and then, she started talking, much to Isshi's horror.

"You've sent your friends into a death trap."

At that, the two of them both narrowed their eyes with Shin slightly moving his arms and wires throwing the woman nearly off the window, much to Isshi's shock. The wires stopped just short of sending her off to the ground which was probably very far.

" _What_ do you mean by that?! If you think  _that_ _'s_ going to stop either of them, you're _terribly_ fucking wrong, Selene-san!" Akiya whispered as the woman hung by the wires around her throat.

"I already have one of the people where they are in my  _palm_ , they're  _not_ getting those two gems, not if I can--"

She was cut off with a scream when Shin immediately opened his fist and sent her flying out the window. Isshi could simply not believe his eyes when Selene just returned to the room without any injury, floating.

"You  _fool_! I will make you pay!" She said but right before she could make a move, Professor came into the room and stopped her obviously with only his mind. Isshi looked on, terrified.

"You're  _very_ wrong, Selene-san. Nao and Izumi would never let those gems go. No way in fucking  _hell_. Admit it already, you  _lost_!" Akiya said in a matter of fact tone.

"I did not. You will see soon enough."

**Meanwhile with Izumi and Nao** ,

As soon as they were alone, Nao immediately facepalmed, knowing that they were in a very tight spot.

"I know you're not very happy with our predicament, Nao and neither am I. But if we can get those gems by simply doing some stupid dances, so be it! Isshi depends on us right now, you know that." Izumi said, his voice sad. Nao paused at the tone of the shorter man, understanding what Izumi was feeling instantly.

"'Zu? Are you  _sure_ you're okay? I know you're hurting over what happened and I am too but as you said, we can't dwell on it right now."

Izumi nodded, averting his eyes but Nao would have none of it, he turned the younger man's face gently, also looking very sad.

"It's going to be alright, Izumi. I  _promise_ you. Isshi will not forget us forever."

But before Izumi could reply, they were interrupted by the owner of the club and a black haired woman who looked very stuck-up.

"So these re the new girls, huh? Well, I'll... I'll make sure they know the ropes then, Mr. Shaw."


	44. Chapter 44

As the woman said those words, Nao and Izumi instantly understood that they were not very welcomed here. Not by this young woman anyways. And when the man named Shaw was out of the room, the woman glared at them, making them frown.

"You're  _not_ getting those pretty gems! I would  _never_ let them go to ugly little peasant girls like you!"

At that, both of the bandmates were taken aback, not knowing what to say at the moment and then, Nao spoke up, trying not to get angry and hurt the girl accidentally by his mutant ability and also trying to be as polite as possible;

"We're  _not_ after all of the gems here, we're only after two of them. We  _need to_ have those two gems, for our friend's safety, not for ourselves, really. We'll not get in your way of getting any money either. We're just gonna get those gems and get out of this place."

At that, the woman scowled even harder, making the two frown even deeper in worry that she would be a huge problem for them.

"Oh come on. Stop  _lying_ already. You're in for the money and fame, aren't you? Stop trying to cover your fucking act! Anyways, I'd better show you where to sleep and what to do around here or this wouldn't end well for me. After all, slackers are punished  _harshly_ by that freak, Mr. Shaw. Follow me, peasants." She said turning away and leaving immediately. As they followed her, Izumi shut his translator down and got Nao's attention to do the same before saying;

"双極性だね?! 僕はこの状況が嫌いだよ, Nao. Isshiは今私たちに頼っている, 何かがあるならば、私たちのどちらかに何かが起こる、それは彼にとってひどい終わりになるでしょう."

"これを分かるんだよ. しかし、ここでは選択肢がない. 私たちは今去ることはできません、それは私たちのバンドの終わりとIsshiの精神的健康も綴る!"

At that, Izumi nodded as the woman turned to them in suspicion but deciding to try and listen she stayed silent even though she had no idea about what they were saying. The two of them didn't notice her pausing, however and this proved to be a big mistake for both of them.

"あなたは僕らがその後何をすべきだと思いますか, Nao?"

At that, the bassist only shook his head, making the slightly younger man understand that he had no idea either.

**Meanwhile with Isshi and the others**

"You are only delaying the inevitable, Charles. I  _will_ kill this fool." Selene said in such a malicious tone that Isshi paled, still very scared for the short man but Shin stood bravely in front of her, glaring defiantly.

"I am  _NOT_ afraid of you! You may have hurt Ikkun but you're _not_ getting away with what you've done, I and the others will make sure of that!"

At that, Akiya also nodded but Isshi felt very scared for the two of them, understanding instantly that they were getting themselves into danger. But neither of the two were about to back down, both very angry at the words of her. And then, something no one was expecting happened, she suddenly grinned and Shin collapsed holding his head and screaming in pain. Isshi bolted from the bed, trying to get up so he could help but Akiya was faster and was immediately by the older man, asking what was wrong.

"Shin!! Shin, talk to me!! Hashidani!!" He yelled, trying to understand what Selene was doing to his best friend but before he could say anything, the rhythm guitarist fainted.


	45. Chapter 45

**Meanwhile with Izumi and Nao**

When they followed the young woman into the room she was guiding them to, neither Nao nor Izumi were expecting to see five more girls who looked straight at them with curiosity.

"Prim? Who are these girls?" A short, pink haired girl asked, obviously a little worried while the other four girls looked on with barely concealed looks of curiosity and surprise.

"These are the new girls Mr. Shaw got for the club, they're gonna be with us--"

"For a _little_ while. We  _don't_  intend to stay for long at all." Nao said hurriedly, blushing as he thought of how the others would never let them live this down if the word got out to them. Izumi nodded as well, thinking the same thing but going forward anyways.

"Welcome then. I'm Michaela and this is my best friend Clarith." A blue haired girl said while pulling at a shy, white haired girl's arm. Clarith blushed slightly and bowed, surprising the two.

"Hi to you too. My name is Nao and this is Izumi, nice to meet you." Nao said as the other two girls introduced themselves as Irina and Elluka. The one named Elluka had blonde hair and was much taller than Izumi while Irina was around the same height as the drummer. After that, Clarith took over Prim's job on helping the two get settled.

"Don't mind Prim and Irina much, they're too obsessed with making money and they don't really care who they trample on for doing so. Me, Michaela and Elluka aren't like that though, so please don't take all of us like that, okay?" The girl said shyly, making the two of them smile and nod.

"Don't worry, we know plenty of people like that in our  _real_ profession. They never really learn though, from what I know. If Prim-san or Irina-san tries to trample us, they'll find us a little... Tougher than that." Izumi said, completely calm. Nao nodded as well, agreeing with the slightly younger man.

**Meanwhile with Isshi and the others - Three hours later**

When Shin woke up, his head felt like it had exploded. The rhythm guitarist groaned slightly, opening his eyes to find Isshi looking at him with serious worry while Akiya and Jean were nowhere to be found. Professor Xavier also looked very worried which made him a little confused before remembering what had happened.

"Are you alright, Shin-san? You fainted so suddenly..."

"Ugh, my head is  _killing_ me... What the hell happened?" He muttered, trying to get up only to realize that Isshi was not in the bed anymore. Instead, the singer had given his bed to him while he was unconscious.

"Isshi, _why_ did you get out of the bed?! You  _need_ rest right now--"

"Don't even start to say you don't need the bed more than me right now, you look like a _wreck_ , no offense. As for what happened, we don't know, you just screamed in pain and fainted all of a sudden after that terrible woman looked at you for a moment. Are you sure you're fine apart from the headache?" Isshi asked with worry and that made Shin smile, trying to ignore the lump in his throat at the care the older man had for him even without his memories.

"I'm fine, only some serious headache, don't worry."

Then, a fuming Akiya came into the room and saw that his best friend was awake and the lead guitarist ran to the bed.

"Oh よかったよ... Shin, are you alright?!" (thank goodness)

"Just a headache, don't worry but... Where  _were_ you, Akki?"

"Me and Jean-san were confining that fucking bitch back to her cell and it took a little while. Before you say anything, I didn't get hurt, Jean-san did most of the work while I just shielded her."

Shin's eyes widened along with Isshi and his family's but Akiya just smiled to make them stop worrying. However, it did very little.

**Meanwhile with Izumi and Nao - Two hours later**

When the time for the two to perform came, both of them were sweating bullets, both nervous for the moments ahead and how they needed to get the gems before it was too late. And when they got into the dancing part, they both somehow managed to do it perfectly enough to get a wealthy customer's attention, making Izumi want to plant his face into the nearest wall.

And the man was impressed enough to want a private performance, much to the irritation of Prim and Irina and horror of the two men. They decided to talk amongst eachother and maybe agree. Saying that and making the others very suspicious, they managed to get the chance for it and Nao dragged Izumi to a corner, both of them turning off their translators.

"一体何をしますか, Izumi?! そんなことはできないでしょう!!" Nao whispered very urgently, looking beet red in embarrassment. Izumi thought hard for a moment to try and get out of the situation but then, he thought of Isshi's state and tears came to his eyes. (What the hell do we do, Izumi?! We can't possibly do  _that_!!)

"Naoki, 僕達はこれをしなければならないと思うんだ... Isshiを救いたいのなら,この糞をしなければならない..." (Naoki, I think we have to do this... If we want to save Isshi, we  _have to_ do this shit...)

"けど..."

Noticing that the man was becoming impatient, Izumi shook his head, making the bassist understand that the bandleader was not about to back down from this. That made him sigh and nod in resignation. Then, they went to the room downstairs, both of them getting more and more uneasy by each step.

"Isshi has better appreciate this because like  _hell_ I'll ever do this shit again." Nao muttered to Izumi, his face so red it was now visible under the make-up they'd had. Izumi nodded and when they went in, the man wanted a lap dance from Izumi, much to the horror of the drummer.

"Oh God... Wait a second please!! We're not what you think we--"

"I don't care. Come here, beautiful."

"Y-you need to know something about us f-first though!!" He stuttered, trying to get out of the grip of the man. But it was too late and he felt himself be pulled down and  _then_ the man understood the truth about the "women" he'd taken in.

"Y-you're not--"

"We were trying to _TELL_ you we _aren't_ girls! Now will you let me _off_ of your fucking lap?!" Izumi cried out, glaring as he turned bright red in embarrassment.


	46. Chapter 46

After the man let the flustered Izumi off of his lap with the drummer dying inside, he immediately went to the club's director, Sebastian Shaw. The two of them also agreed to come, still blushing bright red. And when Shaw learned that Nao and Izumi were in fact, male, his eyes widened in shock.

"You're  _male_?! Then _why_ did you accept my offer?!"

"Because we needed those two fucking gems, nothing more!!" Izumi said, looking horribly humiliated. As they talked, however, they didn't realize that Clarith and Irina were listening their conversation. Both girls looked shockedly at eachother as well, not having expected that. Clarith also looked a little scared as they went back to the dorms to tell the other girls about this shocking and sudden development. When the two girls told the truth about Nao and Izumi, all of the room's inhabitants were in shock before Prim understood something.

"Don't worry, Clarith, they're not gonna be able to hurt you. I'll take care of them." She said with a very evil glint in her eyes which made the white haired girl shocked. But then, Nao and Izumi came into the room and then, Irina immediately asked about the situation.

"はい, that's true. Sorry we deceived you but we're  _not_ doing this for ourselves, as we told Shaw-san. It's  _very_ complicated but we have to stay here for a while and Shaw-san agreed as well, thankfully." (yes)

"If you cause any trouble, though, you'll answer to  _me_." Prim said, smirking before she murmured something to herself that only Izumi heard;

"That's what  _she_ will want as well..."

"Did you say something, Prim-san? Cause we wouldn't cause any trouble and/or harm anyone." Izumi said, instantly getting suspicious that Prim knew something vital that they did not. And that kind of scared the drummer. But he was not about to give up, not a chance. Not when Isshi depended on their success. And looking at Nao, he saw the same thing in the bassist's eyes. But neither of them knew that something horrible was about to happen to one of them.

**At night**

As the whole room went to sleep, Nao stayed up, his mind still in the situation in hand. Not only had they thrown their pride for Isshi's sake but also, they had thrown away any and all hope for them returning to the Institute for a while. And that scared Nao. Especially because he had no way of knowing if Isshi and the others were alright, what with Selene being there as well. As he was thinking about what was happening, even though he didn't  _want_ to remember the cause of Isshi's amnesia, he noticed that Clarith was suddenly awake. But he didn't say anything to the girl, his mind still very much abuzz with the worries for the vocalist. He closed his eyes, trying not to cry at the memory of the dark blond's state in Necrosha, very distressed. But before he could actually try to completely stop himself from crying, he saw Izumi was having a nightmare. Nao felt very happy in that moment that they had turned off their translators just in case.

"いいえ... Isshi, やめてよ... これは _お前_ じゃない... ごめんなさい..." (No... Isshi, stop... This isn't  _you_... I'm sorry...)

"分かるよ, Izumi-kun..." (I know, Izumi-kun...) He whispered tearfully before waking the black haired man up as Clarith watched them from the shadows, very confused. Izumi jumped when he woke up, looking terrified. The bassist immediately wrapped the shaking man in a hug, his tears starting to fall.

"大丈夫よ, Izumi. 彼は大丈夫になる. 彼は覚えているだろう,  _約束だ_." (It's okay, Izumi. He'll be okay. He'll remember,  _I promise_.)

As he tried to comfort the drummer, Nao felt even worse about their failure, not knowing what to do anymore. But before he knew it, he felt a harsh blow to his head, losing consciousness instantly with the last thing he heard being Izumi's cry for help.

After Nao fainted, Clarith gasped as she saw Prim dragging the now-unconscious Izumi into a different room, somewhere none of the employees of the club were allowed into.

"Prim, what are you  _doing_?! That place is forbidden and  _dangerous_!" She said but the black haired girl just grinned disturbingly before putting the gems they were looking for into Izumi's hands before locking him into the room with a teal colored gas seeping into the room.

**Meanwhile with Isshi and the others - An hour later**

As Shin and Akiya went to sleep, Isshi took a look at the two of them, concerned. He could see that the two of them were very worn out and at the end of their ropes. And for some reason, he started to cough, not knowing why. His coughs escalated, making Aiko and his mother rush to him while Akiya fell off his chair at the sudden noise and saw what was going on.

"Isshi!! What's wrong?!"

" _Can't breathe_!!" The vocalist managed to wheeze out between painful sounding coughs right before Jean came into the room in urgency.

"Izumi is in danger!!"


	47. Chapter 47

"Fucking  _WHAT_?!" Akiya yelled along with Aiko, both horrified while Isshi tried to breathe through the intense coughs. Jean though, immediately ran to Isshi, trying to see what was happening as Shin woke up as well, jumping slightly.

"Isshi!! What's wrong?!"

"I-I don't... know!" Was the only thing the vocalist could manage getting out.

"It's not the only problem here, Shin, Jean-san just said Izumi is in trouble! What do we  _do_?!" Akiya said, looking really scared. Shin's eyes widened as well and the older guitarist thought hard about it. Then, he replied the fretting Akiya;

"I think if one of us can check the recording from the two and the other takes care of Isshi, we can keep everything in check!"

Akiya nodded and volunteered immediately to check on the drummer, leaving the room with Jean immediately. Shin in the meanwhile was trying to help Isshi breathe, hoping this was not a bad omen of things that was happening with Izumi and Nao.

**Meanwhile with Nao**

"Wake up! You need to wake up!" Came the urgent voice of Clarith as Nao felt someone shake him roughly. He groaned and opened his eyes slightly only to see that Izumi was gone and Clarith and her friend Michaela looked terrified.

"どうした...? Izumiは何処ですか...?" (What's wrong...? Where's Izumi...?)

"Your friend is in danger!! Prim took him into the--" Michaela started to say only to see the bassist's eyes widen in horror.

" _何_?! 僕をそこへ連れていって!!" ( _What_?! Take me there!!) He said, getting up immediately before seeing the girls look confused and realized his translator was off. He immediately activated it and demanded to get to Izumi. The girls nodded and ran but just as they went there, they saw Prim talking to Shaw in front of an obviously locked door.

"You see, he went in there himself. Those two _can't_ be trusted."

"Prim, I don't think anyone is stupid enough to go in a poisonous room willingly."

"Maybe he stole something? They _did_ say they need some gems from you, boss."

At that, Nao's eyes widened in anger, he was furious and was barely able to keep his vibe from activating. Then, thankfully the club's owner opened the door only to see Izumi laying there with the two gems they needed in his hands with one of them having burnt the young drummer's hand. He immediately ran to the room, coughing slightly from the gas and trying to wake Izumi up.

"Izumi!! Wake up!! Izumida!!"

"See, he's a  _thief_ \--" Prim started to say only to get blasted into the nearest wall by Nao's vibe. Clarith and Michaela were in shock as Nao looked absolutely livid. The bassist then took out his best friend out of the room, paying no mind to the other people.

"Izumida, 目を覚めてよ!!" (Open your eyes!!)

But no matter what the young man did, his friend would not awaken, he only gave a very weak groan. Then, he noticed the gems that were in Izumi's hands and his eyes widened in shock. They were the memory gems.

"やばい... 今一体何をしればいいかな?!" (Crap... Now what the hell should I do?!) He muttered, his eyes filling with tears. But before he could say anything else, Shaw finally spoke up and calmly asked;

"What do you want these gems for? They are not ordinary gems, I know but why would he risk his life to get them?"

"One, Izumi would  _never_ steal  _anything_ , I know for a fact that Prim-san put them in his hands and even if it  _was_ true that he stole them, which is  _DEFINITELY_ not true, of course he would endanger himself, these gems are our friend's memory gems, there are two more but we couldn't find either of the others yet."

At that, both of the girls' eyes widened even more while Shaw thought and decided on something.

"I will let you go with them, if that is what your friend needs. But you need to give me a  _good_ proof of what you're saying is true."

"I can't... I can't leave Izumi, not right now... I can prove it but... I _can't_ just leave Izumi alone here..." Nao said as he looked at the drummer with fear and pain in his eyes. But before anyone could say anything else, Izumi weakly managed to say something, something that completely shocked him;

"N-Nao...  _Please_ go back... to Isshi's side... I'll... I'll be fine..."

"Izumi!! Oh, よかった... Wait,  _what_?! Izumi, you're a wreck!! I can't just leave you alone!  _Especially_ not here!!" (Thank goodness...) The bassist exclaimed, shocked and terrified at the thought of losing Izumi. But the drummer would have none of it.

"I need you to... do that, Nao... Isshi needs... you right now--"

" _Fuck_ no! I would never leave you like that, Izumida! I'll think of something while I bring you to the hospital, okay?!" Nao said and thankfully, that calmed down the other man enough as the bassist gathered him in his arms protectively. Then, without saying a word, he left, hurrying to the hospital.

**Meanwhile with Isshi and the others**

As the coughs finally ceased, Isshi took deep breaths, trying to reorient himself before asking what had happened to Izumi.

"I don't know. Akiya probably will come back soon, he'll explain everything, I can guarantee that." Shin said as Jean swallowed slightly, knowing what had happened and hoping that Nao had reached Izumi in time. That was then, Akiya returned with anger.

"Someone poisoned Izumi and tried to frame him for theft!"

"WHAT?! Is he--"

Just as Isshi was about to finish his words, Shin's phone rang and the short guitarist immediately picked up, seeing that it was from Nao.


	48. Chapter 48

Isshi looked at Shin in worry, hoping that Izumi was okay and Nao wouldn't let the drummer get any more harmed. He felt horribly guilty at letting the two of them endanger themselves for him. As he looked at the older guitarist, Akiya swallowed, feeling really scared for Izumi as he had seen what had happened. The lead guitarist hoped with all his heart that Izumi was going to be alright.

"Nao, we  _know_  what happened, is Izumi responding to you?! ... Oh, that's good at least. ... He said  _what_?! That  _idiot_... Of course that was a good idea to get him out first, who knows what would've happened to him otherwise! ... Let me think of something, okay? Stay on the line though."

"Is Izumi-san okay??" Isshi asked as Shin looked down, deep in thought. The rhythm guitarist just nodded, making him slightly relax. But he still didn't feel comfortable about the situation in the least. Then, Shin started talking to Nao once more and made Isshi feel even worse;

"Nao, are you still there? ... I found something. ... I think you should leave Izumi in the hospital and bring the memory gems with you if he still has them with him. ... I  _know_  that! But there's no other choice here! ... He  _has to_  understand that! Be careful though. ... See you soon then."

With that, Shin shut his phone and looked at Isshi who looked worried. The shorter man smiled along with Akiya and held his hand, making the older man look up with a shockingly guilty look on his face.

"Hey, what's the matter, Isshi-kun? Are you feeling hurt or something?" Akiya asked, understanding very well that Isshi did not feel comfortable with what had happened to Izumi. And both of the guitarists knew very well that the vocalist was going to feel even worse after he received those memories back.

"I just... I wish they didn't endanger themselves just for me, you know... I don't even want to think of what could've happened to Izumi-san if Nao-san couldn't reach him in time..." Isshi whispered.

While the vocalist looked down again, very sad and worried, Shin and Akiya looked at eachother, shaking their heads at the older man. They both knew how bad Isshi was about to freak out once Nao arrived with the memory gems. But both of them stayed silent about that fact and waited for Nao to come back.

**Meanwhile with Izumi and Nao**

After cutting the connection, Nao looked down on Izumi whose eyes were half open and he was also having trouble breathing, coughing constantly. Nao tried to keep himself sane as he finally arrived to the hospital and saw that the doctor who had helped Akiya before was there, talking to another doctor. He breathed a sigh of relief as he ran towards her.

"Oh, you guys again-- Oh no... I hope this is not what I think it is! Give him to me,  _right now_!" She said and Nao complied, feeling even more horrified as he saw the shorter man get taken to an examination room immediately. He touched the Ammolite and the Sapphire in his pocket, trying to find solace in the knowledge of Isshi's memories now being safe, at least a part of it anyways. Though thinking about it a little longer, he decided to wait until Izumi was safe at last and  _then_  return to the Institute without the drummer. Thankfully, the doctors came out with Izumi's unconscious body in half an hour, looking tired.

"Is he gonna be alright?!" Nao asked when the woman came in front of him.

"He will have to stay for  _at least_  a week before getting out of here. Because had you not gotten him out of where the poison was when you did, he would've perished in another half hour. We'll bring him to a room now."

"Oh 神様... Thank you for helping him out... But I really need to be in the Institute right now, can you give me the directions, お願い?" (God.../ please?)

"You're one of the mutant group that came in before, right? Okay, I'll give you the directions, but do you really want to leave your friend here while we detox him?"

Nao looked down, knowing he had to do this for Isshi's sake but still feeling hesitant. Then, he nodded, very worried about the situation.

"はい, I  _have to_. Izumi has to understand this, once he comes to. Could you please take good care of him? I'll be back as soon as possible. And if something happens, please call this number."

The woman nodded, took Nao's number and gave directions to the bassist and then, Nao decided to go to Izumi's room first, feeling like he had to see the drummer before he went back to the Institute. Looking at the shorter man as he slept with IVs sticking out of him, Nao's eyes filled with tears, thinking that he should have been in Izumi's place instead. That was then, he heard the younger man groan as he regained consciousness. He turned off his translator and did the same for his friend immediately.

"Izumida!! 大丈夫か?! 君は僕を怯えさせましたよ!" (Are you okay?! You terrified me!)

"Nao...? 僕らはどこだ?? Isshiは大丈夫か?" (Where are we?? Is Isshi okay?)

Nao didn't know what to say to the other man, trying not to cry at the thought of what he was going to have to do without his friend's knowledge.

"未だに, けど私は記憶の宝石を持っている, 俺はそれらを彼に戻します. 心配しないで, Izumi-kun." (Not yet. But I have the memory gems, I'll bring them back to him. Don't worry, Izumi-kun.)

"私はあなたと一緒に来ましょう, もう危険ではないんだから." (Let me come with you, I'm not in danger anymore, after all.)

Nao nodded, trying not to show that he was not about to do so since he knew that Izumi was in no shape to come with him. And as soon as the drummer fell asleep, Nao left the room with the memory gems in hand and with a heavy heart.

**Meanwhile with Isshi and the others - 15 minutes later**

When Nao came into the room with his hands in his pockets, Isshi immediately turned to the younger man, looking at him with tears in his eyes. Nao smiled at him, however, feeling glad that the dark blond was okay. Then, wordlessly, he brought out the Ammolite and the Sapphire, ready to give Isshi his memories back. Isshi swallowed as he looked at them, knowing that the two of them got into horrible danger for him and then, he took the Sapphire. But nothing seemed to happen at first, making them frown.

"What do we need to do?! Nao, are you  _sure_  these are the--" Akiya's words were cut short with Isshi's gasp as the Sapphire shockingly melted into a small ball of blue and yellow orb and went into Isshi.

"What the--?! I think these  _are_  the right ones, Akki..." Shin said as Isshi gasped for breathe and then said in a horrified tone;

"Izumi... Oh  _shit_!! How could I forget  _him_?! And he's fucking  _poisoned_  now, all because of  _me_!"

"It's okay, Ikkun, he isn't angry at you. And he'll be  _just_  fine." Nao said reassuringly and then, he gave the Ammolite to the vocalist who took it with shaking hands, feeling scared. The same thing happened in a few minutes with the gem as well but this time, it was fuschia alongside the yellow. Then, Isshi gasped once more, looking at Nao with such a guilty look on his face that the bassist frowned.

"N-Naoki... I'm  _so_  sorry... God, how  _could_  I?!"

Nao smiled, feeling elated that the gems had been the right ones. He immediately hugged the shaking vocalist, tears of happiness in his eyes.

"It's alright. You're okay now and that's all  _any_  of us would want."

But before the vocalist could say anything, Nao's phone rang, making everyone stiffen with surprise and Nao understood that something had gone wrong with Izumi.

"Hello? Yes, that's me.  _WHAT_?! What do you mean Izumi's not there anymore?! What happened?! He  _escaped_?! Oh,  _crap_... I'll be right there!" Nao said before hanging up.

"Guys, I'd given my number to the hospital in case something bad had happened to Izumi and it seems that he escaped from the hospital!"

" _WHAT_?!" Everyone yelled, horrified.

**Meanwhile with Izumi**

"How could you, Naoki?! How could you just leave me and take the gems to Isshi  _alone_?!" Izumi whispered as he walked in the direction of West, not knowing how to go back to the Institute. But he wasn't about to give up. Not when both Isshi needed him and he needed to smack Nao for lying to him.

"Excuse me, お嬢さん, could you tell me where Charles Xavier's school is? I  _really_  need to be there right now." He said to a young woman and the woman immediately glared at the drummer, not telling anything to him. Izumi sighed in frustration, walking away. Then, thankfully, he saw a store close-by and decided to ask the directions from there. But he didn't know that he was being watched closely by someone in the shadows.


	49. Chapter 49

**Meanwhile with the others**

Shin and Akiya immediately got up, shocked at what Izumi had done. Isshi on the other hand looked terrified along with Aiko and his mother. The vocalist didn't know what to even think, let alone do to help the situation.

"We need to go! Who knows what can happen to Izumi if we don't!" Shin said, looking immensely worried as Akiya tried to calm Isshi down.

"L-let me come with you! This is  _my_ fault, I need to see Izumi,  _right now_!!" Isshi said and before the others could stop the vocalist, he got up and left the room, worried sick for the drummer.

"We should follow him. God, Izumi... What the hell is he even  _thinking_?! He's still poisoned!" Akiya said, frowning as they caught up with the oldest.

"We'll scout out the area with the Blackbird and I think you should go to the hospital and ask around. We'll find him, I promise." Jean said as they all got out for the search and Shin stopped Isshi, much to the annoyance of the vocalist.

"I think you should join the ones in the Blackbird, Isshi. That way, you wouldn't get tired and we can find Izumi faster. Don't worry, everything will be okay. We'll get to him in time."

Isshi was taken aback at first but then, he thought about it and nodded even though he was more than a little unwilling. Then, he went into the huge jet and they took off.

**Meanwhile with Izumi**

As Izumi continued on, he felt himself getting weaker and weaker by every step he took. But he was determined to find the Institute and smack Nao senseless for lying to him. He tried asking for directions again, after he'd been refused to by the store owner and then, he managed to get someone to talk about it.

"Oh, that place? It's that way. It's a little far though, are you sure you can walk there? You don't look so well..." The young girl said and pointed towards the side road, looking a little worried while Izumi panted, trying not to fall down from the exhaustion and pain. He smiled at the girl and nodded weakly.

"I have to go there, my friend needs me and I  _refuse_ to leave him alone. Thank you for the directions."

Then, the drummer managed to cross the road, now putting all of his energy to even take a step. But he was not about to give up. Not when Isshi needed him like that. But he still didn't notice that someone was following him like a shadow. That was then, Izumi managed to sit down on one of the benches he saw, trying to get his bearings straight so that he could continue.

"I need to get up... I can't die here and now,  _especially_ not now..." He muttered, trying to get up once more and continue his journey. But his vision blurred as soon as he got up, making him hold onto the bench and shake his head to clear it. The drummer was determined to not lose his life, after all. In his fatigue and pain though, he didn't notice the Blackbird flying above him. And before he could take another step in his journey, Izumi fell onto the ground, nearly unconscious from the poison that still coursed through his body. He barely heard a familiar voice's cry of his name before falling unconscious.

**Meanwhile with Akiya and Shin**

"God, Izumi, you fucking  _idiot_... Where the hell  _are_ you?!" Akiya muttered as he and Shin went into the hospital, hoping they would get some news about where the drummer had disappeared to. Then, they saw Seth, the man who had refused to help Akiya when he was hurt. Shin and Akiya looked at eachother and were about to go ask him about it but before the guitarists could do so, the woman doctor who had taken Akiya in came, furious as she said;

"How could you just let that man escape, Seth?! He was  _poisoned_ with the Sixth Gift, anything can happen to him!"

"He was a mutant! I  _protected_ the hospital, Ms. Eowyn!"

Akiya and Shin looked at eachother and went to see if what she was talking about was related to Izumi.

"Excuse me, our friend ran away from this hospital, do you have any clues for us so that we can find him??" Akiya asked politely and then, the woman turned to them, very serious, which made both of them very nervous.

"Actually, yes. This idiot right here helped him escape. You can ask  _him_ that question and if he doesn't answer, I will make sure he'll lose his job."

Seth's eyes widened in shock as Akiya and Shin turned to him with anger and Shin said;

"You'd better tell us where Izumi went or losing your job will be the last of your problems!"

"O-okay! I'm not doing it for you freaks, don't get me wrong! But your freak friend said he was going to go back to that freakhouse of a school, something about someone needing his help--"

"くそ... I think we need to call the others, Shin. I doubt Izumi will even make it back to the school but we should be ready nevertheless." (Crap...)

Shin nodded and took out his phone but in the next moment, he was shocked because it started ringing immediately and the caller was Nao.

"Nao? Did you find him?! ... Oh, 助かった...  _What_?! What do you mean he's barely alive?! Bring him to the hospital  _right now_ then! Me and Akki are in the hospital, we'll wait for you there then, be as fast as possible! ... Okay, we'll wait!" With that, Shin cut the connection and told Akiya to wait outside so that they could see the Blackbird landing and be ready for the others. (Thank god...)


	50. Chapter 50

When the Blackbird landed, Akiya and Shin immediately ran to it, hoping that Izumi had managed to endure the poison that was still in his body. Then, they had a great shock when they saw that it was Isshi who was cradling the drummer's unconscious body.

"I-Isshi?! What are you--"

"We don't have time to talk! He's hardly breathing and he has a serious fever!! Get a doctor,  _now_!!" Isshi interrupted Akiya, looking terrified as he carried the younger man in his arms. The two guitarists immediately nodded and Isshi brought Izumi to the doctor Susan, making her look very horrified.

"Oh no... We need to get him into the ICU  _right away_!!" She said, taking him away instantly and getting Seth to get a horde of doctors. After they saw him taken away, Nao and Isshi just collapsed into two chairs simultaneously, both very upset. Akiya and Shin looked at eachother and then, Shin hopefully asked;

"Isshi? Y-you remember them...?"

At that, Isshi looked up with tears streaming down his face and he nodded wordlessly before looking down again, feeling horribly guilty at what had happened. At the confirmation of the vocalist, Shin felt a glimpse of hope that it was going to work for them as well. But Akiya felt jealous of Izumi and Nao for a moment and then, remembering Izumi's state, he instantly felt bad for feeling like that.

"He's going to be okay, Isshi. Izumi is too strong to die like this. He'll be okay, I  _promise_." Nao said with conviction, seeing the singer's tears for the black haired drummer.

 _'He has to be, if not..._' He thought, shuddering at the thought. But the bassist knew very well that he couldn't let those thoughts be known, especially not when Isshi was in this state.

"Yeah, you'll see, he's going to be okay. Hell, he escaped this hospital just to  _see_  you, do you think he'd just leave you like this when that's the case?" Akiya asked gently, holding the crying man close. But Isshi just shook his head, so distressed by the situation. Then, one of the doctors came and told them that Izumi was in pain and he had regained consciousness. That made all of them ran to the Intensive Care Unit, hoping that the drummer could talk. And when they came into the room, Izumi looked up with such pain in his eyes that it almost physically hurt Isshi.

"Is...shi...? You seem to... _remember_ now... よ...かった...ね..." (Tha...nk good...ness...) He breathed, trying to smile at the vocalist which made the dark blond cry even more. At that, Izumi frowned and said;

"What's... wrong, Ik...kun? Why are you...crying?"

"I... I'm  _so sorry,_ Izumi!!" He said, running towards the drummer's bed as he sobbed. At that, Izumi only looked very confused. But before he could say anything, he suddenly started to convulse in agony, making Isshi and the others terrified.

"Izumi!! Izumi, talk to me!! _IZUMI_!!!" Nao yelled as Akiya screamed for a doctor.

"No... Izumi, _please_ don't die,  _please_!! Don't do this to us, not now!!" Shin said, his voice shaking in distress as Isshi and Nao tried their hardest to restrain Izumi. Then, the doctors finally came rushing in and used a sedative to help the drummer. But just as the seizures came to a stop, so did Izumi's heartbeat.

" _いいえ_!!!" The scream of anguish Isshi let out could be heard throughout the ICU.


	51. Chapter 51

The doctors tried very hard to bring Izumi back to life while Isshi and the others cried for the young drummer. But it seemed to be in vain as nothing worked and then, the doctors officially deemed him dead, much to the others' anguish. Isshi was beyond consolation, blaming solely himself for Izumi's death.

"How could this _happen_...?" Akiya whispered, his tears unstoppable as he decided to call Izumi's family.

"If he hadn't run away, there would've been hope for him... I'm sorry for your loss." Doctor Susan said softly as Akiya took Isshi to outside, having no words what-so-ever but wanting Isshi to try to calm down a bit.

**Meanwhile somewhere in the cosmos**

Izumi opened his eyes only to find himself in a sea of stars. He looked astonished at first, looking around with an awed look on his face before remembering what he'd been going through. He gasped and then, his eyes widened in even more shock as a giant entity appeared in front of him.

"だー誰?! なんで俺はここだ?! とにかくこの場所はどこだ?!" (W-who are you?! Why am I here?! Where's this place anyways?!) He stuttered, looking terrified.

"I am Galactus, the Devourer. And you, young Izumi, along with your friends, are  _chosen_." The entity said in a deep, terrifying voice. At that, the drummer's already wide eyes got wider in shock.

"一体何を言ってるのよ?! 何のために選ばれた?!" (What the hell are you talking about?! Chosen for  _what_?!) He said, very confused and scared.

"Everything will become clear in time. But you have been chosen to lead in the war for your planet one day, know that.  _He_ is coming and he will not have mercy, keep it in mind. You, along with the four young men you lead, are the only hope for your planet." Galactus said and that, made Izumi feel nauseous all of a sudden, knowing that they were in a deep mess somehow.

"それならなぜ俺ら?! そして _彼_ は誰?? わからないよ!" (Why us then?! And who's  _he_?! I don't understand!) Izumi said, terrified by Galactus' words and then, he realized something else entirely;

"俺は死んじゃったね...? じゃあどうすれば...??" (I died, didn't I...? Then how do I...??)

"This is not permanent. All shall be clear soon, do not worry, young Izumi. However, the poison in your body will still stay once you are back in your body. Be careful." Was all the giant said and then, he disappeared, making him gasp in his own body now. His eyes opened for a moment to see the shocked faces of Shin and Nao.

"This is a miracle, a total and utter _miracle_..." He heard a woman say before losing consciousness once more.

After he lost consciousness, Nao ran to where he knew Akiya and Isshi were, knowing that they needed to know what had just happened. He shut his translator off as he ran towards the two of them.

"Please... Don't... Don't _leave_ me as well, I _beg_ you..." Nao heard Isshi whisper between his sobs to Akiya, making him feel even worse but then, he remembered what had just happened.

"ISSHI, AKIYA!! お前らがこれを見る必要があるよ!!"(You guys need to see this!!) He yelled, making Akiya look up with surprise as Isshi still sobbed.

"What is it, Naoki?!"

"ただ...ただ戻ってきて, ICUに!" (Just... Just come back to ICU!) He said, making Akiya and Isshi look at eachother and go with the urgent bassist, both curious. And when they saw that Izumi was breathing again, they both froze.

"H-how?! How did this...?!" Akiya said in a weak voice while Isshi went closer to the drummer's bed, barely daring to breathe.

"We don't know, he suddenly came back to life somehow. But the poison is still in his body, we need to remove that before he can even wake up." Doctor Susan said, making them truly happy about the sudden development.


	52. Chapter 52

As they waited for the doctors to remove the poison from Izumi's body, Shin and Akiya got ready to start the search for Isshi's last two memory gems, hoping that they would find them smoothly this time. Neither knew what the drummer or Nao were doing to obtain their memory gems but they both suspected that it wasn't something easy. But before either of them could sneak away, Nao saw them and pulled them both to a corner away from Isshi's attention.

"Guys, I don't think you two should leave just yet. At least wait till Izumi is awake, okay? I don't think Isshi could take you guys disappearing on him at a time like this."

Shin and Akiya looked at eachother and then, Akiya said;

"But what if the last two gems are in a precarious location? I mean, if they break, we can say goodbye to the chance of him remembering either of us, you know."

Nao frowned at that, seeing the logic in the lead guitarist's words immediately but then, Isshi noticed them whispering to eachother and asked what was going on. To test his reaction, Shin asked if they could go and search for the gems right now but not-so-shockingly, Isshi paled and shook his head furiously, making the two guitarists frown.

"P-please,  _don't_ leave me... I... I  _need_ you to be with me right now..." The vocalist whispered, his eyes still full of tears at the thought of what had happened to Izumi. That made both Shin and Akiya immediately hug the shaken Isshi, trying to soothe the oldest but it still made him cry. Then, doctor Susan came out of the room, looking very tired but relieved as well. That made all of them turn to the woman in trepidation when she smiled.

"He's going to be alright. But he needs some blood. Do you have anyone in the same blood type as he is?"

The four of them looked at eachother and Akiya shook his head in worry. But that surprisingly did not make the woman worried as she obviously had a plan for it ready.

"Seth, go and fetch some type 0+ for him. You nearly caused his death so this is the  _least_ you can do right now."

Seth went somewhere, grumbling under his breathe about freaks and their stupidity.

"He is going to be just fine, he only needs to rest  _a lot_ and not do anything strenuous for a month. The danger's passed."

At that, everyone had a deep breathe of relief, glad that the young drummer was going to be alright. Then, as the needed blood went into Izumi, all of them watched with looks of concern and in Nao and Isshi's case guilt.

**A day later**

Izumi woke up with a pounding of his head and a complete heaviness of his whole body. He barely managed to turn his head to the side only to smile exhaustedly, it was Isshi who was dozing off beside him as his hand tightly grasped the drummer's. But Izumi found that he could not say a word, being too tired to do so. But before he could attempt to even do so, Isshi flinched and woke up, nearly falling off the chair in his fright. The vocalist didn't notice the younger man being awake at first, his eyes full of tears that were ready to spill.

"Oh, 'Zu, I'm  _so sorry_... How could I...?!" He whispered, making Izumi's eyes widen at the words. He immediately squeezed the dark blond's hand and got his attention quickly.

"I-Izumi?!" Isshi whispered, barely daring to believe that the black haired man was awake. Izumi just smiled in exhaustion again and something unexpected happened; Isshi glomped him, sobbing.

"I'm  _so sorry_!! God, I  _never_ meant to do this to you, Izumi! Please forgive me!"

"What... are you talking... about, Isshi? And you...  _remember_ now...?" Izumi said, pushing himself to talk to the distressed vocalist.

"D-don't push yourself, you  _very_ nearly d-died, Izumi. And yeah, I... I remember both you and Nao now... God,  _how_ could I forget either of you?!"

"大...丈夫, Isshi... As... long as you're... alright, I don't... care what... happened." (It's okay)

As they talked, Nao and the others came into the room and their eyes widened. All of them ran to the bed while Isshi tried to re-compose himself, still very upset at the thought of what had happened.

"Izumi, you, are an  _idiot_! Did you even  _think_ of what could've happened when you fucking ran away from the hospital without even  _knowing_ where the Institute even  _IS_?!" Akiya scolded the older man, shuddering at the memory of what had happened. Izumi only shook his head, too tired to say anything.

"Let him rest, Akki, it's obvious he needs rest and besides, we still need to go, you know. The scolding can wait and believe me, Izumi, it  _is_ coming, what you did was  _incredibly_ reckless and stupid." Shin said seriously, making the drummer frown tiredly. But then, just as the two guitarists were leaving, Nao said something that made Akiya roll his eyes;

"Good luck and be careful, both of you. And Akiya, I expect absolutely  _NO_ 'emergency ideas'! We all know that does  _not_ work well so don't even try!"

But none of them knew that as Akiya and Shin left the hospital, that things were about to get really hard for the two.


	53. Chapter 53

As Isshi watched the two men go out of the hospital, faces set in absolute determination, he felt a sense of dread, wishing that they could stay with him at least a little longer. But it was too late to ask the two for that.

"Isshi, don't worry, they'll be fine." Nao said gently, understanding the issue that was on the vocalist's mind immediately while Izumi looked at the oldest in concern as well.

"They said the same thing about  _you_ and look how  _that_ turned out, Nao! What if they get hurt for me as well?!"

At Isshi's tearful, scared words, Nao paused, worried as well but he wouldn't show it to his friend for the life of him, knowing very well that it fears would amplify Isshi's ones by a lot more than it should.

"I... think they'll... be just _fine_ , Isshi-kun. They're... strong guys, you _can't_... bring them down easily. They'll... come back soon, you'll... see." Izumi said weakly but smiling.

"Y-you sure??" Isshi whispered, really worried. They both nodded, wanting the older man to calm down. But the worry still was eating at Isshi's insides, knowing that anything could go wrong with Akiya and Shin. Silently though, Nao worried about the same thing, knowing Akiya's tendency to do very dangerous things when it was his friends' lives on the line. He and Izumi both hoped that the lead guitarist would heed Nao's warning about his infamous "emergency ideas".

"Don't worry, Isshi, they'll be back just for you. You  _know_ they will." Nao said, putting a hand on his shoulder. At the support his friends gave him, Isshi smiled, trying not to show how guilty he felt for forgetting the two in the first place.

**Meanwhile with Akiya and Shin - 2 hours later**

Akiya and Shin looked intently at their trackers, desperately hoping for a signal to be found in them. But nothing of sort had happened yet, making them fear the worst. But right when they were going to take a break and talk about what they could do about this, a green haired girl came into their view, making both of them frown as she motioned them to follow her.

"What the?! Who is she and why does she want us to--" Akiya started to say only to realize that their trackers started picking up a signal all of a sudden.

"We've gotta follow her! She might have the gems!!" Shin said, getting up from where they were sitting instantly. Akiya nodded furiously and then, they ran after the young girl.

"Hey!! Wait for us!!" Akiya yelled as the girl walked faster, obviously nervous. Then, she suddenly stopped and let them catch up with her.

"Who _are_ you?! What are you _doing_ with our friend's memories!?" Akiya said angrily but the girl looked terrified at the tone the taller guitarist used. Shin facepalmed and then, he said as calmingly as he could;

"Look, if you  _really_ got those two gems, we need them.  _Please_. Our friend needs his memories back and we  _absolutely_ won't go back without them. Please tell us where they are nicely so we don't have to harm you."

The girl shook in her shoes, however, obviously knowing something they did not. Then, her eyes widened in even more terror, looking at something behind them. Shin and Akiya turned back just in time to see the most horrifying thing they had ever had, Selene was standing there with Isshi's memory gems right in the palms of her hands.


	54. Chapter 54

**Meanwhile with Isshi and the others - 10 minutes later**

"I feel like something is gonna go wrong..." Isshi said, looking very worried about the fate of Akiya and Shin. Izumi, who had recovered enough to talk freely now smiled along with Nao, knowing that even if he didn't remember them, Isshi's heart had not  _truly_ forgotten any of them.

"They're gonna be fine, Isshi. Neither of them would be stoppable in this situation. Besides, Akiya is a shapeshifter, he'll be able to get those gems of yours without much problem." The drummer said even though he had a bad feeling himself.

But before Nao could add his thoughts on the matter, Isshi's eyes widened and he suddenly started having trouble breathing. Nao immediately ran to the vocalist, worried and found that his body heat had suddenly gotten seriously high. Izumi on the other hand, tried to go to his friend as well but not only his body didn't obey him enough to rise from the bed but Nao had sent a look at him that kind of scared the drummer.

"Isshi!! Shinohara, どうした?! Oh 神様, you're too hot!!" (What's wrong?! / God)

"C-can't breathe!! It's too...  _hot_!!" Was all the vocalist could wheeze out before he suddenly flinched as if someone had caught him from the back somehow. And then, he fainted.

"Isshi!! やべ, I think something  _did_ go wrong with the others, 'Zu! What do we--" Just before Nao could finish his sentence, his phone rang. Seeing that it was from Jean, the bassist immediately opened it after getting the unconscious Isshi in a better position on his chair.

"What's wrong, Jean-san?!  _Please_ tell me nothing is wrong with Shin and Akki! ...  _何_?! What do you  _MEAN_ he jumped into a _volcano_?! ... その _バカ_!! Alright, I'll... I'll come and check the recording then!" ( _WHAT_?! / That  _idiot_!!)

Izumi watched Nao talk and as soon as he heard the volcano, his heart sank, knowing that Akiya was the one who had done something that crazy. Then, Nao closed the phone and told Izumi that Akiya had jumped into a volcano, making the drummer facepalm.

"You try to take care of Isshi, if he wakes up. But I don't think we should tell him about this." Nao said and left without even waiting for Izumi's reply, worried about his friends. Izumi sighed, knowing very well that Nao was right and Isshi wasn't fit to learn something this bad when he was already going to feel bad when he remembered Akiya and Shin in the first place. Izumi had utmost faith that the taller man would, knowing how stubborn Akiya was and headstrong and calm Shin was. In his eyes, the thought of failure was impossible.

**Meanwhile with Nao**

Nao arrived to the Institute and just ran to the training room where the footage was from the body cams. As soon as he arrived, he was taken in by Magma and Aiko who both looked pale and shocked.

"What  _happened_?! Show me the footage  _right now_!!" He exclaimed, making the two girls look at eachother and lead him to the TV screens. There, Nao waited until Jean and a young man who immediately rewinded the recording. Nao immediately sat down, his eyes glued to the screen with fear.

**Meanwhile with Akiya and Shin - 20 minutes ago**

"YOU?! What the  _fuck_ do you think you're  _doing_?! Give those  _back_!!" Akiya yelled, immediately hostile. But that made Selene laugh as she somehow managed to make a huge boulder move and nearly managed to crush Shin with it. The shorter guitarist managed to dodge but the shockwave from it landing still made both of them fall, much to Selene's amusement.

"You are not so strong anymore, are you? Not when you're without that blasted Xavier around you." She said before floating away.

"Shit!! What do we do, Akiya?!" Shin exclaimed as he got up and saw the taller man's eyes dark with determination.

" _This_. Jump up behind me, Shin-kun. We're giving chase. And don't think we've forgotten  _you_ , bitch, you will pay for luring us into this trap." Akiya said before Shin blinked in confusion.

"Why do you... You're gonna transform, aren't you?" At Akiya's serious, urgent nod, Shin nodded back and climbed on his best friend's back. Then, Akiya transformed into a Loftwing and took off with Shin guiding him. After flying for 20 minutes, Akiya started to get tired but then, they finally arrived into a volcanic area with Selene looking up at them right at the crater.

"Oh no... She's planning to... Akiya, get us down  _right now_!!" Shin said urgently and the younger guitarist complied, panting as he transformed back into his human form.

"You're too late. Now you will witness how  _pathetic_ your efforts were." Was all Selene said before letting go of the gems into the volcano.

"いや!!!" Shin screamed, falling to his knees in despair but Akiya had other plans. (NO!!!)

"心配しないで, Shin-kun. 俺は彼の記憶を放さないんだよ!" He said and ran to the crater and let himself fall into it, much to Shin's horror. (Don't worry, Shin-kun. I will not let his memory go!)

**Meanwhile with Nao - Present time**

"And the recording from Akiya-san's camera ends right there, I think the camera couldn't withstand the heat. I hope he's okay..." Aiko said in a worried tone and then, a miracle happened.


	55. Chapter 55

**Meanwhile with Akiya and Shin**

"S-Shin!! 助けてよ!!" Came Akiya's urgent, obviously exhausted voice from the crater, making the shorter guitarist run towards it only to see a small, purple dragon who had the two gems in its paws and struggling to keep airborne. Shin immediately understood that Akiya had somehow managed to transform mid-air. And just as the transformed guitarist could land safely, Selene glared and sent a shockwave into the volcano, making it erupt. (Help!!)

"Oh  _CRAP_!! Akiya,  _RUN_!!" Shin yelled but the black haired man didn't answer him, very exhausted as he gently put the gems into his pockets with the last of his energy after transforming back into a human and just fell on his back, panting.

"Akki?! Come on, we need to run!!"

"Y-you go on ahead, Shin... I need to... get my energy back a little bit..." Akiya said in a weak, hurt and tired voice, making Shin frown and take his best friend's body onto his back as gently and fast as possible. But it still made Akiya flinch as the wounds from the lava and molten rocks hurt badly.

"Let's go! Just hang on, Akiya, we're gonna get out, I swear." Shin said softly as he thought hard of a way to escape the island which was about to get buried in lava. He felt the heat rush and almost panicked, not knowing what to do at first. But then, he remembered his phone and instantly dialled Nao's number, hoping the bassist would have an answer to their dilemma. Nao immediately picked up, much to Shin's relief and said;

"I know what happened! Is Akki conscious?!"

"Yes, but barely and this place is getting buried with lava, Naoki! H-hurry up and... find a way out for us!!" Shin said, coughing and sweating like crazy.

"A-alright!! They're sending the Blackbird right away, find a safe place and wait for me there, I'm coming with them!" Was the only thing Nao said before hanging up much to Shin's chagrin.

"Find a _safe place_?! How the  _fuck_  am I supposed to  _do_ that?! Akiya, are you still with me?!  _Please_ don't be unconscious now!!"

"I-I'm... awake, Shin. Let's... find a place to... stay and wait." Akiya said, making Shin look worried as he surveyed their surroundings before the lead guitarist talked once more and shocked him;

"I'll do... one more transformation. Maybe a Goron... could do for this."

"Akiya, you're  _exhausted_ , don't even  _try_ to do something that dangerous! We'll find somewhere, I just need to-- Look, there's a huge tree, maybe that'll do!"

Akiya barely managed to lift his head and look at the tree in question as more heat started coming in. He nodded and Shin immediately tried climbing it but with his short stature, it seemed nigh impossible. But just as he was going to accept their defeat, a strange force levitated both of them safely into the tree, making both blink in confusion and slight fear. Then, the ghost of an old woman appeared before their shocked eyes and said;

"Your friend needs you. Stay here for a while. I shall protect you until the help comes."

**Meanwhile with Nao**

"Please go faster, Jean-san! They are gonna  _die_ otherwise!" Nao said, pacing as the jet continued going in the direction of Shin's phone signal.

"I hope they'll be okay, Nao-san... That was  _incredibly_ reckless of Akiya-san to do something like this... If we lose them, 兄貴 would never be able to forgive himself... Why did he even _do_ that _anyways_?!" Aiko said, still feeling faint from just watching the lead guitarist fall into the volcano willingly.At that, Nao facepalmed. (big brother) 

"When it's his friends, he throws both caution _and_ common sense _straight_ out of the window with full force so I'm _not_ surprised that he did something idiotic again... And they  _have to_ be! Neither of them would give up when Isshi needs them. I  _know_ they'll be--"

"I see them!! We're getting there, Nao, prepare to get out and carry Akiya, he doesn't look okay!!" Jean called out, much to both Aiko and the bassist's relief as the tall brunette nodded and got ready to drop down to the tree that was enshrouded in a strange, white light. And when he did so, he was immensely relieved that Shin and Akiya were right there, waiting for him.

"Oh よかったよ! Come on, let's go, Shin-kun, give Akki to me while you hold onto the rope." (thank goodness)

Shin nodded exhaustedly and gave the barely conscious guitarist to the other brunette and held on as he was carried up into the jet.

**Meanwhile with Isshi and Izumi**

When Isshi woke up, he felt a really bad sense of dread, as if something really bad had happened. He looked up only to see that Nao was gone and Izumi looked very worried.

"Izumi? Where's Nao-kun??"

Izumi gulped, alerting the vocalist immediately that his feelings might very well be right. Then, the drummer started talking and made Isshi more uneasy;

"He's gone because the other two did something pretty big to get the gems, apparently and Nao went to learn what he-- I mean  _they_ did."


	56. Chapter 56

Isshi frowned immediately, understanding that one of them had done something dangerous, especially judging by the look on the black haired man's face.

"Who's  _he_ and  _what_ did he do, Izumi?! What  _happened_?!"

Izumi immediately paled, realizing that Isshi had not bought his excuse and started to try and come up with another one because he knew very well that the vocalist would go crazy if he knew what Akiya had apparently done.

"I-I don't know much of what the two of them did but I don't think there's any casualties. Nao went to check on them anyways." Izumi said, gulping slightly at the sceptical look on the older man's face. Then, as if on cue, Nao came back with Akiya on a stretcher, barely conscious with burn marks all over his face and torso. Izumi facepalmed as Isshi gasped and got up immediately while Shin trailed behind the bassist, looking exhausted and having blackened face full of soot.

"Oh 神様, what the  _fuck_ happened to you?!"

Shin facepalmed immediately, knowing Isshi would freak out while Akiya just smiled tiredly.

"Nothing to... worry about, Isshi-kun. Your memory gems... are in my pocket, would you please... get them out...?" The lead guitarist said in a hoarse, very exhausted tone. Isshi though, shook his head, much to everyone's shock.

"Not until you _explain_ what the hell you've  _done_ to get these wounds!!"

Akiya's tired eyes widened in horror and immediately thought of telling him only the half of the reason and he started talking, very hesitantly. Shin and Nao looked at eachother behind the singer's back, hoping that the lead guitarist would not tell him the reason completely. They both knew that would give Isshi a heart attack if he knew that he had jumped into a volcano.

"We... had a run-in with... that bitch, Selene-san... She's the reason, don't... worry. Now, get those... gems, will you?!"

Isshi's eyes filled with tears as he took the Garnet and the Amethyst from the youngest's pocket as everyone looked at him, expectant. Then, the Garnet melted into a bright orange and yellow orb, going into Isshi immediately and making him gasp and pale.

"A-Akiya... God, how  _could_ I?!" Isshi whispered as Akiya's smile grew wider as his eyes softened.

"It's... It's alright, Isshi. I'm... alive, aren't I?"

"But still... Who knows what that fucker's  _done_ to you!! You could've  _very_ well died or something in her hands!"

"That'd be his own--" Nao annoyedly started to say only for Shin to elbow him hard on the stomach. And that made Isshi feel suspicious, knowing Akiya's tendencies very well. But not wanting to dwell on that, he took the Amethyst and it almost immediately melted into a green and yellow orb, going into him once more and making him remember everything now and making him gasp and avert his eyes from Shin who frowned in confusion.

"Isshi? What's wrong? You... You remember,  _right_?"

At that, Isshi nodded, still trying to avoid the older guitarist which made the other three understood the reasoning for. Yet, Shin didn't understand at all, very concerned about their older friend.

"Then why are you avoiding me? Is it because of the--"

"I nearly caused your  _death_ , Hashidani! And then I even had the fucking  _nerve_ to  _forget_! How can I even--"

At that, Shin immediately hugged Isshi, his happy tears nearly spilling. Isshi immediately stiffened in the shorter man's hug while the others watched with smiles.

"You did  _nothing_ wrong. I'm just happy that you are alright, Shinohara. Don't ever think differently, okay?" Shin said, simply ecstatic that everything they'd gone through had not been in vain.

"But still..." Isshi said but couldn't resist any longer and hugged the younger man tightly, swallowing his own tears at the face of his forgiveness. Then, doctor Susan came in and broke the mood but the happiness was still in the room. And then, she ran some tests on Akiya who flinched at the gentle touch of the woman's gloved hands on his wounds. Then, something both of the guitarists were dreading happened, Isshi noticed that the burns were also on Akiya's hands, nearly warping them to the point of charring.

"Oh no... Akki, what  _happened_?! What did that horrible bitch  _do_ to you?!"


	57. Chapter 57

At Isshi's horrified question, the lead guitarist just shared a look with Shin who looked  _very_ nervous and replied the dark blond;

"She tried to... Well... _Bury_ us both in lava and--"

"She fucking tried to  _WHAT_?!" Isshi screamed, startling even the doctor who was still there. Shin facepalmed behind him, knowing that Isshi would have freaked out  _much_ worse if he knew the real reason. But Akiya was not going to tell the singer about what he had done, knowing very well that Isshi would not be able to take such a thing happening.

Then, after the doctor left after telling Akiya that he had to keep his hands in the bandages and get them disinfected and dressed every week for two months, Nao shook his head, understanding that Isshi was still feeling horrible about the things that had happened. But before he could try to console the older man, Isshi suddenly started talking and confirmed his suspicions.

"Guys, I... I'm  _so_ sorry for  _everything_... If I didn't--"

"Isshi, if  _I_  didn't mess up on our plan to keep you safe, you wouldn't have gone  _there_ to begin with. Stop saying that you are sorry, you did  _nothing_ wrong. Absolutely  _nothing_! And I want to hear no more of that  _dumb_ apology of yours because of that, you know why? Because you're _lucky_ to be alive to fucking begin with!" Shin said, shuddering at the memory of the older man's state in that cursed island. Isshi's eyes went wide in shock at the younger man's words, not having expected to have Shin snap at him at his apology even though the vocalist had forgotten him after letting him get hurt so badly.

"He's right, Ikkun. The important thing is you and all of us are  _safe_ now. You'll never get hurt again, I swear to you." Izumi said quietly, making Isshi look even more shocked and very obviously worried.

"You guys are the best, you know that?" Isshi said, bowing his head at their words to not show how close he was to crying. At that, Nao and Shin both came to hug him and then, the doctor returned with Izumi and Akiya's tests, making everyone turn to the woman in worry. Isshi especially was worried and he felt like he was missing something concerning Akiya's state. The guitarist looked too proud of himself for someone who nearly died under lava. He decided to press the matters later but now, he focused on the doctor's words.

"Your friends are  _very_ lucky to be alive. Akiya might have some scars after this but mainly there's nothing to worry about anymore. But both have to rest  _very_ well and drink a lot of water, especially you, Izumi."

Isshi nodded with the other two, very glad that his brothers' lives were not gonna be in danger anymore. Izumi smiled and nodded as well, hoping that he could get out of the hospital soon. As for Akiya, he wanted to facepalm but he barely had enough energy to talk after the transformation in mid-air, let alone do that and his hands were in slight pain at the moment as well.

After the doctor left, no one was expecting to see someone else come into the room. It was Aiko who looked very pale and worried. That however passed when she heard Isshi's quiet and surprised voice;

"Aiko? What are you doing here, 妹ちゃん?" (little sister)

"I was a little worried about you all, how are you holding up, 兄貴? Do you... Do you remember them now?" (big brother)

Isshi nodded, still looking ashamed of himself for forgetting his best friends in the first place. Then, he felt the need to go to the bathroom and went out of the room, still distressed as he saw Aiko chat with the others.

"How can they be so forgiving?..." He whispered as he did his business, trying not to cry. Then, as he was getting out of the public bathroom, suddenly, a strange, elastic tongue and he fell down hard, gasping as he felt his pants slide down to expose his underwear.

"いたい! なんてこったい?!" (Ouch! What the hell?!) He exclaimed as he tried to cover himself but then, he suddenly felt the tongue grab them and push them down as well even though the flustered vocalist tried to pull them back up.

"Who the hell is doing this?! L-leave me alone!!" He yelled as he blushed like crazy and pulled his pants back up. He turned around only to see one of Magneto's underlings who smirked mischievously.

"That's for what you did in our hideout." He said before disappearing fastly.


	58. Chapter 58

When Isshi returned, still flustered, and was about to enter the room his friends were in, he heard Aiko say something very unsettling to Akiya;

"What were you even  _thinking_ , Akiya-san?! What you did was  _extremely_ reckless, you know!  _I_ felt faint while checking the recording, I can't even put myself in Shin-san's place!"

Isshi frowned at that, feeling unsettled and very suspicious as he knew Akiya's "emergency ideas" very well. He decided to listen more before finally getting in and then, Akiya replied the young woman.

"I did what I had to do. I wasn't about to let his memories and by extention, his mental health go like that."

"Still, jumping  _straight_ into a volcano like that... It's downright  _suicidal_ , Akki, you would've died if you didn't somehow manage to transform like that." Nao said and that made Isshi stand there, frozen, horrified at what he had heard.

"Don't remind me, I had the fright of my life for a moment there." Shin muttered as Akiya quietly snorted.

"You _know_ I can transform, Shin-kun. I just never had to do it in mid-air like that before."

Then, Isshi decided to get into the room and speak his mind with Akiya, very unhappy with the guitarist's recklessness. But the singer wasn't outright going to tell him that he had already heard what he had done. Instead, he decided to play some mind games with the lead guitarist, knowing how much it annoyed Akiya to try to guess what was going on in his mind. He entered the room, making all heads turn towards him. Akiya looked kind of nervous, obviously hoping that Isshi had not heard anything.

"H-hey, Ikkun! Are you feeling any better?" Akiya said, gulping slightly but it still made Isshi smile despite himself.

"I'm fine, Akiya. But would you mind telling me just  _what_ you guys have done to get my memories back? All of you?" He said, adding the others on a second thought since he did want to know who had poisoned Izumi so badly. But he was not expecting the reactions of Nao and Izumi, the two of them blushing beet red and paling at the same time.The others stared at the flustered duo, confused before what Isshi said also sinking in Akiya's mind and the guitarist paled as well.

"あのおおお, I think it's better if we don't show those, Isshi. For the sake of--"

"But I  _really_ want to know, 'Zu, you know I can't take not knowing things like that!" Isshi said but Nao facepalmed hard at that, obviously very unwilling. And Isshi noticed Akiya was also trying hard to find a way out and it kind of amused the vocalist.

"I especially want to know what  _you_ did, Akki. Because you look  _way_ too proud of yourself for someone who nearly died under lava, to be honest with you."

Akiya's eyes widened in horror, now realizing his mistake on being too proud of himself around Isshi. But he was not about to let the others give the recordings of what he had done to Isshi, knowing  _very_ well that the dark blond would freak out on him. But Isshi also wasn't about to back down from his request, much to the others' chagrin. He just decided to tell Jean and the Professor to ready the camera recordings when he and the others came back to the school.

**A week later**

After both Akiya and Izumi had recovered enough, the time came for them to finally leave the hospital. Despite his relief, Akiya was also very apprehensive about what was going to happen once Isshi learned what he had done to get his memory gems.

"I'm so glad all of you are alright now... Even though you shouldn't have endangered yourself so much like that for--" Isshi started to say only for Shin to smack his head with a shake of his head.

"Of  _course_ we'd do anything to keep you safe, just as you would've done for us, Shinohara. Stop beating yourself up for all this." Nao added, soft. But something was waiting for Isshi and the others once they arrived to the Institute. When they saw that Isshi's mother and father were waiting for them, oddly, Shin's eyes darkened. But what he was about to hear was going to shock the vocalist a lot.


	59. Chapter 59

Isshi looked surprised at first but he quickly smiled to his family, making Shin become even more angry for some reason. But even more surprisingly, Isshi's father didn't look like he was too happy to see his son safe and sound.

"Hi, mom, dad. I'm... I'm alright now." He said, trying not to think of how much his friends had gotten into dangers for that to happen. And then, Isshi's mother started talking and Isshi looked worried all of a sudden;

"Shinohara, we need to talk."

"O-okay? What's wrong, mom?"

"We're... We're getting a divorce--" His mom started to say only for Isshi to interrupt her, his face pale and shocked. He looked like he couldn't believe what was going on in the moment.

" _何_?! なぜなの?!" ( _WHAT_?! Why?!)

At that, Isshi's mother just glared at her husband and then, much to Isshi's greater shock and confusion, Nao asked;

"Is it because of what he _said_ while Isshi was... Unconscious?"

The only answer the bassist got was an irritated nod of her head while Isshi's father stayed silent and stoic. At that, Isshi could not stand to stay silent and said;

"What happened?! What are you guys  _talking about_?!"

"Let's go inside, I'll explain." Isshi's mom said and made the vocalist follow her very fastly, his mind a complete mess. Then, as his best friends followed him with Shin sending a death glare to his father every now and then, Isshi sat down and asked what had happened once more.

"If you're sure, I'll... I'll tell you but  _please_ don't hate your father, he just doesn't know what he's talking about sometimes, as you know."

Isshi nodded warily and then, his mother started talking, making him fear the worst.

"When we first brought you back from that terrible place, you went into a comatose state for two days and your father..." His mother hesitated, knowing Isshi would be very upset with what had been said towards him.

"He called you a freak!" Shin said, his eyes narrowed at the man in question. Isshi gasped in shock and immediately turned to his father, not wanting to believe that.

"Yes, because that's what you a--" The man started to say but Nao immediately stepped up, his vibe blood red with fury before Isshi stopped him and asked for details. At that, Nao and the others all shuddered slightly, not even wanting to remember the horrible two days of waiting to see if their singer would be alright or not.

**Flashback**

After Akiya put Isshi onto the bed in the Infirmary, Isshi's father just stayed in the doorway, watching as the lead guitarist collapse onto the chair beside him as Jean and Josh tried to see what was wrong with the tall man. After a few minutes, however, Josh told something that horrified everyone.

"I can't heal him..."

Everyone paled immediately, asking the reason for it and the answer shocked and horrified everyone even more.

"His wounds aren't _truly_ physical..."

"What?! What can we do then?! How can we bring him back?!" Nao asked, his voice shaking with distress.

"I... I think the only thing we can do is wait, to be honest..."

At that, Izumi just burst into tears along with Aiko. But what the vocalist's father said shocked everyone in the room immediately;

"That  _freak_ deserves to die anyways. He doesn't deserve to live after being so dumb."

Everyone turned to the man who was looking at Isshi with actual hatred in his eyes. And as Josh healed Aiko's arm, the young girl said with anger;

"Dad, you  _surely_ can't mean that! It's your  _son_ who's on that bed, possibly even  _d-dying_!! You can't be so cruel!!"

"Oh, I do! He's not worth our time, not after--"

"Your son is lying there, in a  _coma_ and you're calling him a  _freak_?! What the  _fuck_ is  _wrong_ with you, you bastard?!" Akiya yelled angrily.

"He probably deserved it anyways."

"You  _did not_ just say that..." Shin's quiet, deadly voice came from the left side of Isshi's unconscious body. When they looked at the guitarist, even Aiko had the sense to get away from the rhythm guitarist as he looked positively dangerous despite his small stature.

"I  _did_. That freak doesn't deserve to--" Just before the man could finish his sentence, the nearby machines wrapped their wires around him, easily lifting him up and carrying him towards the window.

"Take. That.  _Back_. Right now, if you don't want me to drop you, you son of a bitch!" Shin whispered, his tone carrying a definite tone of threat but the man shook his head stubbornly and Shin just opened his fist, sending him flying if not for Kurt's teleporting abilities.

"If you ever _so much_ as come too close to Isshi after he's alright, I  _swear_ nobody will find your  _worthless_ body, let  _alone_ save your life! Now _scram_ or I won't hesitate!"

**End of Flashback**

"Dad...  _Why_? What did I do wrong?" Isshi whispered, tears glistening in his eyes. But the man stayed silent, not even wanting to talk to the vocalist before his mother said;

"Don't try, Shinohara. He's  _far_ beyond redemption at this point. Let's just leave him behind, okay?"

"B-but..." Isshi whispered as his friends came to hold him while he was so distressed. Shin looked at the man with a death glare before he just left the sad vocalist alone. The others however, said to the sad man;

"You deserve much better than that bastard, Ikkun. If he could call you a freak behind your back while you're in a coma,  _he_ isn't worth  _your_ time, not the other way around."


	60. Chapter 60

After that, Isshi still was very distressed but then, he remembered to look at the recordings of his friends' work for him, much to Akiya's chagrin and the others' smirks at the lead guitarist. They went to the training room once Jean told the singer that they were ready and much to Akiya's even more chagrin, Isshi sat right between him and Izumi.

"Whose recording do you want to see first?" Jean said, trying not to grimace at the thought of Isshi's reaction once he saw Akiya's recklessness.

"I'd like to see Izumi and Nao first. I want to know just  _who_ brought Izumi  _that_ close to death." Isshi replied, making the drummer smile, touched by his care. Jean nodded and immediately opened the recordings from the rhythm team's cameras, much to the two's embarrassment. But when the others saw what they had had to do, Akiya and Shin burst out laughing while Izumi and Nao turned beet red.

"Y-you know I'm  _n-never_ letting you live  _that_ down,  _right_?" Akiya said through his laughter as Izumi buried his face in his hands while Nao glared at the guitarists. But Isshi was silent, surprising them as they both had thought that he would also make fun of them. Instead, the dark blond's eyes were filling with tears.

"Isshi? What's the matter?"

"You... You threw your pride away for  _me_?! Even after I just  _left_ and even  _forgot_ you?!" He said, his voice barely above a whisper with disbelief and shock. At that Izumi held the shaking vocalist close.

"Of course we'd do that. You would've done the same for us, wouldn't you? Besides, we're in this  _together_ , you're our brother and we're  _not_ letting you get hurt like that."

Nao also nodded, smiling at him even though his face was still very red and so did Shin and Akiya, both of them understanding how bad the vocalist felt about the matter. But when they saw Prim knock both Nao and Izumi out and lock Izumi into the poisonous room, Isshi's blood boiled with anger. The vocalist was beyond pissed off as he remembered the things that had happened afterwards. Nao winced though, knowing their friend was about to get  _even_ more angry when he saw that the girl had tried to frame the drummer for theft as well. And sure enough, the vocalist's eyes went  _very_ dark after he saw everything.

"You know what, I know  _very_ well just what to do with her!" He said dangerously as even Aiko agreed with his anger, much to Izumi's shock.

"Isshi, it's alright. Don't go trying to murder the poor girl--"

" _Poor girl_?! Izumida, that fucking _whore_ nearly murdered you!! Of course we should do something about her! And I know the _very_ Yokai that will do the job for that!"

Izumi gulped, knowing none of them were about to back out on this one, all of them were very mad at Prim for this all. But then, the time came for the other recordings, much to Akiya's nervousness. Then, the lead guitarist said to Nao, much to the bassist's immense amusement;

"Nao, w-would you mind switching places with me?"

"No, you're on your own on this one, kiddo. You _totally_ deserve a good smack for this one, you know." Nao said, much to Akiya's slight horror.

"なんで? You don't want to sit by me anymore, Akki?" Isshi said, confused and worried. (Why?)

"Because you might want to murder him once you see this, quite frankly. God knows I would've wanted to if the situation wasn't so dire." Shin deadpanned, much to the worry of the singer and the irritation of his best friend.

Then, the recordings began and Isshi intently watched it, also noticing Aiko's slight shudder and feeling very worried even though he knew the event that had happened. But when he saw Akiya just fall into the volcano without even pausing to think twice, Isshi's eyes widened in horror and he looked at Akiya a moment later, very pissed off. He grabbed Akiya by the shoulders, not even caring about the flinch Akiya made, and shook him.

"Kazuhiro Akiya, what the  _FUCK_ is  _WRONG_ with you?! Do you  _EVER_ goddamn  _THINK_?!"

"I-Isshi, that hurts, you know, _please_ release me, the wounds hurt like _hell_..."


	61. Chapter 61

As Isshi said that, the other three looked at eachother, understanding immediately what the problem was. Akiya winced as he tried to get out of the vocalist's tight grip, his wounds hurting a lot now.

"Isshi--"

"Do you even  _know_ how I would've felt if you d-died?! I could've lost you without even  _knowing_ how precious you are to me!!" Isshi said, his tears spilling as he hugged the lead guitarist tightly. Akiya was very taken aback by the words of his older friend but then, he smiled and hugged the distressed vocalist back.

"Shinohara, you are precious to me too, you know, that's why I did it. I wouldn't have been able to live with it if we'd lost your memories like that. Besides, you'd have done the same thing for me, wouldn't you?"

"But still..."

"No buts, Isshi. You're safe and that's the only thing that matters, okay?"

Isshi smiled through his tears, understanding that neither Akiya nor any of the others were going to take his distress about what they had done for him anymore. He felt blessed for having such thoughtful and protective friends. That though, also made him feel worse about leaving them in the first place. But then, he decided to ask Akiya how he had managed to survive.

"I just managed to transform into Spyro in mid-air. Don't even ask me how because even I don't have any idea how I managed to transform like that in the situation. Though I wouldn't recommend for you to do that, to be honest, it's _exhausting_."

Shin shook his head at that, having been frightened by what his best friend had done at that moment. Meanwhile, Aiko was very confused at the guitarist's words, not really knowing what her brother's ability was.

"What do you mean? Is 兄貴 a shapeshifter too??" (big brother) She said, blinking as Isshi and the others smiled and the dark blond nodded, saying;

"Actually, はい, I _am_ a shapeshifter but I don't think you will guess what I can turn into." (yeah)

That interested both Aiko and Isshi's mother, the two of them looking at the young man with curiosity. Then, Isshi's mom remembered how he had transformed in the island while being controlled. But she didn't tell the vocalist that, knowing that he would never forgive himself if he knew what had truly happened.

"Why don't you transform then? I wanna see,  _please_!" Aiko said, making Isshi chuckle and tell her to say the name of the Yokai she wanted to see, much to her confusion.

"え? Why that? You know I'm not too good on that front unlike you..." (Huh?)

"You just say it, you'll see soon." Isshi said, grinning as the others snorted. Then, Aiko thought long and hard before coming up with Kitsune. Isshi smiled and then, he focused only to turn into a white, nine tailed fox, much to Aiko and his mom's shock.

"He can turn into Yokai, as you can see." Nao said, chuckling at the look on their faces as Isshi turned back to normal. The vocalist smiled at his family, knowing they were always by his side.


	62. Chapter 62

**2 days later**

Isshi and Nao got out of the Institute at the insistence of the vocalist, ready to punish Prim for nearly killing Izumi. Shin had tried to persuade the oldest to drop the matter but Isshi was too mad at the dancer girl. As for Nao, the bassist was not happy with what had happened either but he hoped that Isshi wouldn't kill the black haired girl for what had happened. Izumi had no idea about what was happening so that he couldn't stop the vocalist from doing what he wanted to do.

"Isshi, are you sure we should do this? I mean, knowing you, you probably are planning something  _bad_. What if she gets hurt or something?" Nao said as they walked with the tracker Nao had had with him while in the club. Isshi nodded at his words, making him feel even more uneasy about the situation.

"She  _deserves_ it! Izumi nearly  _died_ , Naoki! I'm not backing down from this and I know just  _what_ to turn into for that."

Nao gulped, knowing very well this was not about to end well. When they arrived, Nao saw with trepidation that Clarith and Prim were standing there, talking. Isshi's eyes darkened at the sight of the girl while Nao gulped. But surprisingly, Isshi did nothing at that moment. Nao shut his translator off in confusion and quietly asked Isshi;

"我らは今一体何をしてるの, Isshi? 何で俺らが待っているの??" (What the hell are we doing, Isshi? Why are we waiting??)

"わかるでしょ, Nao. ちょっと待っていてくれ." (You'll see, Nao. Just wait a little.) Was the only answer he got from the silently fuming dark blond. This kinda scared the brunette bassist, knowing that Isshi was not going to play nice. But even though his conscience was screaming at him to stop the older man, he had to admit, he was angry at what had happened as well and knew that Isshi wouldn't let himself to be persuaded anyways. Then, when Clarith left, obviously upset by whatever the other girl had said to her, Isshi smirked and then, turned into a terrifying creature. It had black, matted hair that covered its face completely and was wearing a surprisingly revealing kimono. Then, slowly, the vocalist got up and sat somewhere near Prim who noticed him instantly.

"Oh  _crap_ , Isshi, I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing..." Nao murmured, terrified. And then, when Prim got to the angry man-turned-Yokai, Nao heard her say, much to his dismay;

"Hey, get up, you're not priviledged to be on a break, Levia-- W-what--" Her words were cut off by her terrified scream as Isshi attacked her with the hair that covered his face and most of his body, strangling her. Nao facepalmed as he watched, hoping that the older man would restrain himself before killing the girl. But right before Isshi would actually harm her even more than he already had, both heard a pissed off voice that came from behind Nao;

"Hitoshi Shinohara, what the  _HELL_ do you think you are  _DOING_?!" It was Izumi who looked very pissed off. Nao grimaced, knowing very well that his best friend was not happy with either of them at the moment. Isshi released the nearly-unconscious girl and returned to his normal form as the other girls from the club watched with terror.

"Izumi? What are you doing here?!" Was all the vocalist said, looking shocked as Shin and Akiya facepalmed along with Nao.

"I could ask the same damn thing to  _you_!! What are you doing, hurting a poor girl like that?!"

Isshi looked taken aback at the glaring drummer as Shin checked on Prim who was still gasping for breathe after Isshi's attack. Much to the vocalist's slight disappointment, he told them that she was going to be fine if not more than a bit shaken after this.

" _Poor girl_?! She tried to kill you, Izumida!" Isshi said, still angry as Shin facepalmed once more while Akiya shook his head at Nao's grimace.

"We're going to talk about this back at the school, Shinohara! Let's go back before 神様 forbid you kill her or some shit like that! And _you_ , don't think I'm gonna spare you either, you couldn't have just not guide the バカ here, could you, Naoki?!"

As they went back to the school, Izumi kept glaring at the two of them, completely pissed off. Isshi however, seemed to be unaffected by his angry glare while Nao gulped loudly, much to the other two's amusement. When they arrived, Izumi dragged them to the corner and said;

"Do you two  _ever_ think?! What if she died, Isshi?! That would've been--"

"What she much deserved, Izumi! She nearly killed you, I'm  _not_ going to forget that!" Isshi snapped. But much to the surprise of the taller man, Izumi looked even more angry about the situation.

"Do you really think that would have solved  _anything_ , Isshi!? If you do, sorry but you're an idiot!"

At his comeback, Izumi saw that Isshi looked hurt. But the short drummer wasn't about to take his words back. Not when it was the truth.

"H-how did you know where we were anyways, Izumi?!" Nao stuttered, seeing the look on the two's faces and getting Izumi to talk to them. Then, Izumi told them that Akiya had accidentally slipped and told him where they really were, much to the aggravation of Isshi. But Akiya felt at least slightly safe, knowing Izumi would never let the eldest to hurt him nor did he believe that Isshi would harm him in any way.

**Flashback**

"Guys, where are Isshi and Nao? I kinda need them to do something for me." Izumi said, making Akiya jump slightly as Shin shook his head. The two guitarists looked at eachother, knowing Izumi would be very angry if he knew what was going on.

"I don't know. Maybe they're out to get some snacks or something? What do you need? Maybe we can do it ourselves." Shin said, hoping that Izumi would drop the matter.

"No, the manager apparently needs to talk to Nao and Isshi for some reason, he didn't tell me why. So where are they?"

Before Shin could say anything, however, Akiya said something that made the older guitarist facepalm  _hard_ ;

"T-they're at that club you were in with-- Oh,  _shit_... Izumi it's not what you think it i--"

"Say  _WHAT_?! How could you let them  _go_ , knowing Isshi is angry as fuck at Prim-san?! He could try to kill her! We need to go  _quick_!!"

**End of Flashback**

Nao and Isshi looked surprised as Akiya looked slightly scared of the reaction Isshi was going to have. But the vocalist oddly didn't say anything. Then, they decided to go see the manager for their work. But none of them knew that a green haired girl was floating close to them.


	63. Chapter 63

After they learned what the manager wanted from the two of them, Isshi and Nao went back to the school but Nao was still very worried about how Izumi was not happy with them. But weirdly, Isshi didn't seem to care much about that. The brunette bassist looked at his friend who looked stoic and seemingly still more than a little hurt about what Izumi had said.

"Isshi?" He tentatively started to say, making the older man raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, Nao-kun?"

"Aren't you worried about Izumi's reaction when we get back?" He said but to his shock, Isshi shook his head as they came to the school, not seeing that Izumi was actually waiting in front of the door, still not looking happy. Neither of them realized that the drummer could hear their every word.

"I don't care about what he thinks about this. I did what I should've done,  _period_. _He's_ the one who's being stupid here when I just wanted to  _protect_ him. And I very much know what to do once we arrive."

That made Nao look very worried. He knew when Isshi was angry, he tended to do reckless things. He just hoped to not see something dangerous or bad happen. But right when he saw Izumi, who was looking slightly anxious, the drummer suddenly held his head and grunted in pain, alerting their vocalist to his presence as well. Nao immediately ran to him, seeing that his friend could barely stand up straight. But still being pissed off, Isshi just went right past him, even though he stayed within the earshot.

"Izumi! What's wrong?! Is it another vision?!" He heard Nao say but Izumi stayed silent, making Isshi frown in concern despite his anger. But the very next thing he heard made Isshi facepalm.

"Why won't you tell me then?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it... This is too dangerous..."

Then Isshi decided to get Shin and Akiya there and get the short drummer to talk to them. The singer immediately went to the dorms and told them what had happened. The two guitarists immediately ran to their friend's side with Isshi following close behind. Thankfully, before they'd arrived, Izumi had managed to slightly recompose himself and was looking really worried.

"'Zu? Isshi told us you had another vision. Want to tell us what happened in it?" Akiya asked softly but Izumi shook his head, shaking in barely repressed terror.

"Look, that mess happened  _because_ you hid things from me, Izumi. No more hiding visions, not when it can be  _this_ dangerous, okay?" Isshi seriously said, finally breaking his silence and making the tearful drummer look at him with fear in his eyes.

"We should go back to the dorm, this is not the place to talk about it." Shin, the ever-logical one said calmly and they went to the dorms immediately, with Isshi quietly hoping that the vision the younger man had was not something deadly again.

Once they were in the dorm, Izumi looked like he was terrified to talk about his vision but he had no choice in it, not when his friends were pressuring him like this. Then, he slowly started to talk

"I... I saw a house with Amelie-chan and two other people in with us... But then, there was these  _huge_ , monstrous beings and it... One of them killed Akki r-right in front of us... In a _really_ gruesome way... I don't know--"

"Izumi, it's okay. Now that you told us,  _me_ , about it, we can be prepared for it, you know. Don't worry about me." Akiya said, giving the older man a warm hug. But this got Shin thinking very deeply along with Isshi. Thinking about just who it could be that would try to take Akiya from them.

"Could you give me the description of that  _being_? Maybe there's something about it in the database. I can ask the Professor to let me into there again so that I can find out what it is and we can be prepared against it."

Izumi paled slightly, wanting to shake his head at first but then, thinking more about it, Shin's words made disturbingly a lot of sense. But as the other man thought about the details in his vision, Isshi said in utter confusion;

"Again? What do you mean by those words, Shin-kun? When did you get into the database??"

At that, everyone looked at eachother before the rhythm guitarist told him that he had looked into Selene's information before when he was in the hideout of the Brotherhood, much to Isshi's total shock.

"How the hell?!" He asked, shocked before Izumi finally started talking and describing the monsters to the shocked Akiya and Shin. It was the monsters from the future the two of them had ended up in.


	64. Chapter 64

Isshi was shocked for a moment, not even knowing what to say. Shin on the other hand, was  _terrified_. He still remembered very well what had happened when they had been in that horrible place. But Akiya, along with Nao, looked very thoughtful while Izumi shuddered hard.

"There must be a _reason_ why they're somehow attacking here, 皆, this can't be coincidence after what happened before." Akiya said, frowning hard. Nao and Isshi nodded as well, both agrreing with the lead guitarist very much. But then, Akiya smiled and said;

"Thanks for sharing that vision with us, Izumi. Now we can actually be  _prepared_ to keep ourselves safe."

"Yeah, it's a very good thing that you didn't hide this from us, you know. We'll be fine as long as you  _tell_ us what you see, don't forget that, okay?" Isshi added, smiling comfortingly at the shaken man. He was still a little mad at the younger man but he felt that his frustration could wait when Izumi was that shaken. Then, they decided to take the matter to the Professor, hoping that the man could provide them with an answer to their worry. But Professor only said that it couldn't happen since they did not know when the monsters would attack.

"What do we do then?! Wait for them to attack and possibly  _kill_ one of us?!" Nao snapped, making Isshi and the others frown as they all could see that Nao was not acting like himself for some reason.

"No, we'll have someone at the ready when you go out in case the monsters decide to attack. Don't worry, no one is going to get hurt this time."

At that answer, Nao seemed satisfied. But while the others were talking, Isshi noticed how tired the bassist really was. He looked like he had not slept for a long time, much to the worry of the vocalist. All of them did, but Nao's exhaustion seemed almost glaring. He tried to think of a way to get the bassist to rest a bit but after they were out of the office, Nao decided to record and help Shin master some of the stuff for the album.

"Are you sure, Nao-kun? I mean, you didn't sleep for nearly 3 days now. Maybe you should just--"

"He  _WHAT_?! You're going to bed,  _now_ , Naoki! I  _won't_ let you just run yourself into the ground like that!!" Isshi said, interrupting Shin with shock on his face. Nao immediately facepalmed at the older man's words and the fact that Shin had spilled the fact he was exhausted. He had tried hide it from Isshi but Shin obviously had other ideas. But before he could say anything, he felt really dizzy, holding onto the nearest person to him with his eyes closed. And unfortunately for him, that person happened to be Isshi.

"That is  _it_ , you're going  _straight_ to bed and doing absolutely  _nothing_ until I'm sure you can even  _stay_ on your damn feet for more than a few moments, Yamada Naoki!" The dark blond said, both worried and angry. Nao tried to refuse but the others wouldn't let the brunette man to do anything. And for precaution so that he wouldn't try to sneak out of the bed, they put a blue, fuzzy looking man around his bed, just to keep him company as well while the others did what they had to do.

"Guys, please, I'm  _fi_ \--" Nao started to say only to meet four protective glares. He gulped immediately, his vibe suddenly activating in a gray and brown color. Then, when they left, Nao sighed, feeling a little down.

"Your friends are really protective, aren't they? They're good people." The blue man said, smiling at him.

"はい, they really are good people. I'm happy by being a member of this band. They're absolutely amazing people. By the way, what's your name? I don't think I've ever seen you around, to be honest." Nao replied.

"I'm Hank McCoy. But if you want, you can call me Beast instead." He replied with a calm look on his face.

Nao blinked at the nickname Hank had given him, not having expected that. But then, he shook his head quickly.

"I wouldn't call you such a derogatory name, Hank-san. Not when you're staying with me even though you don't at all need to."

While they talked, however, neither of them realized that Isshi was back and listening to them quietly with a smile on his face. But before he could join the conversation, Nao noticed the older man and rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I'm well-rested now, Ikkun?  _Please_ let me up already, I wanna record!"

"You're  _not_ doing anything until I'm  _absolutely_ sure you're not gonna collapse, Nao!"

Nao facepalmed hard at that, knowing Isshi's protective tendencies very well.

**Meanwhile in the new Brotherhood hideout**

"Did it work, Emma?" The woman who had attacked Isshi from behind said, Magneto right behind her with a calm, collected look on his face.

"Yes, the guy took the bait, way too easily, I might add. Now all we have to do is wait. They'll come  _right_ into our hands, Elizabeth, don't worry. Is the food ready though? We need it to be as perfect as possible, you know."


	65. Chapter 65

**Meanwhile in the Institute**

While they left Nao to rest, Isshi was watching Shin play his parts of guitar for their new song in the studio and Akiya and Izumi smiled at eachother, having a surprise offer for the older man which they had thought of during the two days of coma their friend had been in. Isshi looked at them both weirdly, not knowing what they were thinking.

"What are you two grinning about?? Is there something on my face or something?" Isshi said, completely confused by their odd behavior. At that, both of them chuckled at him, confusing him even more.

"Not really, we were just thinking of the small surprise we have for you, you know." Akiya said, smiling at the vocalist and surprising him even more.

"Wait, what surprise?! You guys don't have to! Especially after all that I've--"

"Don't even  _finish_ that sentence, Shinohara. Seriously,  _don't_." Izumi said, shaking his head. Isshi now looked even more shocked as Shin came out of the recording booth. Then, they told the vocalist that he was the one who got a solo in the next song which made Isshi confused.

"But... I'm already singing anyways, how can I--"

"Isshi, did you  _forget_ you play the flute as well? Cause if you did, I'm  _so_ gonna facepalm at you."

Isshi looked speechless at that, not expecting that but thinking about it, he totally saw the appeal. He smiled and nodded, feeling grateful for his friends. Then, he got a little worried, which made them surprised a little.

"I hope Nao gets better, I kinda  _had_ noticed he was weak when we were going to that club but... I didn't see it was  _this_ bad, to be honest..."

At that, the others smiled with Akiya patting the older man's back with his better hand reassuringly. But Izumi did feel a little miffed at the thought of what Isshi had done in the club. Even though that, he didn't let it be seen, knowing Isshi was still upset enough about the matter that had pissed him off. And then, they went to the dorms only to see that Nao had fallen deeply asleep while Hank read a book beside his bed. Isshi shook his head at the bassist's sleeping, peaceful form.

"I think he's going to be just fine. He just needs a really long while of resting, along 2-3 days of worth."

They all nodded with a smile as Nao shifted on the bed, completely dead to the world. And as they talked peacefully amongst themselves, Rogue came in as well along with Amelie and a woman in tow, surprising everyone.

"Oh, hi, Amelie-chan. How have you been?" Izumi said with a smile as the woman looked skittish. Amelie however, smiled cheerfully along with Rogue.

"I'm fine, Izumi, what about you? I brought my mommy here so that she'll see not all mutants are mean people."

"Oh? That's really cool. Nice to meet you... あの, what's your name?" Isshi said, very politely. The woman took a look at the vocalist and only said;

"I'm only here because I wanted to _thank_ the mutant who saved my daughter's life. I don't need to give a name to _you_."

Rogue was not looking very happy at the words of the woman but Isshi stopped her, completely calm along with the others. But before anyone could say anything, Nao's voice came from behind them

"Actually, Isshi-kun here was the one to save your daughter, so you  _do_ kinda have to give your name, you know."

The woman got very surprised as the other members of Kagrra, looked at Nao with slight glares. Nao smiled as he stood beside Isshi and then, the woman grudgingly thanked the vocalist with him replying;

"I would  _never_ have let a person, let  _alone_ a child get hurt like that. I just did what I should've done in the situation. All of us would have done what I did, not just me. It was the right thing to do."

Then, Amelie asked the members of Kagrra, if they could come to their house for her brother to also meet them. At that, they looked at eachother, remembering Izumi's vision. But not wanting to make the girl sad, Izumi decided to tell her that only three of them could come with her and her mother because they needed to record more for their album.

"Aww, that kinda sucks but okay then. Who's coming??"

"Would me, Isshi and Izumi be fine with you, Amelie-chan?" Shin asked with a kind smile. Amelie nodded excitedly and before they left, Isshi turned off his translator for a moment to say something to Akiya;

"Naoが過労しないように気をつけてね. 彼はもう十分に疲れています." (Make sure Nao doesn't overwork himself. He's already exhausted enough.)

At that, Akiya nodded while Nao facepalmed as Isshi and the other two left, feeling irritated. But Akiya smiled, patting the brunette on the back and then, they went to the studio but little did they know that from the shadows, someone was watching them with malicious intent. The mysterious figure of the woman whispered to herself.

"You will _pay_ , Isshi. With people dear to you. You took the bait  _way_ too easily."


	66. Chapter 66

While the other three left, Nao watched them go with Akiya but as soon as they disappeared from their line of sight, the lead guitarist turned to the older man and said;

"Go back to bed, Nao,  _now_."

Nao rolled his eyes, feeling slightly frustered and not that he'd admit it, a little light headed. So he agreed and went to lay back on the bed with Akiya standing strictly by his side.

"You don't have to stay, you know... But thanks anyways."

Akiya smiled at that as Nao frowned a little, feeling that something was amiss. Seeing that, the younger man also felt unsettled. But neither of them was able to say anything when suddenly the lights went out and the last thing Akiya felt was a hard blow to his head.

**Meanwhile with Isshi, Izumi and Shin**

When they arrived to Amelie's house, none of the three were expecting to see that she was living in a mansion. Amelie giggled as they stared with wide eyes at her house before going in. And when they did, they saw a young boy around Amelie's age, waiting for them all.

"So,  _these_ mutants are the ones that helped to save my sister's life?" He said, looking incredulous. His mother nodded while Amelie rolled her eyes.

"そうです, Isshi here protected your sister until the help came for both of them. Although... You should be more polite to the people who saved your sister and all. What's your name?" Izumi said calmly as the other two looked kinda surprised. But Isshi smiled and nodded anyways, knowing that it was a child who didn't know any better in front of him, after all. As they talked, Shin felt the familiar nervousness creep up on him whenever he was around strangers. Trying to shrug that off, he smiled as well, trying not to show it.

"Then how  _exactly_ did you protect her, and  _how_ did you get out anyways?!" The boy said, looking unconvinced and mistrustful. At that, Isshi smiled and said;

"I'm a shape-shifter. Those horrible mutants were keeping me away from my friends in the first place and when I saw them trying to harm your sister, I just stepped in and did what was right. Though how  _exactly_ we got out, I don't know."

At that, both Izumi and Shin smirked slightly and then, Izumi explained what had happened, much to the surprise of the vocalist and shock of Amelie's family.

"Let's just say those terrible people made the mistake of leaving one of their machinery online and Shin-kun here infiltrated the place single-handedly,  _easily_ , I might add. He's a  _very_ strong mutant."

"That sounds... Hard, if you ask me... And my name is Damian." The boy said, frowning in confusion as Shin chuckled.

"If you want, I can show you how I did it. It's not really that hard for me as I can hear, sense and get inside of  _any_ kind of electronic device."

Damian immediately nodded, watching as Isshi and Izumi chuckled and got their phones out so that Shin could demonstrate his powers. Then, in a matter of seconds, the rhythm guitarist vanished, making even Amelie's eyes turn wide in shock. And then, much to their shock, Izumi turned his phone around to let them see the image of Shin inside it. Then, the image vanished and in another second, the young brunette was in Isshi's phone.

"Wow, that is  _really_ cool though!!" Damian said as Shin got out of the phone and grinned.

And after they got out of the house with Amelie's mother agreeing to bring them back to school, something they weren't expecting happened, right after they arrived to the building. There was no sign of either Akiya or Nao in the building, much to their horror. Then, they learned that Magneto had managed to attack the school after they were gone and after that, they didn't know where the two of them were.

"I don't fucking  _believe_ it! Just when we thought everything was  _okay_ ,  _this_ goddamn happens!" We need to find them and as soon as possible!" Izumi said as Isshi silently fumed.

**Meanwhile with Akiya and Nao - 2 days later**

"I swear to 神様, if you don't let us out of here, or fucking  _EXPLAIN_ why you took us, I will make you wish you were fucking  _dead_!" Akiya growled, looking pissed off. But no answer came from the other side of their cell, making him both angrier and very unnerved. Behind him, Nao was laying on the makeshift bed, groaning in pain as his stomach growled in hunger. The bassist didn't even have enough energy to activate his vibe ability anymore. He had also deactivated his translator, not wanting to lose any more energy by trying to reason with whoever had taken them hostage.

"Akki... 大声で叫ぶのではなく、しばらく私と一緒にいてください...?" (Could you please stay with me for a moment instead of yelling so loud...?)

Akiya turned to the older man with worry and checked on him to find that the bassist was running a fever from laying down on the ground like that. And knowing he couldn't do much of anything about it made Akiya angry as hell. But before he could say anything, the trap door opened and they were given a small portion of what seemed to be a green apple, one for each. Seeing that, Nao's eyes widened in eagerness, his stomach simply unable to be empty any longer.

"I don't think eating anything here is a good idea, Nao. Maybe we should just--"

Before Akiya could finish his sentence, however, he saw that Nao had already taken a bite from his portion of the apple.

"This... tastes  _sweet_. Maybe you should eat that too, Akiya-- Wait, why's my mouth fucking  _burning_?!" Nao said and soon after, he collapsed, holding his throat in pain as he became red in the face.

"Naoki!! どうした?! 僕を答えてよ!!" (What's wrong?! Answer me!!)


	67. Chapter 67

**Meanwhile with Isshi, Izumi and Shin**

"What the hell do we do?! Shin, do you still have the coordinates to their hideout?! Maybe they haven't left that place!" Izumi said, looking very worried.

Shin nodded, also angry while Isshi contemplated what to do to the underlings of Magneto and the man himself. Then, something clicked in the vocalist's mind and he smirked disturbingly, making the other two wince as the other mutants looked disturbed and surprised by his sudden look. After that, the group went to the computer Shin had gotten into the hideout by and the short guitarist immediately went into the machine, hoping he would find his best friends on the other end.

"I hope they're alright..." Jubilee said, very worried about Akiya and Nao.

"If they're not, those bastards are gonna _regret_ whatever they've  _done_ to them. I'll make sure of that fact." Isshi said, looking very pissed at the thought. That was then, Shin came back and said that the hideout was abandoned. That made the other two gasp in shock and horror. But then, Isshi thought of another way to find the whereabouts of the kidnappers.

"Leave it to me, I'll find them myself." The dark blond said in a calm yet quite deadly tone. Knowing the older man was not going to back down from his decision, the other two nodded. But Professor said that he would also send four other mutants to keep the vocalist safe in case something happened. The telepath let Jubilee, Rogue, Kurt and Storm go with Isshi while the vocalist was getting ready to transform. Then, the accompanying mutants saw that Isshi had turned giant with a monstrous, terrifying face and a blue hue to his transparent body. Shin and Izumi looked confused at the Yokai he had turned into, neither knowing what it was.

"Let's go. I hope neither of them is damaged somehow." Storm said, seeing how dangerous endangering Isshi's friends was now. Izumi joined them, looking very worried as well.

They went out while Shin was getting ready to get into the database once more to find the new coordinates so that he could guide them and join them once he found the coordinates once more.

**Meanwhile with Akiya and Nao - Half an hour later**

"Naoki!! Please talk to me!! Oh you バカ, I  _told_ you this wasn't a good idea!" Akiya said frantically as he tried to get Nao to talk to him. (idiot)

"I-it hurts... Akki,  _お願い_ ,  _do something_!!" Nao wheezed out, making the lead guitarist even more frantic before having an idea.

"I'll get us out of here, just hang on, Nao-kun." He said, looking quite pissed and then, he focused to turn into a Snorlax. But nothing happened, their abducters obviously having thought of the guitarist's abilities. Seeing that, Akiya growled and tried to think of another way. But right as he had seen the trap door's mechanism which seemingly was tied to the normal door, he heard a frightened scream from the other end of the door along with a thunderous noise. He frowned as he went back to Nao's side, wanting to protect the hurt bassist.

"What's... happening??" Nao whispered, barely having any energy now.

"I have no idea but I think it might be the others. I hope so, at least."

Then, the door suddenly exploded in a colorful way, making Akiya immediately shield the older man. But when he saw what was happening, his eyes widened in shock. It was Shin and Izumi standing beside Jubilee while Isshi was nowhere to be found. The three of them immediately ran to the two of them and while Akiya was helped up by his best friend, Storm came in and saw Nao's state and what was beside the bassist. She gasped, understanding what had happened immediately. But before anyone could say anything, a terrified scream came from further away from the door, making Shin and Izumi wince while Storm and Jubilee looked scared as well. Akiya facepalmed, knowing what was the reason: Then, he saw the vocalist's transformation and his eyes widened.

"怨霊?! This is not good..." (Onryou)


	68. Chapter 68

As Akiya and the others watched in abject horror, most of Magneto's henchmen were felled in minutes. Rogue looked terrified by what she was seeing and Kurt was shielding the terrified Jubilee from the destruction the vocalist was causing as Storm was wishing she could do something to stop the destruction Isshi was causing. And while they watched, completely frozen, the group saw that Mystique was trying to run away to Magneto's side who was severely injured himself. It seemed to go well right before Isshi turned around.

"Oh,  _crap_..." Shin muttered.

Then, as Mystique tried to run away, terrified but right before she could get away, she was levitated and slammed right into the wall onto a nail. After that, Akiya finally found the courage to scream at Isshi. He turned off his translator and screamed;

"Isshi!! やめろよ!! 一体 _何_ をしていると思うんだよ?!" (Stop it!! _What_ the hell do you think you're doing?!)

That made Isshi finally turn back to his human form while the other three still looked at him with horror and in Akiya's case, anger. At Akiya's anger, Isshi just looked confused before running to Nao's side.

"What happened?! Nao, 俺を聞こえるか?!" (Can you hear me?!) He said, looking very worried as Kurt and Jubilee avoided contact with the dark blond, both still terrified. Nao on the other hand, barely wheezed out an answer, in too much pain;

"喉が...痛いな...のよ..." (My throat...hu...rts...)

That made Isshi almost turn back and cause even more destruction if not for Shin stopping the older man.

"Let's just go back, you have some  _serious_ explaining to do for this anyways, don't make things even worse for yourself."

Isshi was confused but then, he only said one thing with a deadly voice to Magneto who was barely conscious, one thing that chilled the metal controlling mutant to his core;

"If you  _EVER_ try harming my friends again, consider yourself  _dead_ , with all your underlings."

With that, the group were out of the wrecked place. Akiya shuddered at the thought of what their vocalist had done in there, even he had not expected such ferocity from the oldest even though he knew him for years.

"Are you alright, Akki? You're so silent." Isshi said as he put a hand on his shoulder, making the younger man flinch slightly and nod immediately. At his flinch, Isshi looked surprised while Shin and Izumi facepalmed behind the vocalist.

"I'm just fine, they didn't do too much harm to me. Don't worry, Ikkun."

"You sure? You're really cold, you know."

At his words, Shin and Izumi also got worried, immediately coming near him. Akiya rolled his eyes and replied with a calm demeanor;

"Don't worry, you idiot, I'm just cold from sitting on the ground for nearly 4 hours, you know. I don't think there's anything wrong with me."

At that, everyone took a breathe of relief, especially the other mutants in the car, knowing there would be much worse problems if Akiya was hurt as well. And Isshi smiled slightly at him, even though he  _was_ quite tired after what he had done. Then, they finally arrived back to the school and while the others took Nao to the Infirmary, Storm took Isshi to the Professor's room, making him protest in anger.

"I  _deserve_ to know what has happened to my bandmate and one of my  _brothers_!! How  _dare_ you keep me from that?!"

"And the Professor  _needs_ to know what you've done, it could cause a problem in school if someone was  _insane_  enough to hurt one of your  _brothers_."

Isshi looked shocked and then, turned really hurt and angry.

"Just because I protected one of my best friends from those  _化け物_ , you mean to get me in detention or something, huh? Seems like this school is  _not_ as fair as I'd thought." He said, much to Storm's shock. Then, when they arrived to the Professor's room and Storm explained what had happened, Professor told that he would think of a suitable punishment later after Nao was alright. Isshi took the punishment with more dignity than the weather-controlling woman had expected him to, however, even though he was  _very_ upset about it. But then, he went to Nao's side, worried sick for him.


	69. Chapter 69

While Nao slept, Hank told them about what the young bassist had eaten to become like this, much to Akiya's exasperation and the others' horror.

"This is a Manchineel apple, also known as "Beach" or more aptly, "Death apple". They're  _extremely_ poisonous and he's  _very_ lucky that he ate a small portion of it."

Akiya facepalmed as the others turned to him with worry. He hardly could believe the bassist's stupidity in the situation.

"What happened, Akiya? How did they make him eat it?" Shin asked, making the guitarist shake his head and thus getting nervous that the lead guitarist had been harmed in order to make Nao eat the apple. The shorter guitarist knew that if such a thing had happened, Isshi wouldn't stop at anything to get the offenders dead.

"The bastards didn't give us anything to eat for nearly 4 hours and when they did, the idiot immediately ate the one that was given to him. I  _tried_ to tell him it was  _not_ a good idea but... You know how he can be when it's food."

At that, the others facepalmed very hard, understanding instantly what the brunette had done.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but he's worse than  _you_ sometimes, Akki." Izumi said, facepalming still. But before the offended lead guitarist could say anything, Nao woke up with a hoarse, weak whimper.

"Naoki! 大丈夫か?!" (Are you okay?!) Isshi asked, very worried.

"Ugh, my throat hurts like  _hell_... Is Akiya... okay?" Nao replied, making the lead guitarist facepalm even more, shaking his head at the bassist.

"I'm fine, you dumbass, and I'll just say this; I  _told_ you eating that wasn't a good damn idea."

Nao tiredly rolled his eyes and smiled as Hank surprisingly only gave him some milk. The blue furred mutant explained that it would soothe his throat and help him talk better.

"ありがとう. He'll be fine after this though,  _right_?" Shin asked and in reply, Hank nodded with a calm smile. (Thank you)

"How did we get out anyways? What happened??" Nao asked, making everyone turn dead silent with Isshi inwardly grimacing at the probable reaction of Nao for the destruction he had caused.

"あの... Why are you guys so silent?! D-did someone die?!" Nao asked again, alarmed.

"Let's just say your vocalist is a scary person if you guys are hurt in any way." Hank said, making the brunette bassist facepalm hard.

"Isshi, what the  _hell_ did you  _do_?! Goodness, I know you can be _terrifying_ but I just hope you did not kill someone!"

"I didn't! I just taught them a lesson--" Isshi started to say only to get interrupted by Shin who deadpanned;

"By transforming into a goddamn 怨霊 and wreaking havoc on those poor people. You nearly killed that poor blue skinned woman right there, you know!"

" _怨霊_?! Isshi, have you lost your fucking  _mind_?! That kind of thing is probably  _the_ most deadly Yokai of all!! What if you went too far?!"

Isshi was about to answer when the Professor and Kurt came into the room, latter gulping at the sight of the vocalist, much to his annoyance and hurt.

"Isshi, could you come with us for a moment?" The Professor requested and after asking if Nao would be fine, much to the bassist's exasperation. They nodded and sighing, Isshi went with them. Then, the Professor asked if there was a healer Yokai, much to Isshi's confusion.

"I... suppose there's Myoubu... But why are you asking me this?"

"Because you're going to heal the ones you so thoughtlessly destroyed."


	70. Chapter 70

Overhearing what the Professor had said to the shocked Isshi, Shin grimaced instantly. He knew very well that Isshi would never even come close to doing what the bald man had told him to do. He immediately told the others about it and all of them also winced, knowing Isshi's probable reaction. Then, Isshi finally reacted, loudly.

"You want me to WHAT?! FUCKING  _HELL_ NO!!"

But at the vocalist's outburst, Professor said nothing at first, making the others look at eachother with worry.

"Oh 神様, this really isn't going to end well... Maybe one of us should go to Isshi and calm him down right now before he does something he's gonna regret." Izumi said as Professor started talking, obviously trying to calm the seething man down;

"If you heal the people whom you nearly murdered, I'm sure they'll be grateful  _and_ you won't have done something you might regret later--"

Izumi immediately ran out of the infirmary after hearing that, hoping Isshi had not done something bad yet. Thankfully, Isshi only looked so dangerous that Kurt shivered at the sight of his anger.

"So you're telling me that I ' _need to_ ' heal those bastards  _after_ they nearly killed one of my brothers?! You know what, I  _quit_ , I  _refuse_ to stay in this so-called 'school of fair  _education'_   any longer!! You and Magneto are  _no different_ from eachother, you bastard!!" He said before storming back into the room with Nao and the others inside, much to Professor's and Kurt's shock while Izumi grimaced.

"I have never seen someone disrespect anyone so much in my entire life..." Kurt managed to mutter in shock while Izumi seriously said;

"If he  _does_ go out of the door now, there's no way you can bring him back. I'd suggest apologizing  _and_ changing that punishment of yours before you lose him for good."

"But he nearly--"

Izumi facepalmed immediately, understanding what the Professor was about to say and he interrupted before Isshi could hear what the older man was saying.

"Look, Isshi is probably the most stubborn, adamant person I've ever met in my  _entire_ life, there's a  _reason_ he's called a  _demon_ in our company's parties and the inner circles of our friends. Don't mess with Isshi or his loved ones, and guess what  _they_ did, they messed with him  _and_ his loved ones. And you just told him that it doesn't matter like our lives doesn't either to you. Don't ever say such things if you want to keep Isshi around, or  _us_ all for that matter."

With that, Izumi went back to the room to calm Isshi down as the two mutants thought over what to do. And when the drummer went inside the room, he asked what Isshi and the others wanted to do in the situation.

"I agree with Isshi, to be honest, 'Zu, they're downright degrading us here." Akiya said, looking not too happy either. Isshi stayed silent and stoic, having said his mind in the matter already.

"Guys, we need to think about it carefully. We  _do_ need to stay here to keep our powers under control, you know." Shin said but Isshi's glare made him wince a little.

"I don't care, these people don't at all care for our safety what-so-ever, Hashidani!" The vocalist said, still very angry.

Thankfully, after that, Professor came in and said that he had reconsidered, changing Isshi's punishment but not apologizing. Vocalist only stared searchingly at the other man, trying to gauge his intentions. Finding that the psychic sincere, he only nodded. And then, Isshi decided to ask how the two of them were taken away in the first place.

"Turns out, that Emma girl could put visions into Izumi-kun's mind so that they could lure you away. That's why they were able to take us so easily." Akiya said, slightly unwillingly. That made Izumi pale but the others smiled, not blaming the black haired drummer in the least bit.


	71. Chapter 71

As the bandmembers were talking among eachother, mostly to calm Isshi down so that he didn't get angry again, Shin mentioned something that made Akiya and Nao both curious and amused;

"By the way, we learned something that Isshi did when he was in that hideout of Magneto-san. He managed to soothe Amelie-chan with a song."

Nao snorted, understanding where that was going immediately along with Akiya and Isshi rolled his eyes, affectionately exasperated by his younger friends.

"Oh God, I know where this is going. Please tell me you didn't do  _that_ again, Ikkun,  _please_." Akiya said, starting to chuckle. At that Storm, who had come close to them to see if Isshi had cooled down looked very confused.

"What? Was it something dangerous?"

"He used our song Nue no Naku Koro, apparently and--"

At that, Nao choked on the milk he'd been drinking to soothe his still burning throat and Akiya facepalmed and started to laugh, much to even more confusion of the white haired woman and Isshi's calm roll of his eyes.

"You didn't use Sarasouju no _KOMORIUTA_?! As in "The _LULLABY_ of the Sal Tree?!" And instead went for one of the _creepiest_ songs we've ever done?! Isshi, what the hell is  _wrong_ with you?!" Nao said, shocked while Shin and Izumi started laughing themselves at both Nao's shock and the slightly annoyed look on the singer's face.

"That was the first song I could think of, Naoki. It's not like I hurt her or anything, you know, she doesn't even know the meaning of the lyrics."

The others chuckled and facepalmed and then, something unexpected happened; Izumi's phone pinged with a message. The drummer immediately looked at it and saw that it was from their manager. He opened it only to groan in annoyance.

"Guys, the manager-san is saying that we need to be in Shibuya to a signing event."

"え?! Already?! But we didn't even finish the album yet!" Akiya said, frowning in surprise and confusion. And the others nodded as well, very surprised. But they also agreed to go, knowing that they needed the distraction and their work needed to be done. Professor agreed under the very cold look of Isshi and then, they were taken to their studio in Japan.

**Meanwhile somewhere else**

"So you're going to go after  _him_ , huh?" A cloaked figure said softly to a chained man. At that, the man glared at him, very dangerously while one of the monsters that had attacked Akiya and Shin twitched and neared the chained man.

"Yes, he should not be allowed to live, not when he does  _this much_ damage. Not when  _you_ do this to the Earth!"

"Oh? So, you think that you're superior to me by taking "the high road" by murdering  _him_ in the past, huh, Cable? Yes, I do know your name. I'll let you go, however, I think it's a _nice_ little  _challenge_ to see for me." The cloaked man said and made the chains dissipate with a wave of his hand. Cable growled and said;

"You'll see the  _challenge_  when I murder you I--"

At that, the cloaked figure snapped and held the rebellious man up by his throat despite his much shorter stature.

"Do not,  _ever_ , utter that name. That man died long ago. Go if you want. But never utter that name around me again."

Cable grunted and was let go and then, he teleported away. After he was gone, the cloaked figure sat on the huge throne and gave a small sigh.

"If only you were still here..."


	72. Chapter 72

**Meanwhile with Kagrra,**

The five of them went into the place where they had to sign the fans' CDs and the fans screamed, very happily, making all of them smile.

"Hello you all!" Isshi said while Akiya and Nao waved cheerfully, making the girls scream even more and then, they started working on the signings. As they did so, no one noticed that someone was watching them closely. But Isshi started to feel a chill go down his back despite not showing it. He looked up only to see a strange shadow go away from their event. Hoping that it was not going to hurt anybody, he returned to signing stuff.

And afterwards, their manager told them to wait before going back to the Institute, claiming that it was very important. The guys looked at eachother and nodded, all of them more than a little nervous.

"You guys should definitely shoot a PV from the Uzu single while you're still here, you know. It's been a while and the fans are getting impatient."

"Oh, okay, we should talk about which song of the single we're going to shoot the PV for then." Izumi said calmly, making all of them nod as well.

"I say we shoot a PV of Hoozuki, that song is really good, if I do say so myself." Isshi said but the oldest was quickly shot down as Akiya and the others were thinking more of Uzu. Isshi sighed and nodded his consent while Izumi and their manager went to Storm who was waiting for the band to come back so that they could return to the school easily.

"Storm-san, I think going back is not gonna happen for a while. We've got to shoot a music video so it'd be fine if you went back without us for now." Izumi said much to the surprise and worry of the white haired woman.

"Is this just an excuse because you are still mad at the Professor? Because it's just childish of you if you're doing that."

Izumi facepalmed immediately and shook his head, telling that if she wanted, she could watch the process of making the music video and seeing the woman look surprised and nod, he went to the others and told them about it.

"Oh, so she's  _that_ dumb, huh? Alright, she can watch it, I guess. What do  _you_ say, Ikkun?" Akiya asked the annoyed vocalist and he grudgingly nodded. Then, as Storm watched, very interested, they turned off their translators and looked up the places they could shoot their PV in, much to her confusion and when they managed to finally agree on one place after a half hour of going back and forth in Japanese, they started talking about something else, something that the weather controlling mutant did not understand as it was not in English.

Then, Storm decided to go and tell the Professor that they were not going to return for a while since the five of them were now arguing about something obviously very important for their work. She went into the Blackbird and used the communicator, looking very disgruntled.

"Professor, they don't seem to want to come back."

"Oh? Is it because of Isshi, Ororo? Because if it is, I have a big information for him and probably all of them right now."

"No, I don't think so, Izumi said that they had to shoot a music video or something like that, they're working on it right now, it seems. I don't get much of what they're saying since they turned off their translators and are talking solely in Japanese."

Professor nodded at that, understanding that the band needed some work done. And then, Storm asked what information the bald psychic had for them.

"That is something only  _they_ should know about, Ororo. Do you want to come back here and let them do their work or would you prefer to watch them do it?"

Storm stopped for a moment, contemplating what to do. Then, she decided to come back home before telling the band that she was going. Isshi only nodded coldly while the others looked surprised.

"But you said you wanted to see us shoot the PV?" Nao said, blinking but Storm just smiled, saying she had classes to teach back in the Institute and left.

"Good riddance. Let's go back to what we were discussing, shall we?" Isshi said calmly after she was gone and the others nodded immediately.

**Meanwhile with Storm**

As she activated the jet, Storm looked back at the happy band of five, having a really bad feeling for some reason. She sighed, shaking her head but then, a thought striked her, if something,  _anything_ happened to one of the band members, the others, especially Isshi, would combat the danger right away and get the endangered person to safety.

"They're such a close-knit band. I hope what I'm feeling is not a bad omen..." She muttered as she flew away from Japan, not knowing what was going to happen soon.


	73. Chapter 73

After Storm left and they had everything in order for their new PV, the members of Kagrra, started to get ready for filming. And right when they had reached a good point in the video to stop for a while, Nao proposed to go out to eat and they all agreed even though Nao's throat still kind of hurt after the Beach Apple incident. They went to the nearby ramen place and gave their orders, not noticing the shadow that was on their tail.

"So, are we returning to the Institute once we finish everything we have to do?" Shin decided to ask, much to the chagrin of Isshi and frowns of the others.

"I don't know guys, they're not really concerned about our safety, if you ask me. But I'll leave the decision to you guys." Akiya said as their orders came.

"I say we should as we need to get our powers completely in control before the lives and all." Shin said, making the others look at eachother.

"That...  _would_ be a problem indeed... Especially if Izumi-kun got a vision all of a sudden in a live or something." Nao muttered, making Izumi shudder slightly before grunting in pain as he started having another vision.

"Izumi!! Are you okay?!" Isshi asked, immediately beside the drummer while the others shielded him from others' view. After it ended, however, Izumi looked scared again, making them worry.

"'Zu? What was it this time?" Akiya asked softly, making the drummer swallow a little, knowing that this was not going to be easy to explain.

"If you don't talk about this, we can't know when there will be a dangerous situation ahead, Izumida. We talked about this, you know." Isshi said seriously. Izumi nodded, trying to think of a proper way to put what he had seen into words.

"I... I saw a  _really_ weird character stalking us and trying to at least harm us. But it was somehow so blurry, I couldn't see who this person was other than that it was obviously a guy. And he managed to kill one of us indeed..."

At that, everyone's eyes widened, horrified before Nao asked who it was the mystery person had managed to kill. But the answer was nothing they had expected to hear.

**Meanwhile in the Institute**

When Storm arrived back at the mansion, she saw that Jean and the Professor were waiting for her. She then told that the band were really making a music video and reassured the bald psychic that they would return once they were done with their work.

"Good. They need to know something very important. I just hope they return soon enough to know this."

"Yeah, they will probably need to know this." Jean said, shaking her head.

That made Storm worry, knowing that the five of them might be still at least a little mad at the Professor, especially Isshi and whatever the older man was going to tell them could make things worse.

**Meanwhile with Kagrra,**

When they heard who the mystery man in Izumi's vision had killed, everyone's eyes widened. But before anyone could say anything, the shadow that was tailing them showed himself, making everyone look shocked.

"W-what the hell  _are_ you?!"


	74. Chapter 74

The strange person in front of them didn't answer, instead, he flew away, obviously wanting them to follow him. The group of five looked at eachother and then, followed him while both Akiya and Isshi were mentally getting ready for an emergency transform. They finally reached the weird, silver man and seeing that the area was almost entirely made by machinery, Shin immediately used his powers to entrap him.

"Who are you, what do you  _want_ with us?!" Akiya demanded, glaring with mistrust.

"I am the Silver Surfer. I came to tell you about something very important."

The Kagrra, members looked at eachother in confusion as Nao charged his vibe secretly, not trusting the entity in the slightest.

"Tell us then. Don't play around the bush." Isshi said, still thinking of the possible transformations he could do to protect his friends. But what the being was going to say was nothing they expected to hear.

"One among you will shortly _perish_ , and it will change your world as a whole."

At that, Nao was pissed and he sent the beam he was charging up to the entity, the vibe had turned completely red with anger. The being immediately dodged the attack, however but thankfully, he didn't retaliate.

"Beware of your surroundings for  _he_ is about to come for you."

After that, he easily tore himself from the machines, making Shin fall down from the force of it. Nao tried to send another beam but the Silver Surfer easily stopped him this time, scaring the five. And then, he was gone, making all of them look at eachother with worry and confusion.

"Let's go back to the set, we need to finish the video first and  _then_ we can talk about all this." Shin said as he got up, frowning in confusion. The others nodded and then, they went back to the PV set, all of them trying not to show their discomfort to eachother and the other people.

**Meanwhile somewhere nearby**

"So you were here all along..." Cable whispered, looking at the group of five who were currently playing and glaring at them. But he didn't notice the Silver Surfer right behind him, watching him as he watched the Kagrra, members.

"Yes, they were. But you should not be here, Cable. Not right now."

At that, Cable immediately turned around and looked at the stronger entity, very angry this time.

"Keep your nose  _out_ of this, Silver Surfer!  _He_ needs to be stopped  _right here_ , before he makes those monsters!"

At that, the Silver Surfer looked sad, knowing what was going to happen rather soon. At that, Cable looked confused but got angry once more as the entity started talking once more, his tone soft.

"He does not know yet about what is going to happen, Nathan Summers. He is innocent. He only wants to _protect_ the destined one and the others."

"You  _know_ what he is going to become! I won't allow him to destroy this time! Not this time! If you try to stop me, I swear to God, I'll find a way to end  _you_ as well, protector of the Universe my _ass_!!"

**Meanwhile with Kagrra,**

After they had finally finished with everything they had to do for the PV, the members immediately went to a secluded corner and started talking to eachother.

"What do we do, guys? Do you think that thing is trustworthy? And if so,  _how_ do we prevent what he said from happening?!" Shin asked, shuddering at the thought of losing any of his brothers.

"I don't know. But it's always better safe than sorry. I think we should tell this to the Professor as well and before you say  _anything_ , Isshi, if there's one person that knows about this strange guy, it's him. So when we get back, we should ask about this."

Isshi didn't look happy at the thought but nodded with the others, seeing the logic in Izumi's words instantly. After that, they went to their homes, all of them uneasy about what the future may bring.


	75. Chapter 75

**Meanwhile in the Institute**

While the members of Kagrra, went to their homes, all of them thinking about what they could do to stop what the silver entity had said, Professor was looking at the small prophetic riddle that had arrived right before the five had arrived at the Mansion for the first time. He frowned, wondering if the "Youthful Five" the riddle was talking about was the young men.

"What do we do, Professor? I know for a fact that Cable is _already_ here and he's after them. I might not know what that riddle means but I have a bad feeling about all this..." Said Beast softly, concerned about what he had found out.

"We'll begin with warning them as gently as possible but if Izumi has already had a vision, then we will tell them outright about Cable. I don't like this either, Hank, but we need to be careful with them. Especially since we saw what happens to the people who hurt Isshi's friends."

Beast nodded and then, something they hadn't been expecting happened, Jean came to the room with Mystique in tow. Beast's eyes widened in shock while the Professor only smiled.

"Hello, Raven. What are you doing here?"

"Hello. I came for those Japanese guys you have in the school, I have a message for them even though I  _really_ don't want to see that Isshi guy again... Eric sent me to tell them about someone being after them but I think you already know."

"Yes, I  _am_ aware of who is after them, Raven. Come on, sit. I'll get Ororo to contact them as they are not here right now. They had to go back to Japan for a while as they had to do something for their band."

At that, Mystique relaxed, feeling happy that the band was not there to hurt her again. Her back still hurt from what Isshi had done to her before after all.

"Jean, go find Ororo, she's the only one who knows how to contact them right now."

Jean nodded and got out of the room to find the white haired woman and get her to the Professor's room, feeling suspicious as to the reason of Mystique coming to warn the members of Kagrra, after what their vocalist had done to her only 2 days ago.

**Meanwhile in Isshi's house -at night**

Isshi shook his head, trying not to be too uneasy and focus on sleeping as they had more work next day. But just as he was about to finally drift off, his phone rang, making him groan in annoyance.

"Hello?"

"Isshi-san, this is Sachiko, one of your staff."

"Oh? Hello, Sachiko-san. What is the matter?" Isshi asked, frowning slightly as he felt that something was awry.

"I found a note for you in the studio, you might want to see this as this sounds... Kind of scary..."

"I'll be there tomorrow anyways. Don't worry, Sachiko-san, we can take care of ourselves. Good night and see you tomorrow." Isshi said, shutting the phone, unaware of what was about to happen.

**Meanwhile at Akiya's house**

Akiya strummed his guitar in his studio, trying to focus on the music instead of the bad feeling he'd been having ever since the encounter with the Silver Surfer. As he did so, starting to create a new song, there was a sound of glass shattering, making him look up and get to his living room only to see one of his windows was broken by a rock, confusing him as he lived five floors up from the ground. He picked the paper-wrapped stone off the ground only to frown deeper as it was a note.

"'When the strong one falls, it shall mark the day of monsters.' What the hell? Who the hell wrote this? Creepy..."

Then, taking the note to his room, Akiya decided to go to sleep, uneasy by the thought.

**Meanwhile at Shin's house**

Shin sighed slightly, trying not to fall asleep as he was trying to compose another new song and he had some ways to go. But then, he decided to just save it and quit for the night. Just as he had saved the file he'd been working on, he saw something out of the corner of his eye and turning around, he saw that there was a shadow that was moving inside his house. Immediately getting up, the brunette man took a butter knife nearby and went in the direction of the shadow, gulping slightly.

"Oi! What the hell are you  _doing_ in my house?!"

There was no answer from the intruder, only the shallow, scary breathing was resounding in the room along with Shin's nervous breaths. But gathering all his courage, the rhythm guitarist went towards the noise and when he turned the lights on in the room, he gasped. It was a smaller version of the monsters that had attacked him and Akiya in the bad future.

"W-what the--?!  _How_?!"

Before he could make a move, however, the creature suddenly burst into flames, leaving a strange item in front of the shaken young man. It took a few minutes for Shin to move again but then, he took the item, looking at it while his hands trembled at the memory of the monsters. It seemed like a Rubik's Cube but Shin was sure it was not something as simple as that. He decided to take the item with him tomorrow to the work to get the others to help him decode it.

**Meanwhile at Nao's house**

Nao tried to sleep, even thoguh his mind was still on the threat of what the silver entity had said. The bassist hoped that none of them would be harmed again as everyone had enough pain for a lifetime. Especially Isshi. The loss of his memories had actually affected the older man more than he had initially shown and Nao was determined to make sure that he would not come to any harm again.

"So, you are trying to protect  _him_ , huh?" Came the shocking voice of the silver entity from before, making him sit up in his bed only to see that he was in his room somehow.

"W-what the  _fuck_?! What are you  _doing_ here?!"

"I came here to warn you. The one you are trying to protect has his own destiny. You cannot stop what is going to happen."

"W-wha--? What do you think you're saying?! Neither I nor any of the others is letting Isshi or  _any_ one of us, really, to get harmed again! You'll  _never_ stop us, so SHUT UP with your dumb ' _destiny_ ' shit!"

At the bassist's words, Silver Surfer just shook his head, understanding the bond between the band members. He prepared to leave but then, paused and said;

"Then I will only warn you once, there is someone after one of you and it is not for something good."

With that, he left the house, leaving Nao to spend the night sleepless. 

**Meanwhile at Izumi's house**

Izumi tossed and turned in his bed, trying to go to sleep but it didn't find him no matter what he did. The drummer sighed softly, shaking his head and getting up from the bed. When he went to his studio to try and distract himself from the uneasiness, however, he noticed that there was someone in his house.

"Oh,  _hell_... Why  _now_ of all times?!" Izumi muttered and when he got to where the intruder was armed with only a pocket knife, he saw that the intruder was much,  _much_ taller than him. He gulped and then, the intruder turned towards him with obvious malicious intent.

"W-who are--" Izumi started to say only to get lifted by his throat by the intruding man.

"I am Cable. And you, Izumi, are going to come with me.  _Now_."

With that, he teleported with the drummer, leaving an empty house in their wake.


	76. Chapter 76

**In the morning**

When Isshi arrived at the studio, feeling uneasy for some reason, he wasn't expecting to see Shin and Nao already there, looking at a note with obvious shock and horror.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He said, frowning slightly in worry.

"Isshi, I think we have a huge problem in our hands..." Shin said, showing the older man the note. Isshi took the paper from the rhythm guitarist's hand and read it fast. It said;

"If you want to see your drummer for the last time, find me."

Isshi felt his blood run cold, his eyes wide in horror at the thought of losing Izumi. Then, when Akiya arrived as well, looking worried at the state of his friends and the absence of Izumi, they showed the note to the youngest and then, Shin brought out the thing that had been left in his house to show the others, hoping that it could solve their dilemma somehow.

"What do you think this is? I found it in my house last night." The rhythm guitarist said.

"I think we should try to solve this and  _now_. Maybe it's a clue to where this lunatic has taken Izumi-kun to or something that can help to find him." Nao said, frowning as he looked at the Rubik's Cube look alike.

"Give me that, I'll try something." Isshi said and Shin immediately handed over the cubic object to the older man, hoping that the dark blond could find a way. Isshi turned the thing around, trying to find an opening of some sort and found something that looked like a keyhole on one of the sides.

"There's a keyhole in this cube, what the hell??"

"Maybe... Maybe this isn't a Rubik's Cube but something _entirely_  different than that?" Akiya said, making everyone's eyes widen and agree with the younger man.

But before any of them could say anything else, they were shocked by the sight of Storm and Rogue coming in. The group of four were frozen before Rogue started to talk and made them worry for Izumi even more;

"We don't have time to talk, where's Izumi, something is  _terribly_ wrong!"

"We don't know, one of our staff found this note in his drumkit and I'm starting to seriously be worried for his well-being, to be honest with you."

"Oh no... He's _already_ here..." Storm muttered before telling them about their pursuer and making them look horrified. Then, Isshi gave the cubic item Shin had found to Rogue, hoping that the other mutant could help them open it somehow.

"What do you think this might be and  _how_ can it help us find Izumi? Because I have a feeling that it might be able to."

"We should bring this to the Professor, maybe he can open it somehow and help you find your friend." Rogue said after she examined it for a moment. They all nodded with Isshi being slightly unwilling and boarded the Blackbird right away.

**Meanwhile with Izumi**

"W-what do you  _want_?! Where have you taken me?!" Izumi said, shivering in fear as Cable glared down at him with a dangerous look on his face.

"You will understand it soon, you mongrel. Very soon, in fact." Was the only thing Cable growled at the scared drummer. But Izumi was not losing hope yet, he knew his friends would come for him soon enough. But the black haired man didn't know how long he could hold out for as he was unable to really think of an escape route. That was then, a cloaked figure came into the room, making the tall man turn even more scary as the figure talked;

"So you  _did_ succeed, Cable. Impressive. But this _won't_ be for too long, believe me."

Izumi frowned, the voice was so familiar for some reason but he couldn't pinpoint as to why it was so. But then, the figure managed to disintegrate the chains he was bound in and said softly;

"Run, young Izumi, if you want to leave,  _run_."

Izumi nodded shakily and started running away from the place he was in, hoping to get away from there and find a way to go back to his own place.

"You can run, Izumi, but you  _cannot_ hide from me. Not forever."


	77. Chapter 77

**Meanwhile with the others - At the Institute**

When the group arrived to the Mansion, none of them were expecting to see Mystique with the Professor. She flinched when she saw Isshi, still fearing the young singer and after his shock wore off, he glared at her wordlessly while Shin was telling the Professor about what had happened.

"So, you found this cube in your home? May I take a look at it? Maybe we can find what is required to open it."

Shin nodded as Nao passed the cubic object to the Professor's hand and they all watched with worry while the older man inspected it. Then, he told them to wait in the dorms while he brought the cube to Jean and they managed to open it in some way. At that, Isshi didn't look too happy but with the others, he obediently went to their dorm room, hoping that Izumi could stay alive while they tried to open the mysterious cube. Mystique looked after them, confused as to why Isshi had not gotten angry at the bald man while Professor smiled.

"He's not a bad person, Raven. He's only  _very_ protective towards his friends, that's all. You shouldn't fear him like this, you know."

"He's  _terrifying_ , Charles, I'm not getting close to him unless I  _really_ have to!!" Mystique said, shuddering slightly at the memory of being nearly impaled by a nail. Professor only shook his head as they too, went inside to get the cube deciphered.

**2 hours later**

Isshi paced in the room, feeling worried that it might be already too late for Izumi. Nao looked fearful while the other two looked at eachother, also very worried and restless. And then, Kurt came into the room, looking completely shocked and told them to go to the Professor's office immediately. At that, every one of them ran towards the room in question, not even saying anything to Kurt who swallowed in nervousness.

"So, what is it?! Please tell me--" Akiya started to say before seeing what was on the Professor's desk beside the open cube.

"Rings?! Just some fucking  _RINGS_?! What the hell is this even  _supposed_ to do to help us find Izumi?!" Isshi cried, looking pissed while Nao and Shin were starting to lose hope.

At the singer's angry words, Jean started explaining, much to all of their shock;

"These are  _not_ 'just some rings' as you put it, Isshi. These are  _very_  precious artifacts, there are very few humans who laid eyes on these without turning into  _literal_  ashes moments later."

At that, all of them gasped in shock, now understanding that they were indeed something that could help. But then, Jean said something that made them frown once more, worried;

"Now there's still the problem of finding where Izumi and his kidnapper has disappeared to. And to decide which of you is getting which Rings of Power."

The Kagrra, members looked at eachother before Akiya replying the telekinetic woman;

"Do you know what the powers are of these rings? Maybe that'll help us decide that while you look for the clues?"

"Okay, I'll explain; This one, it's called the Remaker, it is worn in the right thumb, and  _only_ there, and it can manipulate the atomic and molecular structures of matter. Like, if you wear this, you will be able to make air either solidify or turn poisonous by using it. Also may be able to get you to change your appearance without shapeshifting at all." Jean said, pointing at the green ring and making all of their eyes widen in shock. While this was happening, however, Mystique silently watched them, trying not to show her fear around Isshi lest he attacked her in any way.

"I'll take this one then! That is kinda  _cool_ actually." Nao said, reaching for the ring but the Professor stopped the bassist before he could.

"You might want to wait till you heard all of the explanation, Nao. Being hasty is not a good thing all the time."

At that, Nao nodded but he was still looking very worried and antsy. Then, Jean continued, this time pointing at the very light yellow ring;

"This one is called the Influence, it creates what can be simply put as concussive blasts and sonic waves. It's very powerful, as you can imagine. It can only be worn in the right hand index finger."

At that, Isshi's eyes widened with surprise but he didn't make any moves to claim the ring, instead, Akiya said he wanted that, much to Mystique's surprise. Then, Jean started to talk once more, pointing at the grey ring and this time Isshi was even more interested.

"This one is called the Spin, it causes the air to move in a vortex, simply put. You can use this vortex as a means of offense and defense. It can only be worn in the right hand middle finger, also."

"Then I'll take this one. Though can we hurry up with the explanation? Izumi might not have much time!" Isshi said, very worried. The other three nodded vigorously and Jean agreed, starting to explain once more but this time faster. She pointed at the red ring, making Nao look indecisive immediately.

"This one is called the Spectral. It makes the user either look transparent or not at all. It's worn in the ring finger of your right hand."

"Damn... Now I don't know which one to choose..." The bassist muttered, really indecisive.

"You _can_ choose two, but if you do that, there are 2 rings that are going to be left in here. It's because these rings  _can_ actually be very dangerous, especially if they're close together." Professor said, making their eyes widen.

"Then why are you giving us these things?! Shouldn't they go to some more experienced mutants rather than us?!" Shin asked, looking kind of scared.

"Because I believe you have the drive to overcome their influence and find your missing friend with them." Professor said, making them feel shocked before Jean started explaining once more so that the four of them knew what they were dealing with. This time, she pointed at the very dark blue ring.

"This one is called the Nightbringer. It has the power of creating a malleable darkness. It's worn in the right little finger."

None of them looked too interested in the ring, making the Professor look slightly relieved and put the ring aside. At that, all of them looked at eachother with slightly confused looks before turning back to Jean to receive more explanation. This time, the telekinetic woman pointed at the silver ring and started explaining

"This one is called the Daimonic. It can control the electromagnetic field and gravity. It's worn on the left thumb."

Isshi's eyes widened at that, choosing it immediately and making the more experienced mutants look slightly worried, even Mystique. The vocalist didn't care about the look on their faces as he listened to Jean more as she pointed at the golden ring.

"This one is called the Incandescence, it has the power to make the wearer use fireballs and combust inflammable materials instantly. It's worn on the left index finger."

"I'll  _definitely_ take that then. I've always wanted to do that, to be honest." Akiya said and together with Isshi and Nao, they got the rings they had chosen. Then, without putting them on, they waited to see what rings Shin was going to choose next. Jean then pointed at the ice blue ring and said;

"This one is called the Lightning. It can create a touchable lightning to attack. It's very powerful as well so be careful when to use it so you don't harm anyone other than your target. It's worn on the left middle finger."

Everyone nodded with Shin saying that he wanted that one. Taking it, he waited for the woman to finish her words. And then, Jean explained the last one which was a snowy white color. Then, Jean pointed at the glaringly bright yellow ring and said;

"This one is called the Liar, it has the power to create illusions and such. Its illusions are also nearly unbreakable. It's worn on the left ring finger."

Shin was definitely not interested in the ring, making all of them relieved once more and then, after putting the Liar away like the Nightbringer, Jean started explaining the other

"This one is called the Zero. It has the power of intense cold and ice. It can even make you encase someone  _completely_ in ice. And if you break the ice, the opponent will be  _dead_. It's worn on the left little finger."

Shin nodded and took the ring, then asked how they could reach Izumi's location. All of them turned to the Professor and the man said;

"I think we might have a lead if we use the Cerebro. If the same thing as before happens when we try to reach him, we'll know that Izumi is in that same dimension Akiya and Shin had fallen through before."

At that, everyone's eyes widened and they nodded. However, after they found out that the Professor was indeed right, Shin gulped, knowing that the drummer was in some deep problem this time. But pushing those fearful feelings aside, he held onto Kurt and the others, allowing the teleporting mutant to bring them back to there. Then, when they arrived, they saw a huge man, glowering at three huge monsters that stood in his way.

"Oh  _crap_! We should help this guy!!" Akiya said but Isshi pulled him back, feeling something was amiss and then, the man noticed them and glared at them. Confused, they all frowned before the man killed the monsters easily in one fell swoop. But none of them were expecting the man to attack. Right before he could harm them, however, they heard a voice that they were hoping to hear, it was Izumi.

"辞めろ!!" The drummer screamed and then, when they tried to use the Rings of Power, much to the black haired man's shock, the tall man managed to dodge all of their attacks. And took Izumi by the neck. (Stop!!)

" _いや_!!!" Shin screamed, sending a lightning attack from the power ring but Cable immediately deflected it right back at him, giving the rhythm guitarist no time to dodge and he fell down on the ground, unmoving as the other four screamed his name in absolute horror. ( _NO_!!!)

 


	78. Chapter 78

They stood there, completely horrified at what just had happened. Izumi ran to Shin's unconscious, crippled body, horrified at what had happened while the rest were glaring at Cable for what he had done.

"Shin!! Please open your eyes! 神様, please don't be dead,  _please_!" Izumi said, taking the slightly taller man's body into his arms, terrified. But Shin didn't answer his cries, completely unconscious while Cable glared right back at the group. But when he tried to attack Izumi once more Isshi immediately stopped the giant man, despite the obvious difference in their power levels.

"You are  _NOT_ harming anyone else!" He said, determined to protect everyone. Kurt gulped at that, knowing that Isshi could actually be in danger since he knew Cable's powers.

"How can you stop me? You're  _nothing_ even with the Rings of Power. You can't even reach my fucking shoulders, tiny man."

"We'll see about  _that_." Isshi whispered in a deadly tone, making the others agree as well and then, Isshi focused and started growing much bigger than Cable and became an eight-headed, serpentine monster making him shocked as the others also got ready to attack him. Izumi looked up when Kurt cried out in shock and saw the transformation Isshi was in and his teary eyes widened at the shock.

"W-what  _is_ that?!" Kurt stuttered, stepping away towards Izumi and Shin's body as Isshi attacked along with Nao whose vibe had turned into deep, crimson red. And while Cable could dodge Nao's attack, his position immediately gave an opening to Isshi to attack him. The vocalist didn't hesitate to do so and slammed Cable into the nearest tree while Akiya came close to Izumi as well, hoping that Shin was still alive. But while Isshi and Nao were attacking, Akiya noticed that Shin was not breathing. Izumi had also noticed that, crying silently while cradling his friend's body.

But right when Akiya was going to say something, he noticed that the Ring of Lightning was glowing and had an aura around it.

"What is  _that_?!" He uttered before Izumi also noticed it and his eyes widened in shock. But right as the older man was about to say something more, they heard a cry coming from Isshi, much to their horror. They both turned towards the fight and saw that Cable had wounded the oldest, making them horrified.

"Shinohara!! You're gonna fucking  _pay_ , you bastard!!" Akiya cried out in outrage and told Nao to keep Izumi and Shin safe while he took over and checked on Isshi even though he was apprehensive about the bassist's probable reaction at finding out that Shin was not alive. Then, he focused and turned into Master Chief and started shooting at Cable while Isshi recovered from the laser wound that was given to him. But then, Cable managed to land a hit once more to the vocalist, relentless in his attack. Akiya did everything he could to stop the deranged man and right then, Isshi said;

"You're good, I'll give you that. But you haven't beaten us yet. Take _this_!!"

With that, he sent a huge beam of light, so huge that there was no possible way for Cable to dodge. And sure enough, the man was slammed straight into the farthest tree and went through it, grunting in pain. Then, Isshi ran to Shin and the others and when he realized that Shin was not breathing, he froze in horror.

"Oh no...  _HASHIDANI_!!"

Thankfully before any of them lost the battle against their tears, Kurt went towards them and put a hand on the rhythm guitarist's chest, feeling that something was different in the situation.

"Wait, his heart is _still_ beating! Then _why_ isn't he breathing anymore?!" The teleporting mutant said, confused before Nao requested him to bring Shin to the safety first and come back for them later.

"O-of course! J-just stay here and don't get separated! Give him to me, he'll be okay, I promise."

Isshi gently passed Shin's body onto Kurt's arms, choked with tears while the others checked on Izumi as the drummer tearfully reassured them that he was okay.

"Are you sure? We were so worried for you, 'Zu... And don't worry, Shin will pull through, he _has to_." Akiya said, giving the older man a strong hug in relief. While this was happening, Isshi sent another death glare at Cable who struggled to get up from the attack Isshi had unleashed on him and said;

"Don't you _dare_ think you can harm my friends again. You got off easy right now because you could dodge most of our attacks. There  _won't_ be a second time where you will be able to do so, that, you can believe me on. Do not get anywhere closer to my friends ever again, you monster."


End file.
